Born of Hate Born of Love
by alima21
Summary: Traducción con consentimiento de su autora "Kathi C" Harry y Draco, una profecía, una vinculación y un bebé. Simple, bien. No cuando Lucius se entromete. Este es slash y mpreg. Te he advertido. BTW de libro 5 nunca sucedido en mi mundo.
1. Negación y prólogo

Nacido del odio, nacido del amor  
  
Autora: Kathi C  
  
Parejas: Harry/ Draco  
  
Spoilers: Estoy a salvo, 1-4 y parte del 5. Vivo en Egipto. Nadie muere.  
  
Advertencia: MPREG, sorta noncon (veréis lo que quiero decir)   
  
Negación: Esta historia está basada en caracteres y situaciones creadas y cuya propiedad es de J.K Rowling, incluyendo a varios editores pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y Warner Bros., Inc. No se está haciendo ningún dinero y no tengo los derechos de autor ni infringir la marca la marca de fábrica es lo deseado.  
  
Sumario: Con manipulaciones de Lucius, Harry y Draco son forzados a unirse y engendrar un niño. ¿Entenderán lo que quiere y desbaratarán sus planes?  
  
Notas de autor: Mientras recorría por ff.net, llegué a una historia llamada `solo la verdad´ de Pokari. Es una buena historia pero decidí tomar la idea e ir en otra dirección. Es algo así como lo que sucedería si el camino de esa historia fuese con otro. Si, ella sabe que estoy haciendo esto  
  
También tendréis que perdonarme si no me pongo al día más que una vez por semana. Tengo los nervios de mi mano izquierda dañados, casi ninguna sensación en mi dedo anular y meñique, y se me hace extremadamente difícil mecanografiar.   
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
El niño nacido de luz y de oscuridad  
  
Nacido de dos distintos pero semejantes   
  
Energía el niño tendrá y poderoso será  
  
Nacido del odio, este niño destruirá la oscuridad en su camino y reinará en su lugar  
  
Sólo si nace del amor, el niño destruirá la oscuridad   
  
Y la paz reinará por todos sus días  
  
Prólogo  
  
Había una lluvia apacible fuera de la ventana. El joven hombre que se inclinaba ausente contra ella frotaba su amplio vientre. A los seis meses de embarazo, Harry Potter aún tenía apuros para creer todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos pocos meses. Estaba enlazado, estaba embarazado, estaba `secuestrado´. Escuchó a alguien entrar al cuarto detrás de él pero no dio la vuelta.   
  
-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó la dama de la Mansión.  
  
-Supongo- contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Él dio la vuelta alrededor-. ¿Has oído de Draco?  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
- Dijo que estaría aquí tan pronto como pudiera conseguir alejarse sin que su padre lo descubriera- le informó-. La Mansión Malfoy está lo suficientemente protegida como para que pueda encoger un baúl y llevarlo con él.   
  
-¿Lucius sospecha algo?- preguntó Harry.- ¿O tú participación?  
  
-Probablemente no- replico -. Este lugar está protegido y admitirá a muy pocas personas. Él no es una de ellas- lo miró-. ¿Por qué no te acuestas por un rato?  
  
- Dentro de un rato- le pidió-. Me gusta mirar la lluvia.  
  
- De acuerdo- aceptó la dama, luego dio media vuelta y camino fuera del cuarto.  
  
El bebé pataleo y Harry frotó su estómago.  
  
- Lamento las razones por las que vas a nacer- sonrió-, pero no siento que estés aquí. Prometo que nunca dejaré que nada te suceda.  
  
Reclinándose hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar cómo había sucedido todo. 


	2. Mire lo que encontré

Nacido del odio, nacido del amor  
  
Autora: Kathy C  
  
Traductoras: alima21  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: MIRE LO QUE ENCONTRÉ  
  
Muchas cosas podían decirse..... y a menudo se decían....de Lucius Malfoy. Que fuera estúpido, sin embargo, no era una de ellas. Sabía que su reputación de ser un hombre seriamente malvado le conseguía muchas cosas, la menor de ellas tener un tránsito despejado a través de callejón Knockturn. Así, muchos ojos observaron como el hombre de pelo platinado entraba en Borgin y Burkes. Un pequeño hombre adulador de cabello grasiento corrió a toda prisa hasta él.   
  
- Ah, señor Malfoy- sonrió Borgin-. Que bueno verle hoy.   
  
- Su nota decía que tenía algo que podía interesarme- replicó Lucius, sonando aburrido.  
  
-Un momento mientras que lo traigo de la parte trasera.   
  
El hombre pequeño entró en la trastienda. Cuando volvió, llevaba un viejo libro.  
  
- Adquirí esto hace algunos días cuando tomé posesión de varios cajones de embalaje de una hacienda cuyo amo murió bajo ... menos que circunstancias naturales- explicó-. Le envié una lechuza en el momento en que lo vi- sostuvo el libro tendiéndolo hacia Lucius.  
  
El rubio tomó el libro y miró la portada. 'La Prophetie du Famille du Malfoy' estaba escrito en apagadas letras doradas. Años de entrenamiento evitaron que mostrara en su cara su sorpresa al ver un libro sobre el que solo había oído historias.  
  
- ¿Y cuánto quieres por esto?- preguntó.  
  
Borgin casi sonrió. Como esperaba que el hombre delante de él pagara por algo que consideraba que pertenecía a su familia en primer lugar.  
  
-No le cobro, por supuesto, señor Malfoy- dijo el hombre-. Pertenece a su familia, ¿no?  
  
- De hecho- convino Lucius-. ¿Si no hay otra cosa?  
  
-En absoluto- contestó Borgin, inclinando la cabeza. Lucius asintió y luego, deslizando el libro en su capa, dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda.   
  
Tres días más tarde, Lucius estaba sentado en su estudio, leyendo un particular pasaje en el libro. Bajo el título de ' La Señal del León ', encontró un profecía particularmente interesante. El león dibujado en la página conservaba una llamativa semejanza con el emblema de Gryffindor.   
  
El niño nacido de luz y de oscuridad  
  
Nacido de dos distintos pero semejantes   
  
Energía el niño tendrá y poderoso será  
  
Nacido del odio, este niño destruirá la oscuridad en su camino y reinará en su lugar  
  
Sólo si nace del amor, el niño destruirá la oscuridad   
  
Y la paz reinará por todos sus días  
  
Encontró la misma profecía en una sección etiquetada `El Nombre del Dragón´. Cualquier persona que hubiera visto la sonrisa que se cruzo en su cara en ese momento habría corrido fuera del cuarto gritando absolutamente aterrorizada.  
  
Esta profecía tenía que ser sobre Draco y Harry Potter, estaba seguro de eso. Esto era perfecto. De hecho, un niño nacido de Draco y Harry sería un mago muy poderoso, profecía o no. Un niño, por otra parte, que se podía utilizar para derrotar al mismo Voldemort; bien, eso era estupendo realmente. Sería un niño que él mismo levantaría para ser el siguiente Señor Oscuro y sus padres no tendrían ninguna opinión en el asunto. Él no tendría ningún problema para conseguir la custodia del niño puesto que ambos padres aún serían estudiantes en ese tiempo. Ahora tenía que lograr unirlos y embarazar a Harry.   
  
Había decidido que sería Harry el que llevara al niño, una pequeña humillación agregada al hecho de tener que unirse a alguien que detestaba. Draco estaría de acuerdo con ello, estaba seguro de eso. Había demasiado instinto de auto-conservación en él como para hacer otra cosa, pero ¿cómo conseguiría que Harry y Dumbledore convinieran con ello? Una idea vino repentinamente a él. Alejándose de su escritorio, caminó hacia el fuego.   
  
Una hora más tarde, un hombre indescriptible estaba parado delante de su escritorio.   
  
- Déjame entender esto claramente- dijo el hombre.- ¿Quieres que encuentre a este hombre? ¿Y te traiga la prueba de dónde está y de quién lo ha estado ocultando?  
  
- Correcto- dijo Lucius.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo encontrarlo cuando cada auror en el ministerio no ha podido?- preguntó el hombre.  
  
-En primer lugar, tienes medios a tu disposición que los aurores no tienen- razonó Lucius-. En segundo lugar, no temes.....¿cómo lo pongo?..... ensuciarte un poco las manos cuando trabajas.  
  
- De acuerdo, veré lo que puedo descubrir- aceptó el hombre-. Esto no será barato.   
  
- No te preocupes- dijo Lucius-. Serás adecuadamente compensado.  
  
-Debo tener algo para ti en una semana.  
  
- Cerciórate de hacerlo.  
  
Fueron realmente diez días más tarde cuando el hombre volvió a la Mansión Malfoy. Tenía una mirada muy contenta en su cara.  
  
- ¿Tienes algo para mi?- preguntó Lucius.  
  
- Todo lo que pediste- confirmó el hombre, poniendo una carpeta en el escritorio.- Creo que lo encontrarás totalmente instructivo.   
  
Lucius abrió la carpeta.  
  
-Sí, muy instructivo- concordó él-. Encontrarás una cantidad conveniente transferida a tu cuenta de Gringotts dentro de una hora.   
  
-Gracias, señor- replicó-. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo partir. ¿Puedo?  
  
  
  
- Confío en que no es necesario que te diga que no hables de esto con nadie- advirtió Lucius, con clara amenaza en su voz.  
  
- Por supuesto que no- contestó el hombre-. Mi negocio estaría arruinado si fuera hablando incoherencias sobre mis clientes.  
  
- Por no mencionar que tu vida no tendría ningún valor- sonrió Lucius.  
  
- Eso también- gruñó-. Buenos días señor- e inclinando la cabeza, dio la vuelta y salió.  
  
Lucius volvió su atención a la carpeta delante de él.  
  
- Oh, Harry- rió entre dientes-. Tengo tantos deseos de tenerte por yerno.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sugerencias, críticas constructivas, comentarios, etc... ya sabéis.   
  
Paola: nos alegra mucho que te guste. La historia está muy bien ya lo verás. Le diremos a la autora tus deseos. Bye  
  
niky_chan: eso fue el prólogo, se quedara embarazado en el transcurso de la historia, no sabemos como tendrá el pelo en los 19 capítulos que lleva su autora no lo ha nacido aún. Saludos  
  
txiri: nos alegra que te guste. Sí, el padre es Draco. De momento actualizaremos los Viernes con un capítulo extra de vez en cuando. Besos  
  
Murtilla: es muy cierto que el primer capítulo fue demasiado corto, al fin y al cabo era un pequeño sumario. Por eso hemos puesto este rápido. Aún no te podemos decir quien es esa mujer pero segun avance la historia se sabrá, solo te diré que es buena. Bye  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: hi Lissie!! Como verás somos dos aventureras jajaja, tenemos que estar con un monton de cosas a la vez para ser felices. La historia es muy completa ya lo verás y engancha mucho. Aún no te podemos decir quien es la mujer pero si, que es buena. La verdad es que el prólogo es muy corto pero consigue dejarte con intriga. Nuestras traducciones las actualizaremos todos los Viernes. Un besazo de parte de las dos.  
  
Launiqsiae: La historia es muy buena. Agradecemos mucho tus palabras pero lo tuyo es aún mas sorprendente, nosotras no podríamos traducir un fict al inglés, eso si es muy complicado. Al ser dos y como actualizamos una vez por semana no es demasiado complicado. Te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo con tu traduccion. Besos 


	3. Chantaje es una palabra tan fea

CAPÍTULO 2: CHANTAJE ES UNA PALABRA TAN FEA  
  
Lucius Malfoy miraba a su hijo Draco mientras estaban parados fuera de la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
- Cuando Dumbledore pregunte si estás de acuerdo con mi proposición, tú, por supuesto, dirás que lo estás - le advirtió el Malfoy más viejo.  
  
- ¿Y con qué estoy de acuerdo, padre? - preguntó Draco.  
  
- Todo a su tiempo, Draco, todo a su tiempo- contestó Lucius- Todo deberá estar en su lugar. - Dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo, Draco le seguía detrás.  
  
Harry Potter echó un vistazo a la puerta y luego al Director.  
  
- ¿El señor Malfoy dijo por qué quería reunirse con nosotros?- inquirió. Deseaba ponerse de pie y pasear.  
  
- Simplemente informó que tenía una proposición para todos nosotros- replicó Dombledore.  
  
- Con Lucius, eso podría significar cualquier cosa- murmuró Severus.  
  
Luego de unos golpes en la puerta ésta se abrió, admitiendo a Lucius y Draco. El Malfoy más viejo exploró el cuarto y luego caminó hasta el escritorio de Dumbledore. Le indicó a Draco que se sentara en la silla al lado de Harry.  
  
- Todos están aquí- comentó Lucius -. Bien.  
  
- ¿Y para qué deseaba vernos?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
- Es bastante simple, la verdad- contestó Lucius-. He decidido que es hora de que Draco se case y produzca un heredero.  
  
Por un breve momento, hubo silencio en el cuarto. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par con la impresión ante ese aviso pero logró ocultarlo antes, eso esperaba, de que alguien lo notara... especialmente su padre. En su interior, sin embargo, estaba gimiendo.  
  
- Merlín, Lucius- expresó finalmente Severus-. Solo tiene dieciséis años.  
  
- Estoy absolutamente enterado de la edad de mi hijo- dijo Lucius.  
  
- Asumo que ha elegido a la persona para ser el otro padre- intervino Dumbledore, eligiendo sus palabras muy cuidadosamente.  
  
- De hecho, así es- respondió Lucius, luciendo absolutamente complacido consigo mismo.  
  
Fue en ese momento que Harry se dio cuenta del por qué estaba allí. Debía ser el otro padre ... y él tenía una divertida idea del 'padre' que supuestamente sería. Miró a Lucius.  
  
- Es el señor Potter- les informó Lucius.  
  
- Lucius, ¿has perdido la razón?- casi gritó Severus.  
  
- Tengo completo control de mis facultades- aseguró Lucius al profesor.  
  
- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que convendré con esto?- preguntó Harry, mirando al hombre rubio-. Quiero decir, incluso si me gustara su hijo, que no lo hace, aún así no desearía casarme.  
  
- Lucius, debe darse cuenta que no puedo convenir esto- declaró Dumbledore, tranquilamente.  
  
- Oh, pienso que usted convendrá- susurró Lucius-, especialmente si no quiere que el Ministerio encuentre al Padrino de Potter o descubra con quién está permaneciendo.  
  
- Usted no.....- gruñó Harry, haciendo una justa imitación de Severus.  
  
- Créeme, lo haría- aseguró Lucius. Sacó varias fotos del bolsillo de su capa y se las dio a Harry. Eran de Sirius y Remus.  
  
- ¿Dónde consiguió esto?- preguntó Harry, dándole las fotos a Dumbledore.  
  
- Ese no es el asunto- desdeñó Lucius-. Lo qué importa es que, si el Ministerio las consigue, le darán el beso. Y Remus también sería arrestado pero, puesto que es un hombre lobo, no habría beso para él. Simplemente lo sacrificarían.  
  
Lucius miró a Harry.  
  
-Iré un paso más lejos- ofreció-. Únete a Draco, dale un niño, y me aseguraré de que cierta... rata que ambos conocemos sea entregada al Director. Tú padrino estaría libre.  
  
- ¿Por qué deberíamos creerle?- preguntó Harry.- ¿Cómo sabemos que no entregará a Sirius sin importar lo qué decidamos?  
  
Lucius le sonrió.  
  
- Tú, señor Potter, tendrás el último rehén- comentó-. Mi nieto.  
  
- ¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí?- preguntó Severus.  
  
- Como sabes, el señor Potter necesitará una poción de fertilidad para asegurar la concepción- explicó Lucius-. Quiero que tú la hagas.  
  
- ¿Y si me rehuso?  
  
Lucius echó un vistazo hacia el antebrazo izquierdo de Severus.  
  
- No creo que lo hicieras, ¿verdad?- musitó. El maestro de pociones entrecerró los ojos.  
  
Lucius miraba alrededor de la oficina del Director. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que nadie gritara. Claro, Dumbledore no acostumbraba gritar. Tampoco Severus a menos que fuera una situación de vida o muerte o un estudiante idiota. Y Harry ... bien, Harry miraba como dentro de un shock.  
  
- Y ni siquiera pienses alertar a tu Padrino o enviarlo lejos- advirtió Lucius.- Si lo encontré una vez, puedo encontrarlo otra.  
  
Lucius sacó un reloj antiguo del bolsillo.  
  
- Tienes veinticuatro horas para decidir- le informó-. Volveré mañana por tu decisión. Ven, Draco.  
  
- Un momento, Lucius- lo detuvo Dumbledore.- Draco, ¿estás de acuerdo con todo esto?  
  
Draco echó un vistazo a su padre y luego a Harry  
  
- Sí, Director, lo estoy- Y con eso, siguió a su padre fuera de la oficina.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Críticas constructivas, opiniones, sugerencias... ya sabéis.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: hola Lissie, ella es ... jajaja tendrás que esperar. Lucius es el diablo en persona, en este capítulo has visto cómo logra convencer a Harry. La relación entre los dos empezará dentro de varios capítulos. El tipo es un espía de Lucius. Esperamos que rescataras tu libro sano y salvo de tu perrita. Besos de las dos.  
  
Snorkita: muchísimas gracias por tu opinión. Para nosotras es todo un honor que te guste y nos alegramos mucho que te sirvan de entretenimiento nuestras traducciones, también son nuestras parejas favoritas y nos encanta el mpreg . Besos y hasta el Viernes.  
  
Duare: Gracias por tu opinión. Nos alegra mucho que te gusten nuestras traducciones. Solo esperamos que las historias se puedan leer en español con buena traducción y con calidad. Nos vemos el Viernes. Besos.  
  
niky_chan: gracias, nos alegra que te haya gustado lo de la profecía, la verdad es que fue muy original de parte de la autora. Besos.  
  
saori makimashi: es una traducción e intentamos ceñirnos con la mayor fidelidad posible al texto original, y con mucho gusto le diremos a la autora lo que opinas sobre su trabajo, no te preocupes. Las actualizaciones serán los Viernes. Si nos necesitas está puesto el email en nuestra bio. Besos y cuídate. 


	4. Demos algo de que hablar

CAPÍTULO 3: DEMOS ALGO DE QUE HABLAR  
  
Después de que Lucius y Draco se hubieron ido, Severus miró al Director.  
  
- No puedo creer que no le dijera prácticamente nada a Lucius sobre lo absurdo de este plan suyo- gruñó.  
  
- Severus, sabes tan bien como yo que nada que pudiera decir esta vez habría disuadido a Lucius Malfoy- replicó Dumbledore.  
  
- No quiero casarme con Malfoy y mucho menos tener a su bebé- intervino Harry-. Pero el Malfoy mayor llevará a cabo su amenaza si digo que no, ¿verdad?  
  
- Es lo más seguro, Potter- contestó Severus.- Él no hace amenazas ociosas... ni promesas vacías.  
  
- Lo que significa que nos entregará a Wormtail si continúo con esto- sentenció Harry.  
  
- Harry, quisiera que lo pensaras bien antes de tomar una decisión- sugirió Dumbledore-. Sirius nunca pediría o desearía eso de ti.  
  
- Y esa es la razón por la que, si decido hacer esto, nadie en esta habitación dirá a Sirius o Remus nada acerca de ello- exigió Harry-. Sirius solo conseguiría ser asesinado al ir tras Malfoy.  
  
- Severus, si Harry decide hacer esto, ¿harás las pociones necesarias para él?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-Si acepta, no tendré ninguna opción- comentó Severus-. Lucius ha estado sospechando ya hace algún tiempo sobre dónde descansan mis... verdaderas lealtades. Si no coopero, expresará esas sospechas. Dependiendo del humor de Voldemort en ese momento....- se encogió de hombros.  
  
- La gente lo descubrirá, Harry, incluso si no decimos nada- razonó Dumbledore-. Podemos ocultar el embarazo con un hechizo encubridor, pero no tengo ninguna duda que al final se sabrá.  
  
- No dudaría que Lucius lo filtrara a El Profeta- murmuró Severus.  
  
- Lo sé- dijo Harry, ignorando al profesor de pociones-. No sería la primera vez que la gente chismeara sobre mí- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Me disculpa, señor?  
  
- Ciertamente- concedió Dumbledore. Harry comenzaba a irse cuando el Director lo detuvo-. Harry, ¿ serías capaz de dejar que tu hijo se criara con Lucius Malfoy?- le preguntó-. ¿Podrías hacer algo como eso?  
  
- Esperemos que no tengamos que descubrirlo- replicó Harry, y luego salió por la puerta.  
  
-Va a hacerlo, ¿no es así?- inquirió Severus, mirando la puerta.  
  
- Es lo más probablemente – contestó Dumbledore.  
  
Severus miró al Director.  
  
-¿Sabe lo qué Lucius está planeando?- le preguntó.  
  
- No tengo el don de la adivinación.  
  
- Nunca le detuve antes- Severus sacudió su cabeza-. ¿La vida le dará un descanso a ese niño?  
  
- Algo me dice que nuestro señor Potter y el señor Malfoy junior serán más que suficiente para pararle los pies a Lucius.  
  
*****  
  
Draco sabía que mejor que cuestionar a su padre sobre la mayoría de las cosas... era hacerlo. Había veces, sin embargo, cuando la curiosidad invalidaba el sentido común. Draco estaba seguro que decirle con quién sería enlazado y tendría un niño cualificaba como una de esas veces.  
  
- Padre, ¿qué estás planeando?- le preguntó.  
  
Esto podía ir por diversos caminos. Draco podía ser castigado por su insolencia o serle dicho lo qué realmente ocurría. Lucius eligió una tercera opción.  
  
- En este momento, eso no te interesa- replicó Lucius a su hijo-. Cuando sea el momento correcto, te diré todo.  
  
-*¡Es mi vida! * gritó Draco en su cabeza. * ¡Por supuesto que me concierne! *. En voz alta sólo replicó:  
  
- Como quieras, padre.  
  
- No te preocupes, Draco- lo tranquilizó Lucius, las esquinas de su boca subiendo levemente-. Todo se resolverá para mejor- con eso, hizo un amague de adiós a Draco y abandonó la escuela.  
  
******  
  
Interludio - Lágrimas De Dragón  
  
Una figura pálida se sentó en la torre norte mirando las estrellas. En el momento estaba condenando a su padre a las regiones más bajas del infierno.  
  
Draco sabía que no era enteramente culpa de su padre... el noventa y nueve y nueve décimas por ciento sí, pero no enteramente. Él habría podido oponerse, si no en la oficina de Dumbledore al menos cuando él y su padre estaban solos. Aunque su padre, por supuesto, no lo habría tomado bien. Draco se estremeció al pensar lo que su padre habría hecho para convencerlo. Suspiró. Aceptó cuando Dumbledore preguntó simplemente porque no tenía ninguna opción.  
  
No es que Draco considerara que casarse con Harry fuera una cosa mala. Por Merlín, era ciertamente un destino mejor que casarse con Pansy, que era con quién quería su madre que se casara. Esa particular idea había muerto con su madre.  
  
Lo qué la mayoría de la gente no sabía, incluyendo al mismo Harry, era que Draco no lo odiaba, no lo hacía realmente desde el principio de su quinto año. ¿Era amor? Probablemente no; por lo menos, no todavía. ¿Era bastante para construir una relación? Draco había visto uniones fundadas en peores bases.  
  
¿Podrían él y Harry enamorarse? Esa era la pregunta de los mil galeones. Cualquier cosa era posible. Por supuesto, que Harry creyera que Draco estaba probablemente de acuerdo con esto no ayudaba para nada.  
  
-Ojalá te condenes en el infierno, padre.  
  
Continuará........  
  
Bueno chic@s, esperamos que les haya gustado. Hasta el viernes y.....recuerden dejar review  
  
Paola: Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic. Ambas leemos tus relatos y están muy bien, lo que ocurre es que Maria pone review como Maria Johan y Alicia manda mail (porque no puedo poner review desde mi pc). Y hablando de eso.....actualiza pronto jejje. Besos  
  
Kmy Kusanagy: La mujer.....la mujer.....¿quién es? .....pues tendrás que esperar, se nos olvidó jajjaja. Sobre lo del 'otro padre' ¿acaso no sabes que Dumbledore es muuuuu inteligente? Pensó que Lucius había pedido que estuviera Harry en la reunión y sumó dos más dos, después de todo era improbable que lo invitaran como padrino de boda ¿no crees?. Besitos y nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Niky chan: Es que Lucius es muy malo, pero mucho y se va a poner peor. Gracias por leer la historia y te esperamos el próximo viernes.  
  
Azalea: Todavía no te podemos contar quien es la mujer ......se nos olvidó (risa malvada) pero va a ser un personaje importante. Lucius es malo, malísimo, pero Harry y Draco siempre nos sorprenden. Además, como pudiste ver a nuestro Dragoncito le hace tilín Harry y si le pone ganas, seguro que lo convence. Besos y nos vemos el viernes 


	5. Conversaciones unilaterales

CAPÍTULO 4: CONVERSACIONES UNILATERALES  
  
Harry no había dormido mucho la noche anterior y no había podido comer el desayuno. Había decidido que no entregaría a ningún hijo suyo a un hombre como Lucius, no que planeara decirle eso a Lucius. Una vez que Sirius y Remus estuvieran seguros, entonces jugaría su mano. Si Malfoy quería al niño, tendría que tomar al otro padre también. Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore, todos estaban ya allí. Tomó el asiento más cercano al Director.  
  
- Que bueno que nos acompañe, señor Potter- gruñó Severus. Harry no contestó. Sólo le miró con expresión vacía.  
  
Lucius estaba parado al otro lado del escritorio del Director.  
  
-¿Ha decidido, señor Potter?- le preguntó.  
  
- Lo haré- afirmó Harry-, a condición de que, tan pronto como esté... embarazado, entregue a Wormtail.  
  
- ¿Y que usted aborte el feto tan pronto liberen a su padrino?- dijo Lucius con desprecio-. Pienso que no.  
  
-Señor Malfoy- expresó Harry, tranquilamente-. Nunca mataría a un niño mío, ni siquiera antes de que naciera, no importa cómo fuera concebido.  
  
Lucius lo miró por un momento.  
  
- De acuerdo- aceptó finalmente. Harry se limitó a asentir.  
  
- Debe ser hecho cuanto antes- continuó Lucius-, quizás durante las vacaciones de invierno. Resolveremos los detalles más adelante. Draco, por qué no vais tú y....Harry a caminar. Estoy seguro que tenéis un montón de cosas que discutir sobre el próximo enlace y todo eso.  
  
Draco se levantó inmediatamente, reconociendo el despido, pues eso era. Harry, sin embargo, echó un vistazo al Director que asintió brevemente, luego se levantó. Los adolescentes salieron rápidamente de la oficina.  
  
- ¿Hay una poción en particular que quisieras que utilizara?- preguntó Severus.  
  
- Confío en tu juicio en la materia- replicó Lucius, desdeñosamente.  
  
- Como desees. Director- agregó Severus. Éste asintió y entonces salió de la oficina.  
  
Dumbledore miró a Lucius por encima de sus gafas de madia luna.  
  
- ¿Hay algo que desee?- preguntó el hombre más joven.  
  
- Estuve repasando algunos de mis libros ayer por la noche- comenzó Dumbledore-. Realmente debo organizar mi colección uno de estos días. Encontraría las cosas con mayor facilidad.  
  
Lucius había aprendido hacía tiempo que era mejor solo seguir la corriente en estos viajes mentales de Albus Dumbledore. Era más fácil de esa manera.  
  
- ¿Y encontró alguna cosa de interés?- interrogó finalmente.  
  
- De hecho...- replicó Dumbledore-. Un libro algo viejo llamado ' Antiguas Profecías Familiares.´  
  
- Veo- dijo Lucius. Por qué pensó siempre que Dumbledore no descubriría nada cosa de esto, no lo sabía. Por lo menos no sabía nada más allá de la profecía.  
  
- Hay una profecía referente a algo llamado el niño de la luz y la oscuridad- continuó el Director.- ¿Usted no sabrá algo sobre eso, ¿verdad?  
  
- Nunca he visto ese libro antes- declaró Lucius-. ¿Cómo podría saber que hay dentro de él?- Nunca mientas cuando puedes informal mal.  
  
Dumbledore, sin embargo, no fue engañado.  
  
-Lucius- insistió.- ¿Sabes qué haría Voldemort si consiguiera al niño?  
  
- No tengo intención alguna de dar ningún nieto mío a ése loco de ojos carmesí- masculló Lucius a través de los dientes fuertemente apretados-. Ahora, si me excusa, hay cosas que necesito hacer- cabeceó y entonces dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.  
  
Dumbledore lo observó partir. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su cara.  
  
-Algo me dice, Lucius- comentó en vol alta-, que no tienes ni idea de lo que va a suceder.  
  
Cuando Draco y Harry alcanzaron el fondo de las escaleras, el moreno comenzó a apresurarse hacia la torre de Griffindor. Draco lo llamó, apresurándose para alcanzarlo. Cogió el brazo de Harry y lo giró en redondo.  
  
- Déjame irme- pidió Harry en voz baja a través de los dientes fuertemente cerrados.  
  
- Potter... Harry, ésta no fue mi idea- explicó Draco-. Por favor, créeme. No sabía nada sobre ello hasta que mi padre nos lo dijo en la oficina del Director.  
  
- No me importa de quien fue la idea o si sabías sobre ella o no- espetó Harry, alejándose del otro adolescente-. La razón, la única razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es mantener a salvo a Sirius y Remus- se enderezó y miró al rubio a los ojos-. Me doy cuenta que debido a... todo, cierta cantidad de contacto entre los dos es inevitable- continuó-, pero será el mínimo posible- con eso, dio vuelta y continuó hacia el dormitorio.  
  
Draco lo miró irse.  
  
- ¿Y si yo quiero más?- preguntó a la nada, antes de dirigirse hacia su propio dormitorio.  
  
Continuará  
  
N/T: Esto es un aviso de parte de nuestra amiga Kmy Kusanagui `alias Lissie´ , debido a problemas con su computadora tardará en actualizar su fict `Condenados´. Ahora vamos a hacer promoción. Si queréis leer nuestras traducciones son estas: Escapology, born of hate born of love, la venganza siempre llega, wanted: sigle, older male for a roommate, and another year, a moment in time y alter 14 year (estas están puestas con el nombre de autor MARIA- JONAN)  
  
Txiri: gracias por leernos y estamos alegre de que te guste. Ese es el inconveniente de los estudios pero luego serás recompensada por ello. Lucius es malvado pero aquí no lo hace por hacer daño sino por sus propios intereses. Harry y Draco se entenderán y no te puedo decir si lo criará Lucius porque ni siquiera en la historia original se sabe aún pero no creo que le dejen. Besos  
  
niky_chan : Si llevas todo la razón del mundo. Voldie hasta donde lleva la autora (cap 19) solo ha aparecido una vez y poco tiempo. Habrá algún capítulo más largo pero todos son más bien cortos. Saludos  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Hi!! Según avance la historia sabrás quien es y creo que en cuanto aparezca todas la reconoceréis. Draco siente algo por Harry aunque de momento no será recíproco pero harán buena combinación. A Lucius está vez le ha tocado ser el mayor villano pero ya veremos si le salen sus planes bien jejeje. Besos de ambas y esperamos que recuperes pronto `condenados´ que está genial.  
  
Paula: Hola!! El fict es traducido y lleva el mismo rumbo que el original adaptado al castellano. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos  
  
Azalea: Comprende que si te lo decimos estropearíamos la historia pero aún te falta algún capítulo que otro para saber quién es. Draco tiene sentimientos hacía Harry pero éste aún no hacía Draco pero mo te preocupes que todo se andará. Ellos lucharán por su bebé incluso antes de que este nazca, ya lo verás. El fict no está terminado y de momento la autora lleva 19 capítulos. Bye  
  
Tam Alor: Hay cosas que en español siempre suenan raras pero nuestra intención fue adaptarlo lo mejor posible. Como ya te comentamos llevabas razón en lo del título y ya lo cambiamos, gracias de nuevo. Saludos  
  
DI_MALFOY: la verdad si que es una pena que sean tan cortos. Harry aceptó pronto pero si nos ponemos a pensar ¿Qué hubieramos hecho nosotros en una situación así? Nosotras no dejaríamos que atraparan y mataran a nuestra única familia pudiéndolo evitar. Por el momento no siente nada por Draco pero lo sentirá. Bye 


	6. Llaman al viento Moria

CAPÍTULO 5: LLAMAN AL VIENTO MORIA  
  
Ella era una Malfoy, de eso no había ninguna duda. Su pelo, que estaba sujeto hacia atrás, era rubio, aunque era más dorado que plateado como ocurría con los varones, y sus ojos eran gris violeta en vez de gris azulado. Alzó la vista de su escritorio cuando oyó un golpeteo ligero en su ventana. Reconociendo la lechuza, se levantó y cruzó el cuarto, dejando entrar al ave. Ésta voló hacia el interior y se posó en una percha.  
  
-Hola, Hades- sonrió la mujer-. ¿Traes algo para mí de mi sobrino?  
  
La lechuza estiró su pata y ella le quitó la carta. Llevándola hasta su escritorio, se sentó y comenzó a leer.  
  
`Querida tía Moria,  
  
¡Padre ha perdido la cabeza!  
  
Ha decidido que es hora de casarme. Y como si  
  
eso no fuera bastante, debo engendrar a un niño. Incluso fue más lejos hasta el  
  
punto de seleccionar a la persona que quiere que haga todo esto conmigo. ¡Es Harry  
  
Potter!  
  
Pensé que Potter rechazaría pero padre decidió chantajearlo  
  
sobre su padrino así que no tuvo otra opción, salvo estar de acuerdo. Incluso tío Severus  
  
está siendo forzado a intervenir en todo esto.  
  
Tía Moria, ¿qué voy a hacer? Sabes tan bien como yo que  
  
Padre es como un perro con un hueso. Una vez que se empeña en algo, se necesitaría  
  
un acto del mismísimo Merlín para conseguir que desistiera.  
  
Hay una razón por la que está forzando todo esto pero no lo dirá. Dice que  
  
no necesito saberlo por ahora.  
  
¿Vendrás a mi enlace?  
  
Con amor,  
  
Draco´  
  
Moria Malfoy, la hermana cuatro años más joven que Lucius, era una Malfoy en todo sentido de la palabra cuando era necesario. Capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera de quien quisiera. Amaba a su querido hermano y eran ferozmente protectores el uno hacia el otro. Sin embargo, ahora.....  
  
-¡Lucius Dimitri Malfoy, has perdido tu maldita cabeza! - gritó.  
  
Se levantó y salió del estudio.  
  
-¡Stryker!- gritó, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.  
  
-¿Sí, ama?- preguntó el elfo cuando apareció en el rellano.  
  
-Necesito empacar un baúl- ordenó-. Voy a visitar a mi hermano.  
  
-¿Y cuanto tiempo se irá, ama?- inquirió el elfo.  
  
-Hasta que mi idiota hermano recupere la cordura- espetó enojada.  
  
-Stryker empacará para varias semanas- comentó el elfo dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio. Conocía a Lucius Malfoy casi tan bien como lo hacia su ama.  
  
*****  
  
Harry estaba sentado en un árbol próximo al lago. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Planeaba contarle a Sirius, pero no hasta que tuviera algo que decirle. Lo mismo iba para Ron y Hermione. De hecho, era mejor que nadie supiera sobre esto. Quizás esperaría hasta después de quedar embarazado. Estaba bastante seguro de que entonces ellos no lo abandonarían.  
  
Tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Él y Draco tendrían que vivir juntos antes que el bebé naciera? ¿Lucius insistiría en que vivieran en la Mansión Malfoy o podrían vivir en alguna otra parte? Había posibilidad de divorcio después del enlace o tendrían que estar juntos para el resto de su vida.  
  
¿Y que sobre Voldemort?  
  
¿Lucius protegería a su nieto o entregaría a él o ella al Señor Oscuro? Harry no creía que Lucius hiciera eso, no con el nieto que parecía tan impaciente por tener.  
  
Suspiró. ¿Era demasiado pedir tener lo que consideraban todos un año normal?  
  
Escuchó que lo llamaban. Girando en redondo, vio a Ron y Hermione que corrían hacia él. Les dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se agachaban a su lado.  
  
-¿Esta todo bien, Harry?- preguntó Ron  
  
-Has estado un poco distraído desde tu reunión con el Director ayer- agregó Hermione.  
  
-Es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la mente- los tranquilizó Harry.  
  
-¿Qué quería el Director? –investigó Ron.  
  
-No se los puedo decir- replicó Harry-. Por lo menos no por ahora. Las vidas de personas inocentes estarían en peligro si esto saliera a la luz.  
  
Hermione tapo la boca de Ron cuando comenzó a protestar.  
  
-Entendemos- le aseguró la chica -. No presionaremos- miró a Ron como advirtiéndole que mejor no maldijera, luego bajó la mano-. Vinimos a buscarte para el almuerzo- continuó -. No comiste mucho en el desayuno esta mañana y pensamos que quizás tendrías hambre.  
  
-Podría comer un poco- admitió. El trío se levantó y se dirigió hacia el castillo y luego al Gran Comedor.  
  
******  
  
-El amo está en el estudio -informó el elfo mientras Moria entraba en el vestíbulo. Llevándola, el elfo desapareció. Moria asintió y se dirigió al pasillo.  
  
Lucius estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió y su hermana entró en la habitación. Le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie para saludarla.  
  
-Moria- dijo, besando su mejilla-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-¿Tengo que tener una razón de visitar a mi hermano? – preguntó ella, haciendo un ligero puchero.  
  
-No, pero generalmente la tienes- replicó el otro, riéndose entre dientes ante la cara que puso ella-. Llegaste justo a la hora del té. Me acompañarás, por supuesto.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
El té fue servido y la pareja pasó la siguiente hora en el tipo de conversación que solamente los hermanos pueden tener. Moria era una de las pocas personas con las que Lucius se relajaba siempre y lo mismo le ocurría a Moria. Ninguno de ellos tenía muchos amigos verdaderos pero se tenían el uno al otro.  
  
-Ahora, Moria- insistió Lucius mientras el elfo retiraba los restos del té- . ¿Por qué no me dices la verdadera razón de tu visita?  
  
-Como desees- ella asintió, mirándolo directo a los ojos-. Lucius, ¿estás demente? ¡He oído hablar de matrimonios preparados pero esto es ridículo!  
  
-Veo que Draco te contó sobre sus próximas nupcias- declaró Lucius.  
  
-Sí, me envío una lechuza hoy- aclaró ella -. ¿En qué estás pensando? Forzándolo en una unión, especialmente en la edad de Draco, con el expreso propósito de engendrar un bebé con el Niño-Que-Vivió. Lucius, esto es una locura.  
  
-Tengo mis razones- contestó calmadamente.  
  
-Oh, de eso no tengo ninguna duda- sonrió-. Tú no haces nada sin una razón... aunque nadie sepa cuál es- lo miró agudamente-. No estás haciendo esto por él, ¿verdad? –preguntó señalando en su brazo.  
  
-Créame, él no tiene nada que ver con esto- le aseguró-. Ni lo tendrá.  
  
Ella suspiró.  
  
-Lucius, eres mi hermano y te quiero –dijo-, y quiero a Draco como si fuera mi propio hijo. No deseo que nada suceda a ninguno de vosotros.  
  
-Nada sucederá, lo prometo- afirmó-. Pero no interfieras. No lo toleraré.  
  
-Por supuesto que voy a interferir- declaró ella, ondeando la mano-. Si piensas que voy a dejarte planear este enlace, eres más tonto de lo que yo pensaba.  
  
-Moria, no hay necesidad....  
  
-Por supuesto que sí- lo interrumpió su hermana-. Si Narcissa estuviera aquí, ella lo tendría que hacer. Puesto que no está, me corresponde a mí. El señor Potter no tiene ninguna familia para hacerlo.  
  
-Sólo no lo exageres- le advirtió-. Contando a la feliz pareja, probablemente habrá solamente seis personas allí.  
  
-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó-.Todo estará bien.  
  
Continuará........  
  
Bueno chic@s aquí está el capítulo. Como siempre os esperamos para el próximo viernes y si queréis leer nuestras otras traducciones sois bienvenid@s. Ah...se nos olvidaba, si os portáis bien y nos dais mucha guerra el martes habrá capítulo extra.  
  
DI_MALFOY: Si no fueran tan cortos no podríamos llevar tantos a la vez jejeje. Cuenta con que faltan bastantes capítulos para eso. Lo que si te puedo decir es que de momento tendrán una relación de amistad. Bye  
  
Niky_chan: Holis amiguita, Lucius se llevará una gran sorpresa con la parejita feliz. Ron y Herm si aparecen en el fict aunque no demasiado y si no recordamos mal tampoco sale ningún amigo de Draco. Y Harry cambiará de opinión respecto a Draco. Bye  
  
Azalea: Gracias a ti por seguir con nosotras y dejarnos tu opinión. Dumbledore es demasiado listo y Lucius no puede engañarle con sus mentiras. El niño lo quiere para si mismo no para Voldemort así que de momento estará seguro. Bye  
  
Paola: quizás entendiste mal alguna cosa, vuélvelo a leer y según vayamos poniendo capítulos compruebas si lo entendiste bien...será como un aprendizaje jejeje. Besitos.  
  
Txiri: Nos alegra que te guste. No te preocupes enterrarán el hacha de guerra y serán de momento amigos. Respecto a los estudios...solo intenta esforzarte un poco más y verás que te da resultados. Besitos  
  
Sana: gracias por tus palabras. Nos agrada que aprecien y reconozcan nuestro esfuerzo. Saludos. 


	7. Dias de nieve y Domingos

CAPÍTULO 6: DÍAS DE NIEVE Y DOMINGOS  
  
Moria llegó ese día con dos decisiones. La primera era que permanecería con Lucius hasta después de vacaciones. La segunda era que iría a Hogwarts a visitar a Draco. Lucius convino con ambas, con tal de que ella no interfiriera. Luego de prometer que no haría nada para detener el enlace, dejó la Mansión y se apareció a las puertas de la escuela.  
  
Una vez dentro del castillo, preguntó al primer estudiante que vio por la ubicación de los aposentos del profesor Snape. Afortunadamente, era un Slytherin a quien paró, pero eso no evitó que fuera sutilmente interrogada mientras le mostraban el camino. No tenía ninguna duda que su acompañante habría intentado perderla en las mazmorras si sus respuestas no hubiesen sido satisfactorias.  
  
Se detuvo a algunos pies de distancia mientras que el chico de segundo año golpeaba en una puerta corriente. Cuando ésta se abrió, hubieron algunos susurros antes que Severus saliera.  
  
-Gracias, señor Zachary- dijo-. Por favor, encuentre al señor Malfoy y dígale que se reúna con nosotros..  
  
-Sí, señor- replicó el estudiante y salió presuroso.  
  
Severus y Moria entraron en cuarto.  
  
-Es bueno verte, Moria –la saludó-. ¿Necesito preguntar qué te trae a Hogwarts?  
  
-¿Además de invitar a mi sobrino a cenar? –sonrió-. No, supongo que no es necesario que lo hagas.  
  
-¿Qué está maquinando tu hermano? –preguntó Severus.  
  
-No me lo ha contado, y créeme, pregunté – contestó-. En voz alta y más de una vez. Sea lo que sea, no se lo ha dicho a nadie.  
  
-¿Podrás hablar con él para que desista de esta locura?  
  
-Me temo que no –suspiró-. Está empecinado y determinado a que esto se realice, sin importa lo que los demás quieran, incluyendo a Draco. Lo más que puedo hacer es asumir el control de la planificación.  
  
-¿Planearás la ceremonia?- preguntó.  
  
-Lucius lo arruinaría y tampoco creo que los chicos quieran hacerlo – explicó.  
  
Se escuchó un toque en la puerta.  
  
-¡Adelante! –exclamó Severus en voz alta. La puerta se abrió y Draco entró en el cuarto.  
  
-Tía Moria- sonrió mientras se apresuraba hacia ella.  
  
-Hola, cariño – lo saludó la mujer mientras se abrazaban.  
  
-¿Qué te trae a Hogwarts? –preguntó el chico, conociendo completamente la respuesta a eso.  
  
-Bien, pensé que podría llevarte a cenar a Hogsmeade y Severus, amablemente, ha concedido el permiso – le explicó.  
  
-Regresen antes del toque de queda – advirtió Severus-. Mañana tienes clases.  
  
-Estaremos de regreso mucho antes de eso – le aseguró Moria-. Corre y consigue tu capa y te encuentro en la entrada del frente.  
  
Después de que Draco partiera, Moria dio la vuelta y miró a Severus.  
  
-Estaré de visita una buena parte de las vacaciones de Navidad –comentó-. Es probable que nos veamos con frecuencia y, quizás este verano, considerarías dejar este castillo por un tiempo.  
  
Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Por qué, señorita Malfoy?, ¿que haríamos? –preguntó-. ¿Y qué dirá tu hermano?  
  
-Mi hermano puede hacer lo que quiera –sonrió ella-, y si tienes que preguntar eso, entonces ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo hacías.  
  
Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Draco y Moria se sentaban en los tres escobas. Rosemerta acababa de entregarles sus cervezas de mantequilla y salir con sus órdenes cuando Moria se estiró y tomó la mano de Draco.  
  
-¿Y como estás?- le preguntó.  
  
-Tan bien como puedo estar, supongo -Draco se encogió de hombros-. Quiero a padre pero, a veces....  
  
-Sé muy bien como puede ser - concordó ella-. Para algunas cosas, puede esperar años. Para otras, ayer no es bastante pronto.  
  
-Si no fuera tan malditamente impaciente- masculló a través de los dientes fuertemente apretados-. Si no fuera tan inflexible con que todo debía estar hecho antes de fin de año, habría podido hacerlo yo mismo.  
  
-¿Draco, estás enamorado de Harry Potter? -preguntó ella.  
  
Draco se reclinó contra la pared  
  
-Le conozco bastante bien - contestó.  
  
-Pero te gustaría......  
  
-Y hubiera podido hacerlo –dijo él, fervientemente-.Hubiera tomado un tiempo, pero habría sucedido... de alguna manera.  
  
-¿Y tus planes después de Hogwarts?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Han cambiado en los últimos días – declaró Draco-. Quiero decir, tendré un niño del que preocuparme. Eso es, asumiendo que Harry me deje estar cerca de él o del bebé.  
  
-Estás asumiendo que tu padre tiene intención de permitir que Harry se quede con el bebé –observó ella, tranquilamente-. Pero lo más probable sea que Lucius tenga intención de criar al niño él mismo.  
  
-Él no le daría al bebé a....-tragó.  
  
-No creo que tenga ninguna intención de entregar a un bebé, especialmente un heredero suyo, ni siquiera a Voldemort -le aseguró Moria-. Y, mientras que pueda evitarlo, no creo que te forzará a unírtele.  
  
-Tío Severus piensa que podría ser un buen fabricante de pociones –dijo él- , y me gusta eso.  
  
-Alabanzas del Cesar -se rió entre dientes.  
  
Rosemerta llegó con su alimento. El par comió silencioso por algunos minutos. Finalmente, Moria rompió el silencio.  
  
-Draco, te ayudaré en todo yo que pueda – le aseguró-. No podré detener el enlace pero haré lo que pueda para facilitarte las cosas, a ambos. Eso incluye ayudarte a planificarlo.  
  
-¿No podemos hacerlo y ya? - pidió él. Ella solo lo miró-.¿No crees?  
  
-Sólo agradece que tu padre no haya decidido incluirlo dentro de la temporada de la alta sociedad -le informó ella. Él se puso aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Cuando acabaron de comer, caminaron de nuevo rumbo a Hogwarts. Nevaba ligeramente, cubriendo todo de una blanca capa helada. Tan pronto como estuvieron de nuevo en la escuela, Moria le comunicó que regresaría el siguiente fin de semana y que le gustaría conocer a Harry.  
  
-Veré lo que puedo hacer –concedió el chico-. Puede que tenga que conseguir que tío Severus le de una detención para que esté allí.  
  
-Haz lo que se necesite –dijo ella. Besó encima de su cabeza y después observó mientras su sobrino entraba en la escuela antes de desaparecer.  
  
*******  
  
Nevaba suavemente cuando Harry se escapó de la sala común de Gryffindor. Necesitaba pensar y el medio de la muchedumbre no era el lugar para hacerlo. Ni siquiera su dormitorio estaba silencioso.  
  
Dos pares de ojos lo observaron partir.  
  
¿Piensas que está bien? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-No lo sé –contestó Hermione-. No había estado así de silencioso desde el final del cuarto año. Luego de la muerte de Cedric – susurró quedamente.  
  
¿No crees que... no crees que algo le haya sucedido a Sirius, verdad? -insistió él.  
  
-Harry nos habría comentado algo como eso – lo tranquilizó la chica-, estate seguro de ello. Aunque, sea lo que sea lo que le haya dicho Dumbledore, debe haber sido muy malo para afectarlo así.  
  
-¿Crees que debamos preguntarle? – dudó el pelirrojo-. Quizá así nos diga lo qué está sucediendo.  
  
-Tú lo oíste –dijo ella-. No se le permite contarnos- sus ojos adquirieron una mirada lejana-. Estoy segura que lo descubriremos bastante pronto.  
  
******  
  
Harry se encaminó hacia el lago, sentándose en una gran roca. Su capa estaba encantada para mantenerlo caliente y seco a pesar de la nieve. Mientras se sentaba, pensaba en la situación en que se había metido . Su mente estaba funcionando en círculos y se dirigía rápidamente hacia ninguna parte. Decidió manejar una cosa a la vez.  
  
Draco. Aunque en líneas generales seguía siendo un imbécil, el chico rubio parecía más maduro que en su quinto año. Oh, todavía insultaba a Harry y sus amigos y a otros en su casa, pero no parecía haber tanta maldad detrás de ello como hubo una vez. Quizás el cretino finalmente había madurado.  
  
Lucius. El hombre era un Mortífago. Ese era un hecho que era imposible ignorar pero a su vez parecía mirar siempre hacia sus propios intereses, ya sea que coincidieran con los de Voldemort o no. No que Voldemort supiera eso. Lucius era muchas cosas, pero estúpido no era una de ellas. A Harry le encantaría saber lo que planeaba el hombre.  
  
El enlace. Harry había acordado con ello al principio simplemente por mantener a salvo a Sirius y Remus pero ahora... ahora, se preguntaba si no podría utilizarlo en su ventaja. No era el dinero o la posición que la unión con Draco probablemente le traería. Él tenía dinero más que suficiente para un tiempo y la cicatriz en su frente probablemente le conseguiría la entrada en la alta sociedad si quería. Pero esto significaba que nunca tendría que volver con los Dursley, no es que él no pudiera de todos modos. No podría vivir allí mientras que estaba embarazado y no había manera de que llevara allí a un niño suyo. El único problema que tenía era que si lo enlazaban, en vez de simplemente casarlo, no habría ninguna posibilidad de divorcio. Ni el uno ni el otro podría casarse otra vez hasta que su pareja estuviera muerto.  
  
El bebé. Mientras que la idea de unirse a Draco no lo hacía feliz, la idea de tener un hijo propio sí lo hacía. Sería alguien a quien podría amar y que lo amaría a su vez. Lo criarían en el mundo mágico y no sería llamado fenómeno o anormal o cualesquiera de las otras cosas que Vernon, Petunia y Dudley habían amontonado sobre él mientras que crecía. El único problema que tendría sería Lucius y se propuso hacer todo lo posible para negar ese problema.  
  
Con un suspiro, se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo. Podría tomar todas las decisiones que quisiera pero había también muchas variables para estar seguros de cómo cualquier cosa iba a resolverse. Oh, bien. Sobreviviría. Siempre lo hacía, aún cuando resultara herido en el proceso.  
  
Continuará...  
  
DI_MALFOY: gracias por seguir leyendo. Son muy cortos pero la autora lleva escrito bastante y aún queda mucho por decir así que creemos que deben ir aumentando de tamaño según avance (eso esperamos). Para verlos juntos faltan algunos capítulos.  
  
Azalea: Te garantizamos que el que lo quiere es lucius pero claro si le lega al otro le viene que no veas...Moria es muy importante para los dos chicos y será una pieza fundamental en la buena marcha de la relación.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: ¿quien es Moria? Con lo que preguntabas tú por ella jajaja, si es la otra mujer, Narcisa está muerta. Draco y Harry de momento empezaran a aparecer como amigos y un poco después se empezará a liar la perdiz porque las cosas sucederán lentamente y a veces querremos más pero te prometemos que todo se andará. Besos de zipi y zape jajaja (somos igual de traviesas)  
  
Paola: Mmm habrá que leerse ese fict que dices jejeje. Narcisa está muerta por eso le toca a Moria preparar la boda de la parejita aunque no será un `acontecimiento muy Malfoy.´ Harry tardará más de 3 capis en sentir algo por Draco, de momento solo es amistad. 


	8. Campanas azules de boda

CAPÍTULO 7: CAMPANAS AZULES DE BODA  
  
Draco había estado intentando ver a Harry durante toda la semana pero el muchacho de pelo oscuro se las ingenió para no ser atrapado solo. Sabía que nunca se le acercaría mientras estuviera con alguien. El rubio había elegido marcharse.  
  
Los chicos de sexto año estaban ocupados con una poción que no era particularmente difícil pero requería mucha atención. Desafortunadamente, la mente de Harry estaba en otra parte. Ni siquiera notó que Severus estaba parado sobre él hasta que habló.  
  
-Señor Potter, ¿qué poción está preparando? –preguntó suavemente. Tomó el cucharón y vertió su contenido nuevamente dentro de la caldera-. Porque esto no es lo que está preparando el resto de la clase.  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
-Veamos si puede elaborarla mañana por la noche en una detención- continuó Severus-. Ocho de la noche. No se retrase.  
  
-Sí, señor -Harry no vio la mirada que intercambiaron Draco y el profesor.  
  
La clase finalmente terminó y Harry siguió a Ron y Hermione fuera del aula de clase.  
  
-Harry, ¿está todo bien? – preguntó la muchacha de pelo castaño-. Has estado distraído toda la semana.  
  
-Sólo es que tengo mucho en la mente – se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Por lo menos el cretino grasiento no nos quitó ningún punto – comentó Ron.  
  
-No tenías que haber tomado pociones este año, lo sabes –le regaño Hermione.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? – exclamó Ron-. Lo necesito para el entrenamiento de Auror. ¿Y tú, Harry?  
  
-Para enloquecer a Snape – replicó el aludido con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-No puedo creer que te diera detención para mañana – comentó Ron-. Al menos puedes ir a Hogsmeade con nosotros antes. Debes compensar el tiempo que tienes que pasar con él.  
  
-Vamos, vosotros dos –dijo Hermione-. Casi es hora de almorzar  
  
Los tres corrieron escaleras arriba rumbo al Gran Comedor.  
  
****  
  
Draco estaba ya en los aposentos de Severus cuando llegó Moria la noche del sábado. Miró alrededor buscando a Harry. Le dirigió a Draco una mirada desconcertada, pero el muchacho rubio sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Fue necesaria una detención para conseguir que Potter viniera aquí –explicó Severus-. No llegará temprano.  
  
-Intenté acercarme a él, hablarle– agregó Draco-, pero esos amigos suyos estaban siempre ahí.  
  
-Los amigos tienden a hacer eso -Moria se rió entre dientes-. Tu padre vendrá el próximo fin de semana.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco-. Pensaba que lo había dejado todo en tus manos.  
  
-No sé por qué –contestó ella-. Otro intento de mi parte por entender a tu padre y tendré a tu padrino hechizándome. Sería más rápido y, de lejos, menos doloroso- eso le ganó una risa ahogada de Severus-. Él comentó que quería que el enlace se realizara antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.  
  
Antes de que algo más fuera dicho, alguien golpeó a la puerta.  
  
-Entre –invitó Severus. La puerta se abrió y Harry caminó dentro del cuarto- . Entre y cierre la puerta detrás de usted.  
  
Harry cerró la puerta y luego caminó al frente de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando notó la presencia de Draco y su tía.  
  
-Malfoy –masculló-. ¿Tiene detención también?  
  
-Ni uno ni el otro tenéis detención – le informó Severus-. Aunque eso puede cambiar si me molesta demasiado.  
  
-Si esto no es una detención, ¿entonces por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-Eso sería mi culpa –terció Moria. Cruzó el cuarto y le ofreció la mano-. Quería conocerte y Draco dijo que ésta sería la única manera de garantizar que eso sucediera.  
  
-¿Y quién es usted? –preguntó Harry mientras tomaba su mano.  
  
-Moria Malfoy- se presentó ella-. Soy tía de Draco.  
  
Harry apenas se contuvo de apartar de un tirón su mano.  
  
-Un placer – consiguió decir finalmente.  
  
-Estoy segura -ella se rió entre dientes-. Severus, ¿podemos pedir prestada tu oficina?  
  
-Puedes, pero por favor pon un protector si necesitas dejarlos solos –advirtió Severus-. Hay muchos artículos grandes allí dentro que odiaría perder si decidieran comenzar a lanzarse hechizos. Haré que un elfo doméstico os traiga té.  
  
Moria asintió hacia él mientras el trío se encaminaba a la oficina.  
  
Los muchachos tomaron asiento delante del escritorio mientras que Moria se sentaba detrás. Un elfo entró al momento, dejando té y galletas antes de salir nuevamente.  
  
-Primero lo primero – comenzó Moria-. Lucius todavía sigue estando firme en su resolución de enlazaros a vosotros dos. He intentado disuadirlo, pero hasta ahora ha resultado inútil.  
  
-Así pues, ¿qué sucederá ahora? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-Ahora planearemos vuestro enlace –sonrió Moria.  
  
-¿No podríamos sólo hacerlo y pasarlo por encima? –pidió Harry.  
  
-Ya pedí eso – comentó Draco mientras Moria miraba ferozmente a Harry-. Y conseguí la misma mirada.  
  
-¿Cuál es el plan? – Harry se encogió de hombros-. ¿Ningún lujo, ninguna fiesta y muy pocas personas allí?  
  
-Primero, hay varias cosas que se deben hacer para que ocurra el enlace –explicó Moria-. El Director se encargará del hechizo de enlace que es necesario. Tendréis que preocuparos de cosas como los trajes de la ceremonia, los regalos del enlace, los anillos y similares.  
  
-¿Trajes de ceremonia? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Para qué traje de ceremonia?  
  
-Porque Lucius lo quiere de esa manera –le informó Moria-. Y considerando en todo lo que habría podido insistir, esto no es mucho.  
  
-¿Regalos del enlace? – insistió Harry. -¿Anillos?  
  
-El pequeño símbolo de vuestro...afecto hacia el otro –explicó Moria haciendo un gesto con su mano-. No tienen que ser anillos. Podéis utilizar pulseras, si te gustan, aunque los anillos son tradicionales. Puesto que los estudiantes se irán por vacaciones el dieciocho de diciembre, la unión se realizará el veintidós-.¿Tenéis a alguna persona que quisierais invitar? -Ambos sacudieron sus cabezas negando-. Oh, y también necesito llevaros para las compras de navidad. Si pedimos vuestros trajes de ceremonia con suficiente antelación, deberán estar listos para el día diecinueve. Podemos ir a recogerlos y hacer algunas compras de navidad.  
  
-¿Tenías todo planeado antes de tu llegada? –interrogó Draco, intentando no sonreír.  
  
-Ahorra tiempo y problemas –contestó ella-. Y evita que tu padre interfiera. Si por él fuera, esto ocurriría durante el baile y banquete de invierno- los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par-. Estar agradecidos por los pequeños favores.  
  
La conversación se prolongó hasta que decidieron que era demasiado tarde. Mientras los muchachos se levantaban, Moria le pidió a Harry que se quedara un momento. Envió a Draco a dormir con un beso y un recordatorio de que su padre le enviaría una lechuza sobre su visita del próximo fin de semana.  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del adolescente rubio, Moria dio la vuelta hacia Harry.  
  
-Espero que no me juzgues por las acciones de mi hermano –le pidió-. Lucius puede ser un cretino insoportable a veces, pero es familia.  
  
-No me has intentado maldecir todavía –comentó Harry-. Eso es un punto a tu favor- la miró-. No te conozco lo bastante bien como para gustarme o disgustarme todavía.  
  
-Bastante justo –reconoció la mujer-. Me atrevería a opinar que tampoco conoces bien a Draco.  
  
-Bastante bien –gruñó él.  
  
-¿Tú no estarías de acuerdo si Lucius fuera tu padre? –preguntó ella-. La palabra de Lucius era y es ley en su hogar y el precio por olvidar eso puede ser absolutamente... severo. No me entiendas mal. Lucius ama mucho a Draco y lo protegería con su propia vida en caso de necesidad, pero muy pocas personas lograr Llevarle la contraria. Draco no es una de esas personas.  
  
-¿Eres una de esas personas?  
  
-En cierto grado, sí –expresó ella-. Pero igualmente sé cuando no contrariarle. Este enlace es una de esas ocasiones.  
  
-¿Y sus otros intereses? -Harry intentó ser diplomático.  
  
-Si piensas que Lucius es malo, deberías haber conocido a nuestro padre –susurró Moria, suavemente-. Es una de las razones por las que Lucius y yo somos tan cercanos. Esos otros intereses nunca eran lo que Lucius quería, pero contrariar a Padre en esto habría sido... peligroso.  
  
-¿Por qué no se fue? –preguntó Harry, genuinamente curioso.  
  
-Tendrías que preguntarle eso a él– dijo Moria-. Pero sé esto, Harry. Una vez que estés enlazado a Draco, Lucius te considerará familia. La misma protección que da a Draco, la extenderá a ti y al niño.  
  
La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.  
  
-Harry, sé que esto es mucho pedirte – musitó, arrodillándose delante de él- . También sé por qué lo estás haciendo. No tienes nada que temer de mí, te lo prometo. Si dudas de mí, pregunta a Severus o al Director. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.  
  
-No puedo dejar de pensar lo que dirían mis padres sobre esto –dijo él, en voz baja-. Por supuesto, si estuvieran vivos, esto no estaría sucediendo.  
  
-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? –preguntó ella.  
  
-No hasta que lo haga –dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza-. Lucius y yo tenemos un acuerdo. El enlace y el bebé por la libertad de mi padrino. Que Merlín le ayude si rompe su promesa.  
  
-No lo hará – denegó Moria. Por la razón que sea, esto significa demasiado para él y romper su palabra arruinaría eso- asintió mientras ella se ponía de pie-. Casi es hora del toque de queda, -comentó-. Mejor regresa a tu dormitorio.  
  
Él se puso de pie y se alisto para irse.  
  
-Pensaré sobre lo que dijiste –le aseguró.  
  
-Eso es todo lo que pido –declaró ella-. A propósito, puedes enviarme una lechuza siempre que necesites lo que sea-.El chico asintió una vez más. Recogiendo sus cosas, abandonó la oficina.  
  
Pocos minutos más tarde, Severus entro en el recinto..  
  
-¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó.  
  
Moira comenzó a levantarse pero él le indicó que regresase a su posición Se inclinó en el escritorio al lado de ella.  
  
-Mejor de lo que esperaba –contestó con un suspiro-.Ambos parecen resignados al hecho de que no hay nada que puedan hacer para salir de esto. Harry no parecía saber mucho sobre enlaces, sin embargo.  
  
-Fue criado por muggles, ¿recuerdas? –explicó el hombre-.-Si no se lo han enseñado, no puede saberlo.  
  
-Le he dicho a Albus en más de una ocasión que necesitaba hacer algo sobre eso – confesó la mujer-.Cómo esperan que un nacido de padres muggles y criado allí, viva en el mundo mágico si no sabe nada sobre esto-. Él se limitó a reír entre dientes-. Vaya, ahí está un sonido que no consigo escuchar muy a menudo.  
  
-Eso es porque tengo muy pocas razones para ello en estos días..  
  
-El enlace será el veintidós diciembre -le informo-. ¿Puedes tener la poción lista para entonces?  
  
Él asintió.  
  
-Será todo como Lucius quiere – aseveró.  
  
-Bien. Ahora – continuó la mujer, levantándose-. ¿Tienes algún plan para mañana por la mañana?  
  
-Es domingo –replicó el maestro-. Ningún plan. ¿Por qué?  
  
-Bien – insinuó ella, tomando su mano y conduciéndolo fuera de la oficina-. Podremos dormir adentro.  
  
*****  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común cuando Harry regresó de su ' detención.´ Sabía que si no hablaba con ellos por si mismo, igual le preguntarían. Caminó y se sentó en un sillón junto a ellos y al lado del fuego.  
  
-¿Cómo fue la detención? –preguntó Ron.  
  
-Como habitualmente – replicó Harry. Odiaba mentir a sus amigos. Escuché murmurar en voz balas las palabras `estudiantes idiotas ´ un montón de veces.  
  
-¿La poción salió bien? –preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Dijo que estaba pasable, sólo eso – mintió Harry. Hora de escaparse-. Escuchad, me voy a la cama. El estar solo en el mismo cuarto con Snape agota todas mi energía.  
  
-De acuerdo –aceptó Ron-. Subiré en un momento.  
  
Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Hermione le dio las buenas noches mientras desaparecía. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, vio que Neville estaba ya acostado, pero Seamus y Dean no se veían por ninguna parte. Harry lo agradeció. Cambiándose a sus pijamas, se metió en la cama. Tiró de sus cortinas. Tenía que pensar y no quería ser molestado.  
  
Moria le había dado mucho sobre lo que pensar. Según ella, Draco estaba en la misma posición que él. Tampoco quería esta unión pero estaba demasiado asustado para ir en contra de su padre. Recordó que el día que Lucius había soltado la bomba en la oficina del Director, su rostro reflejó una mirada de impresión y sorpresa, antes de lograr enmascararla. Eso significaba que tampoco sabía nada de aquello.  
  
Moria era algo misteriosa también. Le había dicho que preguntara al Director o al Profesor Snape acerca de ella. No preguntaría a Snape, pero a Dumbledore...si ella era cualquier cosa con excepción de lo que afirmó, él lo sabría. Si ella significara un peligro, no le permitiría acercársele. Después de todo, Lucius no lo vio fuera de la oficina del Director.  
  
La mujer no era como los otros Malfoy que conocía. Estaba casi seguro que le había dicho más sobre su hermano de lo que Lucius hubiera querido que supiera. Ante esto, sólo tenía que esperar y ver la actitud de ella.  
  
Con la fecha decidida, todo se convertía en más real y menos como una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no había nadie alrededor a quien pudiera confiar este secreto y no se sentía a gusto hablando con la gente que ya lo sabía. Finalmente se quedó dormido con todos los pensamientos todavía dando vueltas a través de su cabeza.  
  
Continuara........  
  
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, hoy no tenemos tiempo de responderos individualmente. Queremos agradeceros el apoyo y las muestras de cariño que tod@s habéis demostrado con el pueblo español. Mil gracias. Besitos a tod@s  
  
Azalea: Sí, Moria es la mujer del primer capítulo.  
  
Os queremos comentar que abrimos un rinconcito con la idea de que se convierta en un lugar acogedor donde encontrarnos y leer o hablar un rato. Lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Por favor vayan que las esperamos  
  
También, para l@s que siguen Escapology, queremos disculparnos pues esta semana nos fue imposible terminar la traducción, pero el viernes próximo sin falta estará publicada. En compensación, tienen un nuevo capítulo de afterglow. Besos y hasta el viernes. 


	9. Tú dices patata yo digo

CAPÍTULO 8: TÚ DICES PATATA, YO DIGO...  
  
Lucius estaba sentado en su estudio, delante de un ardiente fuego. Sorbía su brandy mientras una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba a través de sus labios. Todos sus planes se estaban cumpliendo.  
  
En realidad, habría preferido esperar otro año o algo así, pero Draco estaba volviéndose menos... flexible últimamente. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su hijo heredase sus propiedades. Hasta entonces, haría lo que pensaba era mejor... o por lo menos, lo más ventajoso.  
  
El pensamiento de un niño que llevara la herencia de ambas líneas, los Potter y los Malfoy. era embriagador, de hecho. Ambas familias eran totalmente antiguas y poderosas, y sabios en magia. Pero mientras que los Malfoys generalmente se movían detrás de los escenarios, los Potters eran de los que iban a la cabeza del ataque. Tímidos y retraídos no eran.  
  
Criaría a este niño a su manera. Aún no había decidido si alejaría al niño (estaba seguro que sería un varón) de sus padres, especialmente de Potter, o no. Lucius había esperado que el Gryffindor hubiera dispuesto ya de Voldemort, pero no importaba. El destino de Harry Potter era derrotar a esa serpiente de ojos carmesí. El de Lucius Dimitri Malfoy era, ser al siguiente poder. Este niño, este ser nacido de odio, gobernaría el Mundo Mágico... y Lucius lo gobernaría a él.  
  
*****  
  
Severus abrió un ojo cuando sintió que algo rozaba a través de su mejilla.  
  
-No recuerdo que fueras así de madrugadora cuando éramos estudiantes –comentó, mirando a Moria.  
  
-He tenido mi té de esta mañana –sonrió ella-, aunque hubiera deseado algo más fuerte.  
  
-¿Hablarás con Lucius temprano? –ante su asentimiento, Severus continuó-. Pensaba que podrías hacerlo cambiar de opinión.  
  
-Eso no es sobre lo qué necesito hablarle –comentó ella-. Es de Harry.  
  
-No me digas que `Perfecto Potter ´ ha encontrado un abogado en ti.  
  
-Él está lejos de ser perfecto –replicó ella, dando un manotazo en su brazo. El hombre frunció el ceño mientras se volteaba y se incorporaba-. Y tomaré el papel de defensor de ambos. Necesitan a alguien. Y Merlín sabe que nadie más lo hará.  
  
-Creo que Albus puede discrepar contigo – le recordó.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore en un viejo intrigante que utilizará a cualquiera y lo que sea que necesite para ganar esta guerra –señaló Moria-. Tú más que nadie lo deberías de saber. Hablaré con Lucius sobre Harry. Si conozco a mi hermano tan bien como creo que lo hago, tan pronto como las noticias lleguen a ser públicas, realizará una gran fiesta. Lo qué Harry sabe de etiqueta mágica es abismal.  
  
-Es un Gryffindor –resopló Severus-. Su etiqueta, mágica o de cualquier otro tipo, es abismal. Y el haber sido criado por Muggles, ciertamente no ayuda- la miró-. Piensas darle clases- no era una pregunta.  
  
-Con algo de ayuda de Draco –asintió ella-, si no por otra razón, al menos por la memoria de Lily.  
  
-Había olvidado que vosotras dos erais amigas –comentó Severus-. Podrías considerar contarle a Harry ese pequeño detalle. Podría ayudaros a ambos a avanzar.  
  
Fue entonces que él notó que ya estaba vestida.  
  
-¿Llevas rato levantada? – le preguntó.  
  
-No mucho tiempo- contestó, besándolo suavemente-. Los elfos domésticos trajeron el desayuno. Está hechizado para que se mantenga caliente.  
  
-Reunámonos en Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana – le pidió Severus, tomando su mano.  
  
-De acuerdo, el domingo –convino ella-. Mejor me voy antes que cambie de opinión- lo besó otra vez y luego salió de su dormitorio y de sus aposentos.  
  
Saltando de la cama, Severus vistió una túnica y caminó hacia su salita. Se sirvió una taza de té y, mientras bebía, se preguntaba cuán extraña había llegado a ser su vida.  
  
****  
  
Lucius estaba sentado en el pequeño comedor cuando Moria regresó a la Mansión. La mujer se sirvió una taza de té y luego se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Comenzaba a preguntarme si planeabas volver –comentó él tranquilamente.  
  
-Cállate –le dijo ella-. Ya supere la edad de pedir permiso.  
  
-Hace tiempo –murmuró él  
  
- Y te agradecería que te mantuvieras alejado de esto.  
  
-Delicada esta mañana –comentó él con ironía-. ¿Qué está mal? ¿No necesitas sacarlo de tu sistema?  
  
-O quizá lo necesites tú –sonrió ella-. Podría compartir. Estoy segura que a Severus no le importaría- eso le consiguió un sonrisa. Luego, la mujer se giró con el rostro serio-. Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Oh?  
  
-Es sobre Harry – le explicó -.Y antes que vayas a enojarte, no es sobre el enlace.  
  
-¿Entonces sobre qué es? –preguntó él.  
  
-Harry necesita un profesor particular para nuestro mundo –apuntó Moria. Después de el enlace, te guste o no, para todos los intentos y propósitos, será un Malfoy-. No querrías que te avergonzara la primera vez que saliera en público, ¿verdad?  
  
-Esto redundará en mi beneficio en cualquier caso –meditó-. De acuerdo. Haz lo que puedas antes del enlace. Veremos qué más necesita ser hecho después eso.  
  
-Puede ser que también consideres llevar a Draco al Callejón Diagon para conseguir su ropa el sábado –sugirió Moria-. Planeo llevar a Harry el fin de semana siguiente. Los acompañaré a ambos a hacer algunas compras de Navidad el día después del inicio de las vacaciones escolares.  
  
-¿Y todo lo demás? –preguntó Lucius.  
  
-Me encargare –informó Moria-. Para el momento en que llegue el día del enlace, todo estará listo.  
  
-Bien –Lucius sonrió-. No querrás decepcionarme.  
  
Ella le sacó la lengua.  
  
-Ve a amenazar a alguien que pueda realmente estar asustado de ti –le dijo ella.  
  
Eso consiguió una risa ahogada de él.  
  
-Sé que te ocuparás de todo –comentó. Terminó su té y se puso de pie-. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer- finalizó, besando su mejilla antes de salir del comedor.  
  
******  
  
Harry estaba sentado ante una mesa en una zona poco concurrida de la biblioteca cuando Draco lo encontró. Se sorprendió cuando el rubio se sentó y comenzó a levantarse, pero Draco lo detuvo.  
  
-No te vayas –pidió-.Solo quiero hablar.  
  
-Pues habla – replicó Harry.  
  
-Solo quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con mi padre sobre este... este enlace – confesó Draco-. No sabía nada sobre ello hasta que lo anunció en la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
-Eso es lo que dijo tu tía el sábado por la noche, después que te fuiste– comentó Harry-.¿Si no lo querías, por qué aceptaste?  
  
Mi padre es un hombre muy poderos y un mago muy poderoso –explicó Draco-. No soy lo bastante fuerte para ir contra él, por lo menos no todavía. Algún día, pienso, lo seré- miró a Harry-. ¿Le has contado a tu padrino sobre lo qué está sucediendo?  
  
Harry sacudió su cabeza.  
  
-Si lo hiciera, iría tras tu padre –comentó-. Terminaría muerto o volvería a Azkaban.  
  
-Harry, sé que no te gusto –dijo Draco-, pero vamos a necesitarnos uno al otro para poder pasar por esto. Sería mejor para ambos.  
  
-Un frente unido, quieres decir –tanteó Harry.  
  
-Exactamente –dijo Draco-. No podemos detener el enlace ni el embarazo, pero podemos decidir el resto de nuestro futuro.  
  
-¿Como cómo viviremos después del enlace y cómo criaremos a nuestro niño? –preguntó Harry. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que Draco había estado pensando las mismas cosas que él.  
  
Para el momento en que el bebé nazca, seremos legalmente adultos – explicó Draco-. Mientras estemos juntos, no podrán hacer nada.  
  
Las adolescencias se sonrieron el uno al otro.  
  
-Muy Slytherin de tu parte –comentó Harry.  
  
-Si hay una cosa que ser hijo de mi padre me ha enseñado, es cómo conseguir lo que quiero –dijo Draco. -Tendrá que ser hecho sutilmente para que mi padre no se de cuenta de qué está sucediendo hasta que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
-¿Qué sobre tu tía Moria? –preguntó Harry. -¿Ella nos ayudará?  
  
-Pienso que si –contestó Draco-. Está en contra del enlace pero tampoco puede hacer nada. Sin embargo, le ha dejado saber a mi padre exactamente cómo se siente. Está tratando de evitar que todo se vaya por la borda.  
  
-¿Por la borda?  
  
-Si mi padre pensara que puede manejarlo, nuestro enlace sería el punto culminante de la estación social.  
  
Ambos muchachos se estremecieron ante ese pensamiento.  
  
-Creo que no podremos ocultar esto por siempre –comentó Harry-, especialmente después de que yo... tú sabes, comience a parecer como....  
  
-La palabra es embarazado- sonrió Draco.  
  
-Sé cuál es la palabra –Harry frunció el ceño-. Sólo que tengo problemas para usarla cuando estoy hablando de mi mismo. Como decía, deseo ocultarlo mientras podamos. Podremos hacer control de daños cuando salga a la luz.  
  
-¿No sería mejor si lo anunciáramos nosotros mismos? –preguntó Draco-. De esa manera, tendríamos algo que decir en lo que.... se.....¿Qué estoy pensando? En un minuto cualquier reportero meterá sus pequeñas manos codiciosas en esto, será libre para todos, sin importar quién lo anuncie.  
  
-Lo sé – Harry suspiró-. No va a ser fácil, ¿verdad?  
  
-No durante mucho tiempo –concedió Draco con un suspiro en respuesta-.Un tiempo muy largo.  
  
Ninguno de los adolescentes habló durante un buen rato. Lo qué ni uno ni otro notaron, fue el par de ojos que los miraban.  
  
Cuando Draco regresó a su cuarto, vio la lechuza de su padre sentada en el espaldar de su silla de escritorio. Tomando la nota de su pata, Draco dio a la lechuza una chuchería y un poco de agua, antes de enviarla de regreso, luego se sentó en su cama y abrió su carta.  
  
Draco,  
  
En mi visita este sábado, iremos al callejón Diagon. En ese tiempo, elegiremos tus trajes para la ceremonia y seleccionaremos el anillo que darás a tu compañero durante la misma. También cenaremos en el Tea room. Vístete apropiadamente. Te recogeré a las dos de la tarde. Tu tía hará el mismo viaje el fin de semana siguiente.  
  
Padre.´  
  
"¿Mi compañero?", pensó Draco. "¿Ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre, padre?" Se rió entre dientes. Para el momento en que todo fuera dicho y hecho, su padre no sabría qué lo había golpeado.  
  
*****  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían sentado cuando apareció Hedwig. Harry tomó la nota unida a su pata y le dio un pedazo de tocino. Ella lo pellizcó y luego voló juguetonamente fuera del Gran Comedor.  
  
-¿De quién es esa nota? –preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Bien, como verás, no la he abierto todavía –contestó Harry. Ron sólo frunció el ceño, mientras su amigo desenrollaba el pergamino.  
  
`Harry  
  
No te preocupes por la nota. Es un hechizo que solamente tu puedes leer. Padre me va a llevar al callejón Diagon este fin de semana para adquirir mis trajes para la ceremonia. Mencionó que tía Moria se tomará el fin de semana siguiente. Necesito saber si prefieres un anillo o una pulsera como símbolo del enlace. Preferiría una pulsera, pero podemos hacer los anillos si te gustan más. Si puedes, reúnete conmigo mañana en la biblioteca, en el mismo lugar.  
  
D´  
  
-¿Bien? –preguntó Ron.  
  
-No es nada importante –comentó Harry–. Sólo alguna información que Dumbledore quiere que averigüe.  
  
¿Cómo un proyecto misterioso? –preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Sí –afirmó Harry-, y no, todavía no puedo deciros sobre ello. Sabéis que si pudiera lo haría. ¿No lo hago siempre?..... Bueno, casi siempre. Vamos. Tenemos Pociones esta mañana -acabaron rápidamente su desayuno y se dirigieron hacia clase.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Chic@s aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. Por favor pasar a leer nuestra nueva traducción Unnecessary Changes que os aseguramos que es muy divertida. Hasta el viernes  
  
Azalea: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu respeto, lo agradecemos de veras. Creemos que llevas razón el lo que nuestro único enemigo somos nosotros mismos pero por suerte en momentos como este todos nos demostramos que la mayoría de las personas merecemos la pene y que solo hay unos pocos desalmados. Gracias por leernos. Besos  
  
Paola: Gracias por decirnos, le echaremos un vistazo para ver que tal es. Nos vemos el viernes  
  
Txiri: hola guapetona, su tía es muy buena y se está currando la confianza de Harry. Por suerte el día de la boda solo estarán los que se queden en Hogwarts para navidad. Besitos 


	10. Harry y Draco se sientan en un árbol

Capítulo 9: Harry y Draco se sientan en un árbol  
  
Faltaban cuatro semanas para que comenzaran las vacaciones de Navidad. Decir que Draco y Harry estaban nerviosos habría sido una subestimación. Cuando Lucius llevó a Draco a la tienda de Madame Malkin para elegir sus trajes, le tomó una hora para decidir qué quería. Estuvieron alrededor de otra hora en la joyería sólo para escoger la pulsera correcta para el enlace. Para el momento en que se encaminaron al Salón de Té, su padre estaba listo para lanzarle una maldición.  
  
Draco se enfadó con Pansy cuando la descubrió espiándolos a Harry y a él. Cuando la chica lo amenazó con decirle a su padre lo qué estaba sucediendo, le contestó, muy enérgicamente y sin dejar lugar a dudas, que su padre ya sabía, muchas gracias, y estaba haciendo lo que él deseaba y a menos que ella quisiera estar en el extremo final de una repugnante maldición, sería mejor que cerrara la boca.  
  
La sala común quedó silenciosa mientras todos dieron la vuelta a mirar al rubio adolescente. Éste murmuró algunas palabras y después salió del cuarto como un huracán.  
  
A Harry no le estaba yendo mejor. Había conseguido esconderse de Ron y de Hermione durante la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. El fin de semana Moria vino a Hogwarts a llevarlo para adquirir su traje para la ceremonia, y le entregó un libro sobre etiqueta mágica. Cuando tomaban el té, le explicó el por qué se lo había dado. Le pidió que lo leyera, diciendo que hablarían de ello el próximo fin de semana en que lo visitara. Cualquier duda que tuviera antes de eso, podría preguntarle a Draco.  
  
Draco y Harry pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Con excepción de los adultos implicados, no había nadie más con quien pudieran hablar sobre lo que sucedía, excepto el uno con el otro. Algunas veces se encontraban en un aula vacía en las mazmorras, cerca de los aposentos de Severus.  
  
Un viernes, estaban sentados sobre unas almohadas que Draco había transformado a partir de algunos libros que se encontraban allí. Harry había conseguido algunos dulces con Dobby, así que se sentaron a comer en silencio por un rato.  
  
-La gente no va a estar feliz –Draco habló por fin, quedamente.  
  
-No, no lo estará –convino Harry –. Puede que no se alegren por nosotros, pero nuestros verdaderos amigos deberán apoyarnos.  
  
-Es verdad– aceptó Draco -. Si nuestros nombres no fueran Malfoy y Potter. Mis amigos...no creo tener ningún amigo verdadero.  
  
-Ron estallará y rechazará hablar conmigo por un tiempo- se lamentó Harry-. Hermione también estallará y después intentará y encontrará una manera de sacarme de esto.  
  
Draco casi preguntó si quería salir de eso, pero contuvo su lengua.  
  
-Por lo menos no tenemos que hacer nada –dijo finalmente-. Tía Moria se está ocupando de todo.  
  
-Me gusta tu tía – declaró Harry-. Es linda.  
  
-Sí, lo es.  
  
-Era amiga de mi mamá – continuó Harry-. Estudiaban juntas.  
  
Hicieron silencio por algunos minutos.  
  
-Draco, ¿has hecho eso antes? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Eso?  
  
-Ya sabes – titubeó Harry-. Sexo.  
  
-¿Hombre o mujer?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Cualquiera.  
  
-Mujeres, un poco de besuqueo y tal –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Nada con hombres.  
  
-Igual yo – musitó Harry y miró al otro adolescente-. Esto va a ser tremendo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, que ni uno ni el otro sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.  
  
-Se pueden conseguir libros sobre ello– comentó Draco.  
  
-Bien, pero no creo que estén en la biblioteca – replicó Harry-. Y no creo que eso sea algo sobre lo que podamos preguntar a tu padre.  
  
-No, no lo es –convino Draco-, aún cuando él no fue cien por ciento Heterosexual. Tía Moria podría hacerlo, pero se burlaría sin piedad.  
  
-Por lo menos no nos haría una mala pasada sobre ello – observó Harry.  
  
-Eso nos deja únicamente a Dumbledore- ambos adolescentes se estremecieron- , o a mi Padrino.  
  
-Snape –suspiró Harry-. No puedo creer que estemos pensando realmente sobre esto.  
  
-Por lo menos él no se reirá de nosotros- Harry se limitó a mirarlo con incredulidad -.¿A quién estoy engañando? –gimió Draco-. Reirá tan fuerte que tendremos que levantarlo del suelo.  
  
Así es cómo Draco se encontró parado en la oficina de Severus la tarde siguiente.  
  
-¿Desea algo, señor Malfoy? –preguntó el Profesor.  
  
-Tengo que pedirte un favor, tío Severus – suplicó Draco.  
  
-Oh me gusta eso, ¿cierto? –preguntó Severus-. Bien, ¿cuál es el favor?  
  
-Harry y yo estuvimos hablando – explicó Draco-. Verás.... él y yo... es decir... ninguno de nosotros ha hecho..... necesitamos....- miró al piso.  
  
-Draco, ¿qué estás tratando de decir? –preguntó Severus.  
  
Draco respiró profundamente.  
  
-Es sobre sexo –expresó finalmente.  
  
Se arqueó una ceja.  
  
-¿Qué hay sobre ello?  
  
-Merlín, esto es embarazoso –murmuró Draco.  
  
-No conseguirás que sea más fácil al dar tantos rodeos –razonó Severus-. Sólo escúpelo y ya.  
  
-De acuerdo, aquí va – replicó Draco-. Harry y yo no sabemos nada sobre sexo gay y nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos.  
  
Hubo una pequeña tos.  
  
-¿Qué clase de ayuda? –preguntó el hombre mayor.  
  
-Pensamos que quizás podrías encontrarnos un... un libro o algo – sugirió Draco. Su cara estaba casi del color del cabello de Ron.  
  
-¿Un libro?  
  
-Bien, ¡necesitamos algo! –explotó Draco. -¡Ninguno de los dos tenemos experiencia alguna con esto!  
  
-Ambos sois vírgenes – declaró Severus, intentando no sonreír-, en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
  
-¿Y qué si lo somos? –preguntó Draco-. El ser virgen no es algo para estar avergonzado, ¿sabes?.  
  
-No, no lo es -aceptó Severus-, y me disculpo por mis risas.  
  
Draco rechazó las disculpas con la mano.  
  
-¿Nos ayudarás o no? –insistió.  
  
-Veré lo que puedo hacer – concedió Severus.  
  
-Gracias – musitó Draco-. Sólo una cosa más.  
  
-¿Y eso sería?  
  
-¿Podrías esperar cinco minutos después de que me vaya para comenzar a reír? – pidió el adolescente-. Por lo menos de esa manera tendré la ilusión que tomaste esto seriamente.  
  
Severus sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera del cuarto.  
  
Tres días más tarde, un paquete fue entregado a Draco. Al abrirlo, encontró dos libros: "Guía de un Principiante al Sexo Gay" y "La Alegría del Sexo Gay". Tío Severus se había superado. Se los mostró a Harry esa noche.  
  
-¿Rió mucho cuando se los pediste? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-No mientras pude escucharlo –contestó Draco-, pero, conociendo su pervertido sentido del humor, lo más probable es que continuara riendo entre dientes el resto del día.  
  
-No lo dudaría – comentó Harry-. ¿Miraste los libros?  
  
-Un poco – asintió Draco-. Pensé que sería mejor si los mirábamos juntos.  
  
Se recostaron sobre las almohadas transformadas y abrieron 'La Guía del Principiante'. El único sonido que se escuchó en los siguientes minutos fue el paso de las páginas. Ambos muchachos se ponían más rojos con cada nueva página. Finalmente, Draco cerró el libro de golpe.  
  
-Oh, Merlín – susurró.  
  
-He oído hablar de cosas como esas –titubeó Harry-, pero nunca imaginé...  
  
-Ni yo – concordó Draco-. Tenemos que hacer eso.  
  
-Sí, lo tenemos que hacer – asumió Harry-. Esto es culpa de tu padre.  
  
-Sí, lo es – aceptó Draco-. Ajustaremos cuentas con él más adelante- miró al otro muchacho-. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?  
  
-No estoy seguro – musitó Harry-. Quiero decir, no quiero entrar en esto con los ojos cerrados pero....  
  
-Pero no te sientes con ánimo como para tener sexo en este momento – terminó Draco-. Yo tampoco- Harry dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que sostenía-. Nos conocernos mejor, pero no creo que estemos listos para esto.  
  
-Por otra parte, si no hemos hecho nada, esto va a ser muy... torpe – comentó Harry-. ¿Qué sugieres?  
  
-Bien. ¿Qué te parece un beso? – propuso Draco-. Quiero decir, esa sería probablemente una buena manera de comenzar.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó.  
  
Draco se incorporó e indicó a Harry que lo imitara.  
  
-Sólo relájate –susurró Draco. Deslizó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo jaló suavemente hacia él. Sus labios se tocaron levemente por un par de segundos, antes de separarse.  
  
-Wow –murmuró Harry quedamente.  
  
-Sí –convino Draco.  
  
-¿Podemos intentarlo otra vez? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-Seguro – aceptó Draco-, si tú quieres.  
  
Sus labios se tocaron pero esta vez no se separaron. Draco lamió ligeramente el labio inferior de Harry, haciendo al muchacho de pelo oscuro gemir. El rubio aprovechó la situación y frotó su lengua a lo largo de la boca de Harry quién no tardó en responder. Pronto, sus besos llegaron a ser muy profundos y ardientes.  
  
Después de lo qué pareció ser una eternidad pero sólo fueron segundos, se separaron. Ambos jadeaban y sus caras estaban rojas. Pero esta vez no por vergüenza. Les tomó algunos minutos recuperar el aliento, y poner bajo control otras reacciones corporales.  
  
-Casi es hora del toque de queda – observó Harry-. Mejor nos vamos.  
  
Draco asintió.  
  
-¿Mañana por la noche? –preguntó.  
  
-Sí – afirmó Harry, dándole una pequeña sonrisa-. Mañana por la noche.  
  
Dio a Draco otro pequeño beso y luego salió del aula.  
  
Esa noche, ambos muchachos se echaron en sus camas, pensando en esos besos. Pasó un largo rato antes que cualquiera de ellos cayera dormido.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola chic@s. Aquí estamos con el nuevo capítulo. Además de nuestras traducciones en nuestro grupo podéis encontrar la traducción de los tres primeros capítulos de atracción magnética de la que hemos conseguido el permiso de frizzy. Esperamos vuestros comentarios. Besos  
  
DI_MALFOY: Esperamos que te hayan gustado los besos de este capítulo ya que qerías ver más de la pareja. Para la boda faltan poquitos capítulos.  
  
Gala Snape: sí, por lo menos ya van avanzando y más en este capi. No solo Harry creo que tampoco Draco lo va a permitir.  
  
Azalea: Tienes razón todos lo hemos demostrado. Ya verás la que se lía por culpa de la prensa pero lo superarán todo juntos. Harry y Draco se protegerán con ayuda de Moria y Lucius seguramente no pueda llevar sus planes a cabo.  
  
ARLC MALFOY: Muchas gracias, lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Nuestras actualizaciones suelen ser los viernes.  
  
Paola: Hola. Gracias por seguir con nosotras. El bebé no sabemos como se va a llamar y hasta lo que lleva la autora aún no había nacido.  
  
  
  
Murtilla: muchas gracias por leer, lo sentimos pero ninguna de tus preguntas pueden ser contestadas porque aún no se ha visto algunas cosas en el fict y tampoco podemos estropeárselo a la gente que está leyendo la historia. 


	11. Está comenzando a parecer mucho como nav...

CAPÍTULO 10: ESTÁ COMENZANDO A PARECER MUCHO COMO NAVIDAD  
  
-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que pasemos las vacaciones contigo? –preguntó Ron, quien estaba terminando de embalar su baúl.  
  
-Estaré bien- Harry aseguró al pelirrojo-. Dumbledore dijo algo sobre mantenerme ocupado hasta el próximo mes.  
  
-Supongo que podría ser peor. Podía ser Snape.  
  
Ambos muchachos se estremecieron. Ron cerró su baúl y luego bajó acompañado por Harry.  
  
Hermione los esperaba en la sala común.  
  
-Si hubieras empacado ayer por la noche –comenzó ella.  
  
-Entonces no tendrías a nadie a quien enloquecer– replicó Ron.  
  
La muchacha de pelo marrón le miro con rabia antes de girar hacia Harry.  
  
-He dejado tus regalos con el Profesor Dumbledore –le informó-. Él me aseguró que te los guardaría hasta Navidad.  
  
Envié los vuestros anticipadamente – comentó Harry. La señora Weasley se cerciorará de que los recibáis para Navidad.  
  
Harry caminó con sus amigos hasta el Vestíbulo de Entrada y los miró mientras subían en los carruajes. Luego de un breve saludo con la mano, se alejaron. El Niño-Que-Vivió continuó parado en la escalinata hasta que los perdió de vista. Con un suspiro, dio la vuelta y entró nuevamente al castillo.  
  
Dumbledore estaba parado en el Vestíbulo cuando Harry llegó al interior.  
  
-¿Cómo estás hoy? –preguntó el anciano.  
  
-Bien, creo -Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Vienes conmigo? – pidió Dumbledore-. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte- y dando la vuelta, caminó por el pasillo con Harry detrás.  
  
Harry reconoció el área del castillo en el que estaban. del tiempo en que Remus había estado enseñándole. Era el área dedicada al las habitaciones del profesorado, con excepción de los Jefes de las Casas que permanecían cerca de sus respectivos dormitorios, y estaba generalmente fuera de límites de los estudiantes. Mientras la pareja caminaba por el pasillo, Harry vio a Severus y Draco, quienes los estaban esperando. Ambos Slytherins levantaron la vista cuando se acercaron.  
  
-Bueno, aquí tienes a ambos – comentó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Y por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó Severus.  
  
-Pensé que a los muchachos les gustaría ver donde se van a quedar después de la boda – declaró el Director.  
  
-¿Donde nos vamos a quedar? – inquirió Draco.  
  
-¿No estaremos en nuestros dormitorios? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-Una vez que os enlacen y con el niño, pensamos que sería más fácil si teníais vuestros propios cuartos –explicó Dumbledore-. ¿Entramos?  
  
Se acercó al retrato que guardaba la puerta.  
  
-Respiración de bebé – expresó. El retrato se movió para abrirse-. Por supuesto, podeis cambiar la contraseña- el cuarteto caminó adentro.  
  
La sala de estar era la mitad del tamaño de la sala común de Griffyndor y estaba decorada con cortinas verdes y azules con acentos de plata y oro. Era sencilla pero parecía cómoda. Había una pequeña cocina a un lado y una sola puerta.  
  
-A través de esa puerta está su dormitorio, el cuarto de baño y el cuarto de niños –informó Dumbledore.  
  
-Entonces permaneceremos aquí hasta después de que el bebé nazca – musitó Harry-. Incluso durante el verano.  
  
-Sería lo más seguro – confirmó Dumbledore.  
  
-Mi padre podría protegernos – sugirió Draco.  
  
-Si el Señor Oscuro decidiera visitar la Mansión, como ha hecho en varias ocasiones en el pasado – intervino Severus-, la protección de tu padre sería menos que ideal.  
  
-Si permanecéis en la escuela, estaréis más allá de su alcance – sentenció Dumbledore-. Él no es lo bastante fuerte como para atacar la escuela y sobrevivir.  
  
-Todavía –murmuró Severus, pero fue ignorado.  
  
-El Profesor Snape y yo os dejaremos curiosear –dijo Dumbledore mientras él y Severus caminaban hacia la puerta-. Haré que uno de los elfos domésticos os traiga el almuerzo más tarde- con eso, los adultos se fueron.  
  
-A veces, no sé quién es peor –meditó Harry-. Voldemort, tu padre, o Dumbledore.  
  
-Los tres enlazan –contestó Draco-, y creo que Dumbledore es el más manipulador del grupo.  
  
-Y lo peor es que la mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta de lo que él está haciendo –agregó Harry.  
  
Caminaron hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Era obvio que ambos muchachos estaban nerviosos. Sabían lo que representaba esa puerta y eso los ponía nerviosos. Por otra parte, querían ver como lucía. Respiraron profundamente y abrieron la puerta.  
  
El dormitorio estaba artesonado con roble ligero, la misma madera que había sido usada en el resto del cuarto. Dos mesillas, una tallada con leones y la otra con serpientes, situadas al lado de dos armarios haciendo juego. La cama tenía una escena forestal tallada sobre la cabecera. Era fácilmente tres veces el tamaño de sus camas habituales.  
  
-Esto es agradable – comentó Harry.  
  
-Muy agradable – convino Draco-. Pienso que podría dormir aquí.  
  
Harry caminó y abrió una de las puertas.  
  
-Y definitivamente no me importaría bañarme aquí adentro.  
  
Draco pasó para ver de lo que hablaba.  
  
-Parece como uno de los cuartos de baño de la mansión – comento.  
  
La bañera podía albergar fácilmente a tres personas. Había una ducha separada con dos regaderas. Un lavabo doble con grifos separados estaba ubicado al lado del reluciente tocador blanco.  
  
-¿Tienes baños como este? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-Solamente en los cuartos de huéspedes más pequeños – desestimó Draco- caminaron nuevamente dentro del dormitorio.  
  
-Sólo queda una habitación- señaló Harry.  
  
Pues hazte a la idea con ello –dijo Draco-. Quiero decir, ¿qué malo podría ser?  
  
-Estamos hablando de Dumbledore – comentó Harry-. Podría ser muy malo.  
  
-Me había olvidado de eso –murmuró Draco-. Esperemos que no lo haga mejor- caminaron y abrieron la puerta.  
  
-Bien, esto sí es una sorpresa – exclamó Harry. El cuarto estaba totalmente vacío.  
  
-El Profesor Dumbledore pensó que era posible que os gustara decorarlo vosotros mismos –habló una voz detrás de ellos.  
  
Los muchachos se dieron la vuelta, sacando sus varitas. Moria estaba parada en el umbral, mirándolos con una ceja arqueada.  
  
-Buenos reflejos, chicos – comentó ella mientras entraba en el cuarto.  
  
-Tía Moria – saludó Draco, mientras bajaban sus varitas-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-Si recuerdas bien, mañana vamos al Callejón Diagon– contestó Moria-. Pensé que sería más fácil si pasaba la noche aquí.  
  
-Y, por supuesto, no tienes ningún otro motivo oculto más para permanecer aquí –sonrió Draco.  
  
-No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando – replicó Moria, con voz distante.  
  
Harry tampoco tenía idea de qué hablaban.  
  
-¿Algo que yo deba saber? –preguntó.  
  
-En absoluto –dijo Moria, rápidamente.  
  
-Más tarde –le susurró Draco en voz baja. Harry sólo asintió.  
  
El trío caminó dentro de la sala de estar mientras uno de los elfos domésticos entró al momento.  
  
-¿Los jóvenes amos querrán su almuerzo ahora? - preguntó.  
  
-Por favor – aceptó Harry, mientras los otros asentían-. Sopa y emparedados, jugo de calabaza y té para tres.  
  
El elfo desapareció y un minuto más tarde el almuerzo solicitado apareció en la mesa, con el elfo parado al lado de él.  
  
-¿Desean alguna otra cosa? –preguntó.  
  
-No, gracias – denegó Harry. El elfo desapareció otra vez mientras ellos se sentaban.  
  
-¿Qué más falta por hacer? –preguntó Draco, mientras comenzaban a comer. No acostumbraba fingir sobre lo que sucedía.  
  
-No mucho en realidad – declaró Moria-. La unión es en cinco días y la mayoría que las cosas están preparándose justo ahora. Mañana, iremos a buscar vuestros trajes y pulseras, así como algunos regalos de Navidad de último minuto que podéis necesitar. Pensé que podríamos tomar el día para ello. El Profesor Dumbledore dijo que puedo llevaros al Londres muggle mientras que tengamos cuidado.  
  
-Eso suena genial –ironizó Harry. La sonrisa en su rostro no alcanzó a sus ojos.  
  
-Chicos, quisiera que ambos me escucharais –dijo Moria-. Sé que esto es mucho peso para vuestros hombros, especialmente en vuestra edad, y creerme cuando digo que quisiera que hubiera una salida de esto, pero no la hay. Durante el próximo año, van a ocurrir muchos cambios en sus vidas. Solo quisiera que recordarais una cosa. Si todo esto llega a ser demasiado para cualquiera de vosotros, dejármelo saber. Podéis escaparos a mi mansión siempre que lo necesitéis. Mi red floo está cerrada a la mayoría de personas y los encantamientos resguardan mis murallas de cualquier persona que no quiero que entre. Nadie sabrá que estáis allí si no quisierais que se supiera. Quisiera que ambos me prometieran eso, ¿de acuerdo? - ambos muchachos asintieron-. Bien –sonrió ella-. Amo mucho a mi hermano pero no lo dejaré utilizaros- esta vez, las sonrisas eran genuinas.  
  
Después de almuerzo, Draco y Harry pasaron la mayoría de la tarde enfrascados en sus tareas. Sabían que pasarían varios días después del enlace antes de que las cosas se tranquilizaran lo suficiente como para que pudieran hacerla. Estudiaron juntos puesto que tenían casi las mismas materias.  
  
Cenaron con los profesores y los otros estudiantes que se habían quedado durante las vacaciones. Puesto que no había muchos, estudiantes y profesores se sentaron en una mesa en el centro del Gran Comedor. Acababan de comenzar a comer cuando Draco dio un codazo a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Ves al lado de quién se está sentando mi tía? –preguntó.  
  
Harry echó un vistazo hacia los profesores.  
  
-El Profesor Snape –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y?  
  
-Creo que él es el motivo oculto del que estaba hablando – musitó Draco.  
  
Los ojos de Harry dieron vueltas.  
  
-Tu tía y....  
  
-Padre comentó que ellos salían cuando estaban juntos en la escuela – explicó Draco-. Todos se sorprendieron cuando no se casaron.  
  
-¿Por qué no? -.preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Quién sabe? – Draco se encogió de hombros-. Pero creo que han decidido renovar su... amistad.  
  
Ambos muchachos miraron mientras los adultos hablaban, con sus cabezas muy juntas.  
  
-Pienso que tienes razón – convino Harry-. Quizás haga las clases un poco más agradables si está consiguiendo follar en una base regular.  
  
Los muchachos pensaron en ello por un momento.  
  
-Nah- dijeron a un tiempo  
  
*******.  
  
Moria suspiró y besó el área de la piel que se encontraba al lado de ella.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó una voz de terciopelo sobre ella.  
  
-No realmente – contestó la mujer-. Creo que Draco y Harry saben sobre nosotros.  
  
-¿Eso te incomoda? –preguntó Severus.  
  
No –susurró ella -, pero tampoco quisiera que te incomodara a ti.  
  
-No me incomoda –aseguró el Profesor de Pociones-. Ni unos ni el otro comentarán nada sobre ello, por lo menos no a cualquier persona. Sin embargo, puede que lancen sarcasmos e insinuaciones en nuestra dirección.  
  
-Soy un Malfoy – estableció Moira-. Me criaron con sarcasmos e insinuaciones. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros mañana? Conociéndote, lo más probable es que no hayan hecho ninguna de tus compras de Navidad.  
  
-Eso dolió – se quejó el hombre-. Sabrás que he hecho la mayoría de mis compras- ella sólo lo miro-. Además, no creo que los otros dos miembros de la expedición quisieran que me pegara.  
  
-Mi expedición, mi invitación – declaró ella-. Además, quisiera que pudieran conocerte fuera de la escuela. Algo me dice que esos dos va a necesitar a alguien aquí que se ocupe de sus mejores intereses, alguien además de Dumbledore. Él lo hace bien pero siempre tiene su propia agenda.  
  
-De acuerdo – se rindió con un suspiro fingido-. Iré contigo. ¿Alguna cosa más ?  
  
-Viste ropa muggle bajo tu túnica- le pidió-. También vamos a ir a Londres- eso generó un gemido.  
  
La mañana siguiente, Draco y Harry esperaban en el Gran comedor. Acababan de desayunar cuando entraron Moira y Severus.  
  
-Veo que están listos para partir- comentó Moria-. ¿Ya comieron?- ambos chicos asintieron-. Dennos unos minutos para desayunar y nos marcharemos.  
  
-¿Nos?- inquirió Harry.  
  
-Le pedí al Profesor Snape que viniera con nosotros- explicó Moria-. Pensé que me ayudaría a lidiar con ustedes dos.  
  
-Por supuesto- comentó Harry.  
  
-Paga- intervino Draco extendiendo la mano. Harry frunció el ceño y dejó caer un galeón en su mano-. Gracias. Nunca apuestes contra un Malfoy sobre un Malfoy.  
  
-Sí, sí- murmuró Harry  
  
-¿De qué se trata, chicos?- interrogó Moira.  
  
-Nada- respondieron ambos a un tiempo.  
  
-¿Por qué será que no creo eso?- inquirió Severus.  
  
-¿Porque tienes una naturaleza demasiado suspicaz?-sugirió Draco con dulzura.  
  
-¿Por qué no nos encuentran en la entrada en quince minutos?- intervino Moira antes que Severus replicara-. Para entonces estaremos listos- los chicos asintieron y se encaminaron al Vestíbulo.  
  
-Va a ser así todo el día, ¿cierto?- preguntó Severus.  
  
-Probablemente- replicó Moria-. Vamos, comamos para poder partir.  
  
Después de una breve caminata hasta Hogsmeade, los cuatro viajaron por red floo hasta el Caldero Chorreante y luego entraron en el Callejón Diagon. Se detuvieron en Gringott para conseguir dinero de sus bóvedas, cambiando una parte en moneda muggle, y luego se encaminaron hacia Madame Malkin para comprar las túnicas.  
  
Draco y Harry estaban en vestidores separados mientras Moira iba de un sitio a otro. Severus se limitó a pararse al final de la tienda y observar con una sonrisa en los labios. Tomó hora y media para que Moira quedara satisfecha con los resultados. Las túnicas fueron pagadas, empaquetadas y dejadas en la tienda. La joyería no estuvo mal. Los brazaletes estaban listos así que todo lo que tuvieron que hacer fue pagarlos y partir. Después de eso, llegó el turno a las compras navideñas.  
  
El grupo pasó la mañana yendo de tienda en tienda. Tuvieron que sacar a rastras a Severus de la tienda de Pociones y a los muchachos de la de Quidditch. Comieron un ligero tentempié en el Caldero Chorreante y luego de recoger las túnicas, se encaminaron al Londres muggle. Harry les había comentado sobre un centro comercial de tiendas, una versión muggle del Callejón Diagon, y decidieron que allí sería más fácil realizar el resto de las compras. Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al que el conductor les dijo era el centro comercial más grande del área.  
  
Harry fue el guía no-oficial en el centro comercial. Dado que ninguno de los otros tres habían pasado tiempo en el mundo muggle, mucho menos en un centro comercial, le tocó a Harry explicarles el funcionamiento de las cosas. Todos estaban extremadamente confundidos con la tienda de artículos electrónicos. Harry comprendía que la mayoría de los artículos electrónicos no funcionaban en el mundo mágico.  
  
Las tiendas de ropa no estaban demasiado mal pero Severus rehusó a intentar con ninguna. Aseveró que tenía suficiente ropa muggle, muchas gracias, y no necesitaba más. Harry y Draco compraron algunas camisas y jeans y Moria también compro unas cuantas cosas.  
  
Después de un par de horas el grupo se dividió. Draco y Moira fueron por un camino y Harry y Severus por otro. Todavía tenían que comprar los regalos de los otros. Convinieron encontrarse a las cuatro para comer.  
  
-Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- pidió Harry mientras caminaban.  
  
-Si tienes que.  
  
-¿Qué opina de este enlace?  
  
-¿Quieres la verdad?  
  
-No le hubiera preguntado si no fuera así.  
  
-Muy bien- aceptó Severus-. Creo que Lucius está loco al hacer esto. Involucrar a Draco y a ti en este absurdo plan sobrepasa con creces cualquier cosa que haya hecho antes. Si hubiera una salida a esto para cualquiera de nosotros, que garantizara nuestra seguridad y la de los demás, la tomaría, no importa lo que fuera; pero no la hay. Por lo tanto, debemos sacar lo mejor de esta situación.  
  
-Mientras tanto, debemos descubrir lo que está planeando- comentó Harry-. No creo que nos lo vaya a decir.  
  
-Oh, nos lo dirá- dijo Severus-, pero en el momento y la forma en que él decida.  
  
-Lo he pensado mucho- Harry suspiró-. Esto va a empeorar antes de mejorar, ¿cierto?  
  
-Usualmente lo hace, Potter. Usualmente lo hace.  
  
Comieron en un pequeño restaurante mexicano. Harry introdujo a los demás en el mundo de los tacos, enchiladas y demás platos típicos, terminando con un plato de helado frito (N/T: sí existe jeje). Cuando terminaron, tomaron sus paquetes y llamaron un taxi, regresando al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Para cuando regresaron a Hogwarts, Draco y Harry casi caminaban dormidos. Moira acompañó a Harry a su dormitorio mientras Severus atendía a Draco, ambos adolescentes estaban dormidos para cuando llegaron a la cama. Moria se alegraba de que pudieran dormir ahora. Los siguientes días serían extenuantes para todos los involucrados.  
  
Continuará.............  
  
Hola chic@s. Esta semana como novedad hemos empezado a subir el fict de frizzy "atracción magnética", nos encantaría que le echarais un vistazo. Besos a tod@s  
  
Gala Snape: garcias por la parte que nos toca. Esperamos que este también te agrade.  
  
Azalea: Hola. Si que fue una sorpresa que Draco fuera inexperto, A partir de ahora es cuando empieza a cuajarse la relación.  
  
Paola: gracias por seguir con nosotras. Esperamos que te siga gustando.  
  
Murtilla: Estaría muy bien que la autora hubiera comentado algo sobre sus sueños pero ya veremos que pasa la noche e bodas.  
  
Maggie: muchas gracias por leer. Esperamos que te siga agradando.  
  
Di_Malfoy: ya se ha visto un poco más pera hasta la noche de bodas la relación no ira más allá. No alegra que te guste. 


	12. Camino a la capilla

Capítulo 11: Camino a la capilla  
  
El día de la ceremonia de enlace amaneció claro y brillante. Harry había esperado que fuera gris y nublado; hubiera estado a juego con su humor. Eran un poco después de la siete y estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, observando elevarse el sol. En apenas doce horas, estaría casándose con Draco. Mañana a esta hora, probablemente estaría embarazado.  
  
Se encogió. Eso era algo que no se había permitido pensar, mientras todo esto estaba pasando. Incluso cuando Draco y él habían visitado sus nuevos aposentos, ninguno de los dos había entrado en el cuarto de niños. En un acuerdo no hablado, habían decidido no plantear el tema hasta que estuvieran allí.  
  
Los últimos dos días habían sido muy ocupados, aunque Moria se había encargado de todo y ellos no tuvieron casi nada que ver con el enlace. Los dos muchachos se habían encargado de ayudar a los estudiantes más jóvenes a prepararse para las Navidades. Estuvieron envolviendo, y decorando y jugando, haciendo todo aquello que mantuviera a las jóvenes mentes lejos del hecho de que no podrían ir a casa y a las mentes de Draco y Harry lejos del enlace. Hubo un breve ensayo con el Director, pero duró menos de una hora.  
  
Harry escuchó un breve crujido de túnicas detrás de él pero no se volteó. Sabía que el único que podría estar ahí era Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry.  
  
Tenía razón.  
  
-Hola, Director- saludó Harry sin girarse.  
  
-Madrugaste esta mañana- comento Dumbledore.  
  
-Acostumbro a hacerlo- replicó Harry, girándose al fin para mirar al hombre.  
  
-No es demasiado tarde para cancelar todo, Harry- sugirió Dumbledore-. Nadie te culparía si lo hicieras.  
  
-¿Puede garantizar la seguridad de Severus y Remus si lo hago?- preguntó Harry-. Quiero decir, incluso si estuvieran aquí en la escuela, ¿podría asegurarme que no serían capturados?  
  
-Si estuvieran aquí estarían seguros, pero no, no podría garantizarte eso- confesó, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Y algo me dice que Lucius tiene una persona en el lugar, en el caso de que algo ocurra.  
  
-Entonces no podría dudar- murmuró Harry-. Director, ¿esto siempre pasará?  
  
-¿Qué pasará?  
  
-¿Nunca podré decidir sobre mi propia vida?- preguntó Harry-. Desde que recuerdo, alguien más ha llevado el control de mi vida. Usted, Voldemort, los Dursley, Lucius Malfoy. Hay veces que desearía que Voldemort me hubiera matado cuando mató a mis padres y yo no tendría que vivir de acuerdo con las expectativas de nadie. No tendría que ser el maldito Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
Harry se levantó y comenzó a pasear.  
  
-Estoy tan cansado de vivir a la altura de un nombre- despotricó, corriendo sus dedos a través de su pelo-. Saca buenas notas en la escuela porque cómo podrás derrotar a Voldemort si no aprendes todo. No rompas las reglas porque el Niño-Que-Vivió sólo puede seguir las leyes. No seas amigo de los Slytherin porque nadie sabe si son Mortífagos en entrenamiento. No dejes que nadie se te acerque, porque Voldemort puede usarlos contra ti.  
  
Tengo que enlazarme cuando no quiero y tener un bebé con alguien cuando preferiría no tenerlo, para proteger a alguien que nunca lo sabrá y no lo entendería si lo supiera. Cuando Sirius y Remus salgan de esto, y no tengo dudas de que lo harán, yo podría perderlos. No sé que los enloquecería más, si el hecho de que esté enlazado con Draco o el hecho de que lo hice para salvarlos. Ellos son lo más cercano a una familia que tengo y probablemente los perderé después de esto, pero estarán a salvo.....al menos de Lucius  
  
Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Harry.  
  
-¿Nunca seré dueño de mi vida?- preguntó-. ¿Nunca podré decidir lo que puedo hacer.....lo que quiero hacer?  
  
-Lo lamento tanto, Harry- susurró Dumbledore. Caminó hacia él y abrazó al adolescente mientras lloraba-. Desearía poder hacer algo mejor por ti. De verdad.  
  
Harry lloró durante unos minutos antes de comenzar a calmarse. El Director le pasó un pañuelo y él se limpió el rostro.  
  
-Lo lamento, señor- se disculpó-. No lo culpo, no por todo al menos. Ni siquiera un mago tan grande como usted puede saber todo y usted no es un adivino.  
  
-Gracias por eso- Dumbledore sonrió-. En cuanto a Sirius y Remus, sí, se sentirán alterados y enojados cuando se enteren de esto y de la razón detrás de ello, pero dudo que los pierdas. Te aman demasiado para dejarte ir. Por lo que valga, creo que deberías decírselo y mientras más pronto, mejor. Estarán más disgustados si lo escuchan de alguien más.  
  
-Tiene razón- aceptó Harry-. Les escribiré cuando las cosas se estabilicen. También voy a tener que contarles a los demás.......lo del enlace, quiero decir. Pero no tienen que saber por qué estoy haciéndolo.  
  
-Tú y Draco tendrán que inventar una historia creíble- comentó Dumbledore.  
  
-Quizás. Yo sólo diré que estoy embarazado y decidimos convertirme en un hombre honesto- Harry sonrió-. Que tuvimos un tórrido romance y éste fue demasiado lejos.  
  
-Y si les dices que fue un accidente de Pociones- sugirió Dumbledore-. Podrían creerlo.  
  
-O un hechizo mal hecho.  
  
-O un enlace accidental- para entonces, ambos sonreían.  
  
-Por qué no te vistes y bajas a desayunar- lo animó Dumbledore-. Tienes un gran día por delante y necesitas alimentarte.  
  
-Bien- convino Harry-. Bajare en unos treinta minutos.  
  
Dumbledore le dio un último abrazo y salió de la habitación.  
  
****  
  
Después de terminar su aseo matinal y vestirse, se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Se sentó al lado de Draco, quien acababa de llegar. Casi no hablaron mientras llenaban sus platos y empezaban a comer. Casi habían acabado cuando Draco se inclinó sobre Harry.  
  
-¿Nervioso?- preguntó.  
  
-Sí- contestó Harry-. ¿Tú?  
  
-Sí- admitió el rubio-. ¿Alguna idea?  
  
-¿Además de arrepentirnos de esto y terminar posiblemente heridos o muertos?- preguntó el moreno y el Slytherin asintió-. Ninguna.  
  
-Yo tampoco- confesó Draco.  
  
Ambos chicos suspiraron. En ese preciso momento, apareció Moria y se sentó frente a ellos.  
  
-Buenos días- sonrió-. ¿Cómo se sienten hoy?  
  
-Bien- contestaron al unísono.  
  
-Que bueno- replicó la mujer, sin estar realmente convencida de creerles pero dejándolo pasar-. Draco, tu padre estará aquí a las seis. Te ayudará a estar listo mientras yo ayudo a Harry.  
  
-Oh, encantador- comentó Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
-Después de la ceremonia, cenaremos aquí- continuó Moria.  
  
-¿Y qué sobre nuestras túnicas?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Sólo digan que van a una fiesta- dijo Moria-. Ustedes pueden decidir cuándo partir.  
  
Draco y Harry solo se miraron. Ninguno de los dos querían pensar sobre 'eso' justo ahora.  
  
Una vez terminado el desayuno, los chicos dejaron el Gran Comedor. Caminando por el pasillo, vieron un nicho donde podían sentarse. Durante un largo rato, ninguno dijo nada. Fue Draco quien finalmente rompió el silencio.  
  
-Podemos hacer que funcione, lo sabes- murmuró-. Este enlace, podemos lograr que funcione.  
  
-No tenemos elección.  
  
-Siempre hay elección. Recuerda el frente unido. En mi familia, los matrimonios arreglados no son nada nuevo. Algunos terminaron amándose uno al otro y otros, como mis padres, nunca llegaron a ser ni siquiera amigos.  
  
-¿Ellos no se gustaban?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-No se soportaban- Draco bufó-. Durmieron juntos apenas lo suficiente como para concebirme. Aparte de eso, tenían habitaciones separadas en zonas separadas de la Mansión.  
  
-¿Y cuando ella murió?  
  
-Él ni siquiera derramó una lágrima- contestó el rubio-. Oh, actuó la parte del esposo afligido por una semana, pero luego regresó a sus asuntos habituales.  
  
-¿Y tú?- insistió Harry-.¿Derramaste lágrimas?  
  
-Unas cuantas- se encogió de hombros-. Ella me dio a luz pero en realidad nunca fue una madre para mí. Hasta mi padre se preocupaba más por mí que ella. Tenía el nombre Malfoy, la posición Malfoy y el dinero Malfoy. Era todo lo que le importaba. Se casó con mi padre porque debía hacerlo. Me tuvo a mí porque debía hacerlo. Al hacerlo alcanzó todo lo que deseaba.  
  
-Debió ser muy difícil para ti- susurró Harry.  
  
-La mayoría de mis conocidos crecieron de la misma manera- explicó Draco-. No es inusual en las familias de sangre pura. Siempre supe que mi padre elegiría con quien debería casarme. Sólo que siempre supuse que sería una mujer.  
  
-Yo también pensaba que me casaría con una mujer- comentó Harry-, pero también me.....me gusta la idea de casarme contigo.  
  
-A mi también me gusta- admitió Draco. Se movió y se sentó al lado del otro muchacho-. Haremos que funcione- deslizó un brazo alrededor de Harry y lo acercó más.  
  
-Sí, haremos que funcione- convino Harry, inclinándose contra Draco.  
  
*****  
  
A las tres de la tarde, Moria encontró a los muchachos jugando snap explosivo con otros chicos en el Vestíbulo. Jalándolos, los envió a sus habitaciones para descansar hasta que fuera la hora. Ninguno de los dos pensaban que podrían dormir y así se lo hicieron saber a la mujer. Ella les contestó que sólo tenían que acostarse y relajarse antes que todo comenzara. Con un suspiro, se encaminaron a sus dormitorios.  
  
Draco acababa de llegar a la sala común de Slytherin cuando Severus lo encontró. Entraron juntos a la habitación.  
  
-Dejé la poción de fertilidad al lado de la cama en sus aposentos- informó Severus-, junto con otros dos recipientes. Uno es azul. Potter debe tomarlo al menos treinta minutos antes de que tenga lugar el intercambio. El recipiente transparente es un lubricante que les facilitará las cosas. El recipiente púrpura es un afrodisiaco suave. Es para ambos. Incluso con la hormonas adolescentes en funcionamiento, podría ayudar a medida que transcurra la noche.  
  
-También una buena botella de brandy –sonrió Draco.  
  
-Sí, pero el afrodisiaco no interferirá con la poción de fertilidad como el alcohol lo hace –le informó Severus.  
  
-Supongo que significa que no nos emborracharemos esta noche –comentó Draco- . Lástima. Nos ayudaría a olvidarnos de que ni uno ni el otro queremos este enlace.  
  
-Draco, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, sabes que lo haría –dijo Severus.  
  
-Lo sé, tío Severus –le aseguró Draco, dándole una pequeña sonrisa-. Sólo se un poco agradable con Harry, Si te es posible. Algo me dice que vamos a necesitar tu ayuda más tarde.  
  
-Haré lo posible – aceptó Severus, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Vamos. Te veré en la ceremonia-. Draco asintió y caminó hacia su dormitorio.  
  
****  
  
Harry miro alrededor del dormitorio vacío. Todas sus cosas, excepto lo que necesitaría tener listo para la ceremonia, habían sido llevadas ya a su..... sus nuevos aposentos. Con un suspiro, subió en su cama y se tendió. El resto de este día sería muy largo.  
  
****  
  
Draco estaba sorbiendo una taza de té cuando su puerta se abrió y entró su padre.  
  
-Hola, padre –saludó-. ¿Te apetece algo de té?- Lucius asintió y Draco le sirvió una taza.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, mi dragón? –preguntó Lucius mientras se sentaba.  
  
-Como se esperaría en tu día de enlace –respondió Draco.  
  
-Comprensible –musitó Lucius-. Todos se ponen nerviosos el día de su boda, incluso si es un matrimonio arreglado.  
  
-¿Incluso tú?  
  
-Incluso yo –admitió Lucius-. Tu madre era varios años más joven que yo, así que realmente no tuve oportunidad de familiarizarme con ella antes de que nos casáramos. Aunque no creo que hubiera habido mucha diferencia en nuestra relación, aparte de descubrir mucho antes que no podíamos soportarnos.  
  
-Por lo menos Harry y yo podemos estar en el mismo cuarto sin golpearnos – comentó Draco.  
  
-¿Se están enamorando? –preguntó Lucius, inclinándose hacia adelante. Eso no podía suceder. Arruinaría sus planes.  
  
-Por supuesto que no – replicó Draco, esperando que su padre creyera esa mentira-. Ninguno de nosotros queremos este enlace y dudo mucho que él pudiera amar a alguien en estas circunstancias. No, algo me dice que nuestra unión será algo así como la tuya- tomó un sorbo de su té intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
  
-Entiendo –dijo Lucius. Internamente, sonreía. Sus planes estaban saliendo absolutamente bien.  
  
****  
  
-Hora de despertar, Harry.  
  
Harry abrió lentamente los ojos. Alcanzó sus gafas. La forma borrosa que estaba de pie sobre él se transformó en Moria cuando se las puso. Bostezó, se estiró y se incorporó.  
  
-No puedo creer que me durmiera –murmuró. Cogió su túnica y se la echó encima.  
  
-Yo sí –sonrió ella-.Traje té. Por qué no tomamos una taza y luego puedes prepararte- Harry asintió y la siguió hasta la mesa. Se sentaron por algunos minutos mientras bebían en silencio-. Harry, sabes que Draco se preocupa mucho por ti- comentó Moria finalmente.  
  
-Yo también me preocupo por él -admitió Harry-. ¿Sus padres realmente se odiaban?  
  
-Y mucho. Narcissa Black nunca fue una mujer fácil con nadie. Sólo se preocupaba por una persona y esa era Narcissa.  
  
Harry miró a Moria con los ojos de par en par.  
  
-¿Su apellido de soltera era Black? –interrogó-. ¿Estaba relacionada con Sirius?  
  
-Primos. No me sorprende que él nunca te lo dijera. Se odiaron tanto como ella odió a Lucius, si no más- bajó su taza-. Termina tu té – lo animó-. Es hora de prepararte.  
  
****  
  
La sala que se iba a utilizar para la ceremonia estaba adornada con buen gusto. Había sillas para los tres invitados. Varias clases de flores estaban dispersas alrededor del cuarto y la única luz provenía de múltiples velas encendidas. Una suave música sonaba desde una fuente no vista. Severus y Dumbledore ya se encontraban allí cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Lucius y Draco, seguidos un minuto más tarde por Moria y Harry. Dumbledore despejó tranquilamente su garganta, consiguiendo la atención de todos.  
  
-Puesto que todos están aquí, podemos comenzar –declaró. Caminó al frente del cuarto e indicó a Harry y Draco que tomaran sus lugares. Una vez que estuvieron en su sitio, la ceremonia comenzó.  
  
-Estamos aquí reunidos hoy para atestiguar el enlace de Draco Octavian Malfoy y Harry James Potter. El enlace es la unión de dos que nunca se separarán en esta vida. Draco, repite después de mí.  
  
Yo, Draco, te tomo, Harry,  
  
Para ser mi cónyuge vinculado,  
  
Para ser uno conmigo,  
  
Para compartir todo contigo,  
  
Permaneciendo juntos contra todos los demás,  
  
Por el resto de nuestras vidas  
  
Yo, Harry, te tomo, Draco,  
  
Para ser mi cónyuge vinculado,  
  
Para ser uno conmigo,  
  
Para compartir todo contigo,  
  
Permaneciendo juntos contra todos los demás,  
  
Por el resto de nuestras vidas  
  
-¿Dónde tienen los brazaletes? – preguntó Dumbledore-. Lucius y Moria los sacaron y las deslizaron sobre la varita de Dumbledore.  
  
-Draco, toma el brazalete y deslízalo sobre la muñeca izquierda de Harry y repite después de mí- le pidió Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, acepta este brazalete como símbolo de nuestro enlace, para nunca ser quitado excepto en la muerte- Draco deslizó la joya en la muñeca de Harry.  
  
Draco, acepta este brazalete como símbolo de nuestro enlace, para nunca ser quitado excepto en la muerte- Harry imitó a Draco.  
  
-Si pudieran unir los brazaletes –mandó Dumbledore. Los adolescentes colocaron sus muñecas una al lado de la otra. El Director las tocó con su varita y susurró un hechizo en voz baja. Los brazaletes brillaron intensamente por algunos segundos y luego volvieron a la normalidad.  
  
-Como ambos han repetido sus votos e intercambiado símbolos de su enlace, por el poder de Merlín, los declaro marido y marido, debidamente enlazados- dijo el anciano mago con una pequeña sonrisa-. Ahora pueden sellar el enlace con un beso.  
  
Los dos se besaron brevemente, más como demostración que por otra cosa. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Moria hablara.  
  
-Una ceremonia encantadora –sonrió.  
  
-De hecho –convino Lucius-. No habría esperado nada menos.  
  
Harry quiso decirle lo que él habría esperado pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Draco tomó su mano y la oprimió suavemente en señal de apoyo.  
  
-Y ahora, creo que en el Gran Comedor nos espera un pequeño festín- invitó Dumbledore-. ¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta?  
  
-¿Por qué no se adelantan?- sugirió Draco-. Harry y yo los alcanzaremos en unos minutos.  
  
Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y los dejaron solos en la habitación. Una vez se hubieron ido, Draco tomó a Harry en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Qué te parece un beso como debe ser?- insinuó.  
  
-Una muy buena idea- Harry sonrió y se unieron aún más.  
  
*****  
  
Una vez fuera de la habitación y mientras se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, Lucius miró a Severus.  
  
-¿Está listo tu.....obsequio de bodas?- preguntó.  
  
-Lo está- Severus asintió-. Esta tarde se lo entregué a Draco y le di las instrucciones sobre su uso. Todo se hará como deseas.  
  
-Excelente- replicó Lucius, una pequeña sonrisa cruzando sus labios-. Pronto, todos tendremos lo que deseamos.  
  
-Especialmente tú, hermano- puntualizó Moria. Lucius sólo sonrió.  
  
-Deberías ser cauteloso, Lucius- sugirió Dumbledore-. A veces, puede haber un mundo de diferencia entre lo que se desea y lo que se obtiene.  
  
-No esta vez- contestó Lucius-. Esta vez conseguiré lo que deseo. Me aseguraré de ello.  
  
-Oh, no tengo duda de que harás cualquier cosa para lograrlo- dijo Dumbledore. Sus ojos brillaban resplandecientes.  
  
-¿Por qué será que esas palabras, saliendo de esa boca, me asustan a muerte?- susurró Moria a Severus.  
  
-Porque siempre fuiste más inteligente que tu hermano para situaciones como esta- contestó Severus-. Algo me dice que este pequeño esquema de Lucius va a golpearlo en el trasero antes que todo haya sido dicho y hecho.  
  
-Y nosotros estaremos en primera fila cuando eso ocurra- sonrió Moria mientras deslizaba su brazo por el de él.  
  
-De hecho.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Hola a tod@s. Esperamos que disfruten de este capítulo y que pasen a leer nuestras nuevas traducciones Atracción Magnética y Una Graduación Para Recordar. Besos a tod@s  
  
Gala Snape: nos alegra que te guste. Gracias por lo que nos toca *Ali y María sonrojadas*, procuramos hacerlo lo mejor que podemos, también le daremos a la autora tu opinión. Besos  
  
Maggie: nos alegra mucho que te encante, esperamos que lo siga haciendo. Besitos  
  
Txiri: nos alegra que te gusten nuestras traducciones. Como habrás visto la boda ha sido en este capítulo y de momento se quedarán en Hogwarts pero sobre los amigon aún no te podemos decir nada pues te desvelaríamos muchas cosas importantes. Besos amiguita  
  
Murtilla: Mmm, yo también quiero un baño así jejeje. Esto ha avanzado de golpe como verás y el próximo es la noche de bodas...que pasará...Besitos  
  
Azalea: Si estarán juntos contra todo y muy pronto empezarán a salir los sentimientos a la vista. Sev y Moria aparte de recibir de lleno todas las bromas de Harry y Draco, serán muy importantes para ellos. Besitos y hasta el viernes 


	13. Una nueva manera de volar

N/A: Estás advertido. Hay sexo en esta parte. No es gráfico pero está aquí. Creo que conseguí permanecer con el ranting R.  
  
CAPÍTULO 12. UNA NUEVA MANERA DE VOLAR  
  
El banquete fue encantador aunque muy pocos sabían realmente por qué la cena era mejor que la habitual. Ni siquiera los elfos domésticos sabían qué había de especial en la comida. Lo qué no sabían, no lo podrían decir, ni por accidente. Lo único de lo que la mayoría de personas tenía certeza, era que estaban disfrutando de una comida maravillosa.  
  
Draco y Harry no comieron mucho y dejaron a los otros hablar. En ese momento, trabajaban en un caso de nerviosismo que amenazaba con consumirlos. Finalmente, decidieron que era suficiente por esa noche. Dijeron adiós y se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones.  
  
Fue una caminata silenciosa, ni uno ni el otro hablaron hasta que alcanzaron el retrato que protegía su puerta y Draco susurró la contraseña. El retrato se abrió y entraron. Todavía no habían dicho nada. Finalmente, se movieron al otro lado del cuarto, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos.  
  
-Hecho- dijo Harry finalmente.  
  
-Sí –susurró Draco-. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Creo que hay un poco de jugo de calabaza en la cocina.  
  
-Ya voy yo –ofreció Harry, dirigiéndose hacia allí.  
  
-De acuerdo- aceptó Draco-. Hay algo para lo que necesito ir al dormitorio.  
  
Harry regresó llevando dos vasos de jugo en el preciso momento que Draco salía del dormitorio. Harry le dio un vaso y se sentaron en el sofá.  
  
-¿Es eso? –preguntó Harry en voz baja, notando el frasco en la mano de Draco.  
  
-Sí –asintió el rubio-. Tío Severus dijo que tenías que tomarlo por lo menos treinta minutos antes...antes que nosotros –tragó-. Antes de que tuviéramos sexo – entregó el frasco a Harry.  
  
-Oh - Harry se enderezó repentinamente-. No es útil posponerlo- comentó. Quitó el tapón y se llevó el frasco a la boca y lo vació en solo un trago. Comenzó a toser cuando estaba vacío-. ¡Merlin, esto es horrible! –consiguió decir-. Imaginaba que podría hacerlo con un sabor más agradable.  
  
-Me aseguraré de menciónaselo- Draco se rió entre dientes-. Por lo menos, ya terminó.  
  
-Esta parte, en todo caso– agregó Harry. Miró hacia abajo al traje que estaba usando-. No sé tú, pero quiero quitarme esta ropa.  
  
-Y yo –convino Draco-. Por qué no tomamos una ducha y nos cambiamos. Puedes ir primero.  
  
-De acuerdo – aceptó Harry, levantándose. Después de un momento, se inclinó y besó a Draco-. Un frente unido- susurró.  
  
-Un frente unido –repitió el rubio. Sonrieron y Harry entró en el dormitorio.  
  
Para el momento en que Harry salió del cuarto de baño sin usar otra cosa que una toalla, Draco estaba sentado en la cama vistiendo tan sólo un par de boxer de seda. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par mientras lanzaba su primera buena mirada hacia su marido. No se había dado cuenta de cuan bien la ropa ocultaba el cuerpo de Harry. Aunque era naturalmente delgado, el Quidditch había trabajado sus músculos, haciéndole lucir en forma y entonado. Harry notó la mirada que Draco le estaba lanzando y su cara se tornó a un color rosa.  
  
-Tu... tu turno en el cuarto de baño –balbuceó.  
  
-Luces genial – lo admiró Draco. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el moreno.  
  
-Gracias – musitó Harry, mirando a su pareja de arriba a abajo. Era más delgado que él pero algunas pulgadas más alto y con el mismo tono muscular- . Tú también.  
  
Draco deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo jaló hacia él.  
  
-Podremos superar esto –le aseguró; luego lo besó con cuidado, le libero y entró en el cuarto de baño.  
  
Para el momento en que Draco salió del cuarto de baño, Harry estaba ya en la cama y debajo de las sábanas. Sostenía los otros frascos en su mano.  
  
-¿Qué son éstos? – preguntó.  
  
-¿Estás usando algo? –preguntó el rubio. Cuando el otro sacudió su cabeza denegando, Draco tiró su toalla y se metió debajo de las sábanas-. Esto es lubricación –le explicó, tomando el frasco claro.  
  
-¿Y esto?- estaba sosteniendo el recipiente con el líquido púrpura.  
  
-Tío Severus dijo que era un afrodisíaco suave – contestó Draco con un suspiro-. Comentó que podría ayudarnos a seguir en caso de que las hormonas adolescentes no pudieran superar las inquietudes de la noche de bodas.  
  
-¿Crees que lo necesitaremos? –pregunto Harry, mientras miraba el frasco.  
  
-Si es el caso, podemos tomarlo más tarde –Draco se encogió de hombros y Harry lo colocó en la mesita de noche. Cayeron en silencio.  
  
-Así pues –propuso Harry, rompiendo el silencio-. Creo que debemos empezar.  
  
-Creo que debemos –convino Draco. Más silencio. Finalmente, suspiró-. Esto es ridículo- declaró-. Somos amigos, ¿correcto?  
  
-Correcto.  
  
-Y los amigos pueden tener sexo, ¿correcto?  
  
-¿Y somos sólo amigos que tienen sexo? –preguntó Harry.  
  
-Correcto.  
  
-Sólo amigos que tienen sexo para hacer a un bebé –musitó Harry en voz baja.  
  
-Lo sé –susurró Draco. Alcanzó a Harry y tiró de él más cerca hasta que sus frentes estaban tocándose-. No pienses en la parte del bebé. Por ahora, somos sólo dos amigos que tienen sexo y a los que esto les hace sentir bien - una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla, haciendo sombra a otra similar en Harry-. Un frente unido -Harry asintió.  
  
-Podríamos besarnos –propuso Harry.  
  
-Besarse es bueno –sonrió Draco. Se inclinaron adelante hasta que sus labios se encontraron.  
  
Después de algunos momentos, la lengua de Draco salió y lamió el labio inferior de Harry. Éste jadeó, permitiendo la entrada al rubio. Ambos gimieron mientras sus lenguas se movieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Harry envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y se acostó, tirando del otro adolescente con él.  
  
A medida que continuaron besándose, sus manos vagaron sobre el cuerpo del otro, tocando por todas partes que podían alcanzar. Draco bajó los labios, besando una línea desde los labios de Harry, bajando de su cuello a su pecho. Mordió en una tetilla mientras que sus dedos frotaron ligeramente la otra. Los gemidos que venían de Harry solo hicieron a Draco excitarse más, justo tan excitado como Harry comenzaba a estar como consecuencia de sus atenciones.  
  
Siendo adolescentes con hormonas adolescentes, no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos estuvieran completamente excitados. Después de algunos minutos, Draco subió hasta Harry. Pasó un dedo por la cara del muchacho de pelo oscuro. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, entonces Harry asintió.  
  
-Gira sobre tu estómago – indicó Draco suavemente, cogiendo una almohada-, y coloca esto debajo de tus caderas.  
  
Harry lo hizo así con los brazos metidos bajo su cabeza. Estaba intentando acostarse aún pero había sutiles temblores que corrían a través de su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco.  
  
-Estoy muy bien -lo aseguró Harry-. Solo déjame saber lo que estás haciendo, ¿bien?  
  
-Ninguna sorpresa –asintió Draco. Se inclinó y cogió el frasco transparente de la mesita de noche donde lo había colocado anteriormente-. Voy a utilizar mis dedos primero –explicó -, para estirarte. Déjame saber si te lastimo, ¿de acuerdo? Harry solo asintió. Draco besó su mejilla-. Estarás bien- lo tranquilizó.  
  
Draco separó las piernas de Harry y colocó sus rodillas entre ellas. Cubrió uno de sus dedos con el lubricante y luego vertió un poco en Harry. Llevó el dedo hasta su hendidura, deteniéndose a masajear su entrada. Eso hizo que Harry contuviera su respiración.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco.  
  
-Sí –susurró Harry.  
  
-Voy a deslizar un único dedo ahora –dijo Draco-. Intenta permanecer relajado.  
  
Draco puso un poco más aceite en su dedo e introdujo la extremidad en Harry. Éste silbó y su esposo se detuvo, pero no sacó su dedo. Después de algunos segundos, el moreno asintió y Draco metió su dedo más lejos. Paró por un momento cuando llegó al segundo nudillo, luego empujó el resto del camino hasta el interior. Después de un minuto, comenzó a mover el dedo lentamente hacia adentro y hacia fuera.  
  
Luego de eso sacó su dedo, agregando un poco más aceite, cruzó dos dedos y los insertó lentamente. Una vez que estuvieron adentro, los descruzó y comenzó a moverlos cual tijeras, hacia adentro y hacia fuera. Después de algunos minutos, repitió sus acciones y agregó un tercer dedo. Mientras estaba moviéndose adentro y fuera, se movió sobre un pequeño bulto. Eso causo que Harry gritara y empujara sobre los dedos.  
  
-¿Qué... qué fue eso? –preguntó Harry, sin aliento.  
  
-Creo que encontré tu próstata –musitó Draco-. Supongo se siente bien.  
  
-Sí –jadeó Harry.  
  
-Casi listo – declaró Draco-. Solo un dedo más -Harry asintió, intentando mantener su respiración bajo control.  
  
Mientras Draco empujó hacia adentro con los cuatro dedos, se las arregló para golpear ese pequeño bulto para hacérselo más fácil a Harry. Cuando su pareja comenzó a empujar hacia atrás, Draco supo que ya era hora de terminarlo. Sacó sus dedos, haciendo que Harry gimiera.  
  
-Tranquilo, Harry –sonrió Draco-. Creo que estás listo- Cogió el aceite y se cubrió bien. Empujó a Harry sobre sus rodillas. Tenía una mano en la cadera del moreno y con la otra sostenía su pene. Lo colocó en la entrada del chico-. Quiero que respires hondo-pidió-. Cuando te diga, deja salir el aire y sostenlo.  
  
-Estoy listo –afirmó Harry y respiró hondo.  
  
-Ahora –dijo Draco y comenzó a empujar. Harry expulsó el aire, mientras comenzó a sostenerlo. Repentinamente, Draco pasó a través del primer anillo, haciendo que Harry diera un pequeño grito, y se detuvo, frotando la espalda del pequeño.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio-. ¿Lastima mucho?  
  
-Solo un poco- consiguió decir Harry-. Arde.  
  
-Intenta respirar lentamente – sugirió Draco, continuando frotando su espalda-. No me moveré hasta que me digas que todo está bien.  
  
Tomó un minuto o dos pero finalmente Harry asintió para que Draco continuara. Draco comenzó a moverse otra vez, empujando lentamente hacia adelante. Tomó algunos minutos pero finalmente estuvo completamente en el interior de Harry. Se detuvo brevemente, inclinándose sobre la espalda de su esposo y reclinando la frente allí. Ambos estaban cubiertos con sudor y respirando con dificultad.  
  
-Harry –jadeó Draco-. ¿Puedo moverme?  
  
-Por favor, hazlo –jadeó Harry a su vez.  
  
Draco se incorporó y comenzó a salir lentamente, entonces volvió a entrar. Gradualmente, comenzó a tomar velocidad hasta que sus caderas daban una palmada contra Harry. Éste no podía moverse porque el rubio aferraba con fuerza sus caderas. Consiguió mover una de sus manos y comenzó a frotarse ligeramente. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos muchachos gritaran su culminación.  
  
Harry se derrumbó en la cama y Draco lo siguió, apoyándose sobre sus brazos para no aterrizar sobre él. Tan pronto como su respiración comenzó a estabilizarse, Draco salió del cuerpo de su chico, haciéndolo silbar, y luego se derrumbó a su lado. Por algunos minutos, ni uno ni el otro hablo o se movió. Finalmente, Harry consiguió girar sobre su costado.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Draco, alargando la mano y apartando de los ojos de Harry el pelo empapado de sudor.  
  
-Estoy un poco dolorido –admitió Harry-. ¿Qué tal tú?  
  
-Estoy bien –dijo Draco. Alcanzó su varita y limpió rápidamente a ambos. ¿Y?- continuó-. ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo otra vez?  
  
-Probablemente – Harry se encogió de hombros-. Pero la próxima vez, a mí me toca arriba  
  
-Si insistes - ambos se rieron entre dientes.  
  
-No sé tú, pero estoy cansado –dijo Harry-. Algo me dice que las cosas van a ponerse muy ocupadas dentro de poco tiempo.  
  
Draco cabeceó su acuerdo. Se inclinaron y se besaron suavemente, después sin alejarse uno del otro, cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Continuará... 


	14. Bueno, no son las cataratas del Niágara

CAPÍTULO 13: BUENO, NO SON LAS CATARATAS DEL NIÁGARA  
  
-¡Maldita sea!  
  
Esas palabras y el ruido sordo que siguió despertaron al rubio que estaba en la cama. Antes de que cualquier cosa fuera dicha, Draco cogió su varita mientras se incorporaba y la apuntó en la dirección de donde había venido el ruido. Tomó un minuto, pero finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama.  
  
-¿Po...Harry?- llamó, bajando su varita.  
  
-Aquí abajo.  
  
Gateando hasta el borde de la cama, Draco miro hacia abajo. Harry se encontraba en el suelo, enredado en una de las mantas.  
  
-¿Por qué estás en el suelo?- preguntó.  
  
-Porque cuando desperté y vi con quién estaba en cama, recordé todo que había sucedido ayer, me enfadé, y entonces caí de la cama, cuando me enredé en las mantas al intentar levantarlas –contestó Harry, elevando su voz a medida que hablaba.  
  
-Oh –dijo en voz baja Draco.  
  
Harry miró hacia arriba y vio la cara de Draco.  
  
-No estoy enfadado contigo- le aseguró-. Sólo con la situación- se desenredó y se arrodilló en la cama.  
  
-Y yo- convino Draco. -¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Dolorido- admitió Harry-. No es demasiado malo- Se rió entre dientes-. ¿Qué libro memorizaste?  
  
- El de los principiantes- Draco se encogió de hombros-. Pensé que podríamos reservar 'La Alegría del Sexo Gay' para nuestro aniversario.  
  
-Muy gracioso- dijo Harry, levantándose del suelo y sentándose en el borde de la cama-. ¿Y qué hacemos hoy?  
  
-Bien, supuestamente estamos en nuestra 'luna de miel'- contestó Draco-. Creo que quiere decir que podemos hacer lo que queramos. Deberíamos vestirnos, comer y luego ver qué sucede.  
  
-Mañana es víspera de Navidad- agregó Harry-. Estoy seguro que podremos encontrar algo que hacer.  
  
Después de desayunar, había mucho que hacer. Lograron encontrar un pequeño árbol de Navidad para su cuarto de estar y lo adornaron, poniendo sus regalos bajo él. Una vez que lo hicieron, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para ver qué estaba pasando allí.  
  
La mayoría de los estudiantes que se habían quedado por Navidad estaban en el pasillo. Algunos jugaban, mientras que otros estaban leyendo, estudiando o divirtiéndose de diversas maneras. La primera persona que Harry y Draco vieron fue a Dumbledore.  
  
-Buenos días- sonrió el director, sus ojos centelleaban-. Me sorprende verlos tan temprano.  
  
-Pensé que teníamos que dejarles saber que ambos sobrevivimos a la noche- sonrió Draco.  
  
-Más o menos intactos- agregó Harry.  
  
-Ya lo veo- Dumbledore se rió entre dientes-. ¿Algún plan para el día?  
  
-No realmente, señor- replicó Harry-. Pensábamos ver que se nos ocurría al llegar.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore-. Señor Malfoy....  
  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó Draco. Asintió hacia Harry-. Su apellido es Malfoy también.  
  
-En realidad, es Potter-Malfoy- corrigió Dumbledore-. Como decía, Draco. Tu padre expresó su deseo que tú y tu marido lo acompañen para Navidad.  
  
-No- denegó Harry-. Si tu padre desea pasar el día de Navidad con nosotros, puede hacerlo aquí.  
  
-Estarás seguro en la mansión- afirmó Draco.  
  
-Entiendo eso- argumentó Harry-, pero ahora, después de todo lo que sucedió, todo lo que tu padre ha hecho, no me siento lo bastante a gusto como para entrar en la guarida de la araña. Quizá más adelante, pero no tan pronto.  
  
-De acuerdo- aceptó Draco-. Estoy seguro que no le importará. Podemos cenar en nuestra habitación junto con tío Severus y tía Moria.  
  
-Yo se lo dije- informó Dumbledore-. Comentó que estaría aquí a las once. La cena será servida a la una en vuestra habitación. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego partió hacia su oficina. Los adolescentes lo observaron marcharse.  
  
-Definitivamente estamos siendo manipulados –declaró Draco-. Sólo que no estoy realmente seguro de por quién.  
  
-Ni yo- convino Harry, mientras se encaminaban al interior del Gran Comedor.  
  
Pasaron el resto del día en el Vestíbulo Principal con los otros estudiantes o vagando por el castillo. Luego de cenar con los demás, se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Pasaron un par de horas trabajando en sus estudios antes de que Harry finalmente cerrara de golpe su libro. Draco levantó la vista hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué está mal?- le preguntó-. Aparte de lo obvio, quiero decir.  
  
-Tú y yo estamos sentados aquí como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera sucediendo- comentó Harry-. Necesitamos hacer algo... cualquier cosa.  
  
-Estoy abierto a las sugerencias- aceptó Draco-. ¿Tienes alguna idea?  
  
-Mira, por lo que sabemos, estoy embarazado- dijo Harry.  
  
-Dijiste eso sin tartamudear- sonrió Draco-. Estoy orgulloso de ti.  
  
-Sabelotodo- murmuró Harry, luego continuó-. Lo qué quiero decir es que entramos en esto a ciegas. No sabemos absolutamente nada sobre magos embarazados. Necesitamos averiguar sobre eso. Mierda, incluso necesitamos averiguar si estoy embarazado. Vamos a necesitar a un medi-mago en el que podamos confiar para que nos ayude con esto.  
  
-Con tío Severus haciendo la poción, ten por seguro que vamos a ser padres- sentenció Draco-Él no cometería un error como ese.  
  
-No accidentalmente, al menos- convino Harry.  
  
-Mi padre probablemente también esté tramando algo - dijo Draco-. Ésa es la única manera de que conviniera con todo esto.  
  
-Probablemente estás en lo correcto en todas las consideraciones- musitó Harry-. No lo habría aceptado en otras circunstancias.  
  
-En primer lugar, necesitamos descubrir por qué mi padre era tan insistente sobre esta unión y el bebé- sugirió Draco-. Pero no creo que nos lo vaya a decir.  
  
-Encontraremos una manera, con su ayuda o sin ella- aseguró Harry-. Mañana, necesitamos ir a la biblioteca y encontrar algunos libros sobre embarazo, embarazo masculino específicamente.  
  
-Tía Moria nos ayudará con lo que necesitemos- aseveró Draco-. El dinero no será un problema tampoco. Estoy seguro que padre estará dispuesto a gastar mucho, se cerciorará de que esté todo bien y tengamos todo lo que necesitemos o queramos. Estás llevando al heredero Malfoy, después de todo.  
  
-Que es la razón por la cual hará cualquier cosa por protegerme- agregó Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-. Por lo menos hasta después que el bebé nazca. Después de eso, tendrá al heredero y no me necesitará más.  
  
-No te lastimará- prometió Draco. Estiró el brazo a través de la mesa y tomó la mano de Harry-. Me cercioraré de eso. Los Malfoy son muy protectores con sus esposos y no toman a la ligera que sean amenazados, ni siquiera por otros miembros de su familia-. Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias- musitó el moreno en voz baja-. Mira. Aquí pasa más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros sabe. Los principales jugadores en este pequeño partido son Lucius y Dumbledore, y ni uno ni el otro van a querer compartir con nosotros lo que saben.  
  
-Necesitamos aliados- dictaminó Draco-, y conozco a la gente perfecta.  
  
-Tío Severus y tía Moria- declaró Harry-. ¿Crees que nos ayudarán?  
  
-Si nos acercamos de la manera correcta, estoy seguro de que lo harán- sentenció Draco-. A tío Severus no le gusta ser manipulado y tía Moria ha estado contra esto desde que lo descubrió. Ayudarán, siempre y cuando nosotros estemos seguros.  
  
-Una vez que descubramos si estoy embarazado, enviaré una lechuza a Sirius y Remus- dijo Harry.  
  
-Y les convencemos de que no maten a mi padre o a Dumbledore- se interpuso Draco.  
  
-Nos ayudarán también- acabó Harry.- Sabes, una vez que la gente descubra sobre esto, las cosas se pondrán realmente extrañas.  
  
-Harry, toda esta situación es extraña- bromeó Draco.  
  
-De acuerdo, más extraña- dijo Harry-. En la medida en que mi vida puede hacerse más extraña.  
  
-Obviamente, puede- dijo Draco.- Quiero decir, nos casan y estás embarazado.  
  
-Como podría olvidarme de eso- dijo Harry. Se removió en su asiento-. Especialmente después de ayer por la noche.  
  
-Tuviste diversión.  
  
-La tuve.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio antes que ambos comenzaron a reír. Su risa era más fuerte y más escandalosa, hasta que los dos estaban casi cayendo de sus sillas. Después de un rato, se calmaron y se miraron.  
  
-Sabes, esto sólo podría sucedernos a nosotros- afirmó Draco.  
  
-Pues me gustaría que le sucediera a otro para variar- dijo Harry y bostezó- . No sé tú, pero yo estoy cansado. ¿Por qué no dejamos todo esto hasta después de Navidad? Todavía podemos visitar la biblioteca mañana, pero no creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer hasta después de las fiestas.  
  
-Probablemente tienes razón- convino Draco-. Esperaremos que terminen las vacaciones y después comenzaremos a hacer planes, empezando por retomar nuestras propias vidas. Luego se asentir con la cabeza, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio.  
  
Después de ducharse y prepararse para dormir, se sentaron en los lados opuestos de la cama. Finalmente, con un suspiro colectivo, tiraron hacia atrás de las sábanos y subieron en la cama.  
  
-Hemos tenido sexo- dijo Draco.  
  
-Deberíamos poder dormir en la misma cama- agregó Harry.  
  
-Amigos que tienen sexo- musitó Draco.  
  
-Un frente unido- agregó Harry. Silencio. ¿Y, Draco, te gustaría abrazarme?  
  
Con una sonrisa, Draco estiró los brazos y atrajo a Harry a su lado.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno chic@s, aquí os dejamos otro capítulo. Os invitamos a leer nuestra nueva traducción 'You, me and what!!' que es la continuación de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. Y esperamos sus comentarios pleaseeeee  
  
La semana pasada con las prisas de subir el capítulo 2 días después de lo habitual no contestamos a los reviews ni dejamos ninguna nota, así que queremos agradecer a tod@s que dejaron, ¡¡¡gracias!!!  
  
Gala Snape: la autora se extendió mucho explicando pero la verdad es que no dejo ningún cabo suelto, gracias por leer. Besos  
  
Paola: No, Harry no es estéril, recuerda que bebió una poción de fertilidad...Las cosas se complicarán pero ellos cada vez estarán más unidos, ya lo verás. Besitos  
  
Azalea: Hola!! Fue bonita su forma de atender a Harry. No será un camino de rosas, hasta lo que lleva la autora las cosas se complican muy poco pero creemos que tendrán problemas con algunos asuntos. No sabemos si has recibido la invitación pero si no es así comunícate con nosotras y María te ayudará a intentar entrar. Besitos  
  
Murtilla: Creo que eso no lo averiguaremos, Draquito fue muy tierno pero es comprensible dado que Harry era virgen. Besos  
  
Shiokaze: seguiremos con ello, te agradecemos que nos dejes tu opinión. Besos  
  
MINAKO POTTER: Gracias por escribir. Hasta lo escrito por la autora de momento ellos están bien y el niño también. Besos 


	15. El mundo está lleno de gris

CAPÍTULO 14: EL MUNDO ESTÁ LLENO DE GRIS  
  
No había nadie en la biblioteca cuando Harry y Draco llegaron la siguiente mañana. Incluso la señora Pince estaba ausente. Se quedaron parados en las puertas, mirando alrededor.  
  
- Entonces,¿por dónde comenzamos?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-No estoy seguro- contestó Draco-. Intentemos en la sección de biología.  
  
Se dirigieron en esa dirección.  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde, aún no habían encontrado nada... bien, no realmente nada, pero nada sobre magos embarazados. Comenzaron a caminar arriba y abajo a lo largo de los pasillos para ver si podían encontrar los libros que buscaban.  
  
-¡Sí!- exclamó Draco.  
  
-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Harry mientras se apresuraba hacia el rubio.  
  
-Encontré varios libros- dijo Draco, sujetando varios de ellos-. 'Que Esperar Cuando Estás Esperando (y un mago)', 'Sí, Estás Embarazado', 'Encantamientos y Pociones Para el Mago Embarazado', y 'Mago y Niño, de la Concepción a la Graduación'. Hay más pero creo que éstos bastarán para empezar.  
  
-Veremos si alguno dice como averiguar si estoy embarazado- comentó Harry. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y cada uno abrió un libro.  
  
-Escucha esto- dijo Draco, después de un rato-. El mago embarazado sufre de los mismos problemas relacionados con el embarazo que cualquier bruja, pero comienzan antes y pueden ser más intensos debido al flujo de hormonas femeninas asociadas con el embarazo, puesto que un mago normalmente no produce dichas hormonas'.  
  
-¿Qué problemas?- preguntó Harry-. ¿Dice qué problemas?  
  
-Oh, lo general- Draco sonrió-. Náuseas matutinas, retención de agua, tetillas sensibles, piel llena de manchas, depresión emocional- miro a Harry-. ¿Estás seguro que quieres pasar por esto?  
  
-No fue mi idea, ¿recuerdas?- Harry el ceño, Draco sólo se encogió de hombros-. ¿Dice cómo saber si estoy embarazado?  
  
Draco dio vuelta a algunas páginas más.  
  
-Dice que hay un encantamiento- contestó-, pero tienes que esperar por lo menos una semana a partir de la fecha de la...concepción para utilizarlo.  
  
-Así que será antes del día de Año Nuevo- musitó Harry-. Qué manera de celebrar.  
  
-También significa que estarás embarazado durante el verano y después de que nuestro séptimo año comience- agregó Draco.  
  
-Como con todo lo demás, tu padre tiene una sincronización pésima- dijo Harry.  
  
-Así parece- convino Draco-. Llevemos estos a nuestras habitaciones.  
  
Después de pasar por la cocina y pedir a Dobby que les llevara la comida, se dirigieron hacia su habitación. No se encontraron con nadie, afortunadamente, así que no necesitaron explicar por qué estaban juntos.  
  
-¿Tu tía lanzará el encantamiento?- preguntó Harry, mientras entraban en la habitación y el retrato se cerraba detrás de ellos.  
  
-Estoy seguro que lo hará- afirmó Draco-. Merlín sabe lo que ella planea hacer con el cuarto de niños. Y sabes que tendrá que seleccionar a la niñera.  
  
-¿Qué niñera?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-La niñera del bebé- contestó Draco, como declarando un hecho.  
  
-¿Para qué necesitamos niñera?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Harry, alguien tiene que ocuparse del bebé mientras estamos en el colegio y después del colegio, cuando estemos en el trabajo- explicó Draco.  
  
-No quiero a ninguna niñera criando a mi...nuestro niño- dijo Harry-. Crecí sin padres. No haré eso a un hijo mío.  
  
-Eso está más allá de ti- Draco se encogió de hombros-. Estoy seguro que si le dices a tía Moria qué clase de niñera quieres, puede encontrar una perfecta. Oh, y un profesor particular también. Algunos de los mejores tienen listas de espera- Harry miro fijamente Draco-. Siempre se me olvida que creciste en el mundo muggle- comentó el rubio.  
  
-Ah, la vida de los ricos ociosos- suspiró Harry pesadamente.  
  
-No te rías- sonrió Draco- Por lo que dice mi padre, los Potters tenían muy buena posición.  
  
-La familia la tenía, si las cámaras acorazadas son un indicativo- dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Cuántas?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Diez de última cuenta- Harry se encogió de hombros- pero he obtenido indicios de Dumbledore y Gringotts de que hay más. Está mi cámara acorazada, cámaras acorazadas personales de mamá y papá, cinco cámaras acorazadas de la familia y dos cámaras acorazadas de negocios.  
  
-¿Aún no has visto el interior de ellas?  
  
-No todavía- dijo Harry-. No tendré acceso a la mayoría de ellas hasta que cumpla diecisiete. No podía decir a la gente con la que he estado viviendo sobre ellas. Si supieran que tenía dinero, habrían hecho cualquier cosa poner sus manos sobre el.  
  
Dieron vuelta al oír un sonido proveniente de la cocina. Cuando entraron, vieron a Dobby poniendo una bandeja llena de alimentos en la barra. Había bastante alimento como para un pequeño banquete.  
  
-Señor Harry Potter, Dobby está trayendo la comida para Harry Potter- informó Dobby.  
  
-Gracias, Dobby- dijo Harry-. Sólo déjalo en la mesa.  
  
-¿Señor Harry Potter, necesita cualquier cosa de Dobby?- preguntó el elfo doméstico. Apenas entonces, vio a Draco parado cerca de Harry y jadeó-. ¿Señor Harry Potter, está todo bien?- preguntó, viendo a Draco cautelosamente.  
  
-Estoy muy bien- aseguró Harry al elfo-. Draco vive aquí también. No me lastimará.  
  
Dobby no estaba seguro sobre eso pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Prometo que no lastimaré a Harry- aseguró Draco. Dobby entonces lo miró, y asintiendo finalmente, desapareció.  
  
-Ese es un elfo extraño- dijo Draco.  
  
-Debías haber visto la cara de tu padre cuando lo engañé liberando a Dobby- Harry se echó a reír-. No era nada agradable de ver.  
  
-¿No estaba contento?  
  
-Me habría lanzado una maldición, quizá algo peor, si Dobby no le hubiera enviado volando por el pasillo- comentó Harry-. Él aterrizó sobre su espalda a mitad de pasillo y siguió deslizándose unos cuantos pies. Es innecesario decir que no estaba feliz cuando se levantó y salió. Dijo que mis padres eran unos tontos entrometidos y yo era igual.  
  
-Padre tiene ese don para lo dramático- dijo Draco-. Comamos, después estudiaremos un rato. Mañana es Navidad y me niego a abrir un libro en todo el día- Cogieron sus libros y se sentaron para comer.  
  
Había nevado durante la noche y la mañana de Navidad, y los terrenos de la escuela parecían una tarjeta de Navidad muggle. Harry fue el primero en despertar. Trepando fuera de la cama, se puso una de sus túnicas y luego caminó hacia la ventana y miró fuera. El blanco puro daba a todo una imagen inocente. Sabía, sin embargo, lo que estaba oculto debajo de la nieve y que podría reaparecer tan rápido como la nieve se derrite en un día soleado. Con un suspiro, dio vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a prepararse.  
  
Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, apenas cubierto por una toalla, Draco empezaba a despertar. Harry lo miró divertido mientras el rubio casi caía de la cama intentando salir de debajo de las mantas. Sus risas ahogadas le consiguieron una mirada de furia de su marido.  
  
-Me alegra que pienses que esto es malditamente divertido- gruñó Draco.  
  
-Como si tú no te hubieras reído hasta con el trasero si hubiera sido yo- replicó Harry, levantando una ceja.  
  
-Eso es diferente- dijo Draco. Finalmente logró desenredarse.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Harry con voz cansina-. ¿Cuándo llegarán Moria y tu padre?  
  
-Al mediodía y el banquete de Navidad es a la una- informó Draco-. Abriremos nuestros regalos después del banquete, durante el té de las seis. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Poco más de las ocho- contestó Harry. Dumbledore dijo que habrá un pequeño desayuno en el Gran Comedor a las ocho y media.  
  
Fue entonces que Draco realmente observó a Harry y vio lo que usaba, o más bien, lo qué no usaba. Su color cambió a un rosa brillante mientras luchaba por apartar los ojos. Bajó con dificultad de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, mascullando algo sobre tomar una ducha, una ducha fría. Harry lo miró, sacudiendo su cabeza; después dio la vuelta para vestirse.  
  
El desayuno fue un evento feliz. Sonidos felices venían de la mayoría de los allí reunidos, con la notable excepción de Severus, quien, sin embargo, reprimió sus habituales expresiones y sonrisas de desprecio. Habría un montón de tiempo para eso después de las vacaciones. La mayoría de los niños habían abierto sus regalos y los compartían con generosidad. La comida fue sencilla, ahorrando para el enorme banquete que sería presentado para el almuerzo.  
  
Harry y Draco se sentaban en un extremo de la mesa cerca de los profesores. La Profesora McGonagall, que se sentaba al lado de Harry, notó una definida carencia de hostilidad entre los dos adolescentes.  
  
-Usted y el señor Malfoy parecen llevarse bien- comentó al joven.  
  
-Supongo que sí- Harry se encogió de hombros. Debería levemente... no mentir, sino mal informar para impedir que su Jefa de Casa descubriera lo qué sucedía realmente. Bajó la voz- Ha estado soltando indirectas sobre no querer seguir los pasos de su padre- comentó. Eso no era enteramente falso- . Pensé que si él y yo pudiéramos tener cierta clase de entendimiento, lo ayudaría a decidir en nuestro favor.  
  
-Sólo tenga cuidado- advirtió McGonagall.  
  
-Lo tendré- la aseguró Harry-. El profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos hablado. Sabe lo que estoy haciendo- Tampoco era una mentira exactamente. La profesora asintió.  
  
-Si él es sincero, sería una gran ventaja- comentó, luego suspiró-. Ya estoy cansada de perder niños por ese loco.  
  
-Terminará pronto- dijo Harry.  
  
-Estás convirtiéndote en todo hombre- dijo, dándole una sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias- musitó él, en voz baja-, por todo- con eso, volvieron a su desayuno.  
  
Después de desayunar, Harry y Draco pasaron algún tiempo con los otros estudiantes. Los más jóvenes estaban impacientes por demostrar a los muchachos mayores lo que habían recibido para Navidad. Incluso los que estaban sin la familia, recibieron un montón de regalos. Dumbledore y los profesores se cercioraron de eso.  
  
Era un poco después de las once cuando Harry y Draco hicieron su camino a su habitación. Moria y Lucius los encontrarían allí antes del banquete. Después de eso, junto con Severus, volverían a los cuartos a abrir la larga pila de regalos que rodeaban su árbol.  
  
Harry estaba guardando el último de sus libros cuando, exactamente al mediodía, se escucharon golpes en el retrato. Draco abrió y admitió a su padre y tía. Moria abrazó a ambos muchachos mientras que entraba en el cuarto.  
  
-Feliz Navidad- sonrió.  
  
-Feliz Navidad - repitieron los muchachos.  
  
-Draco, Harry- saludó Lucius con un pequeño cabeceo.  
  
-Feliz Navidad, padre- dijo Draco.  
  
-Señor Malfoy- dijo Harry, devolviendo el cabeceo del hombre más viejo.  
  
-Pienso que puedes llamarme Lucius- dijo el hombre-. Después de todo, eres mi yerno.  
  
-De acuerdo- Harry se encogió de hombros, no sucumbiendo al impulso de decir al hombre exactamente lo que pensaba de su suegro. Draco notó esto y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y cómo están yendo las cosas con ambos?- se interesó Moria.  
  
-Todo bien- replicó Draco, mientras invitaba a los adultos a sentarse en el sofá. Se sentaron mientras Draco y Harry tomaron asiento al otro lado de ellos-. Nadie ha dicho nada, así que es seguro asumir que sigue siendo un secreto.  
  
-Aunque después de que la escuela comience otra vez, no sé cuánto tiempo durará eso- comentó Harry-. Una vez que todos se den cuenta que no estamos en los dormitorios, van a comenzar a hacer preguntas. No pueden acertar sobre la unión, pero descubrirán que estamos viviendo juntos y querrán saber por qué.  
  
-Entonces sugiero que comencéis a trabajar en una buena historia para contarles- dijo Lucius.  
  
-Cualquier historia que contemos no importará mucho si Harry está embarazado- declaró Draco.  
  
-¿Si?- inquirió Lucius.  
  
-Todavía faltan algunos días antes de que cualquier encantamiento de prueba del embarazo pueda ser hecho- sonrió Moria-. Aunque tengo fe en las habilidades de hacer pociones de Severus.  
  
-Él estará satisfecho al enterarse de eso- sonrió Draco. Luego se puso serio-. Lo qué quería decir es que una vez que Harry comience a mostrar señales del embarazo, no importará qué historia contemos. La gente va a exigir saber qué está sucediendo con el niño que vivió.  
  
-Y, por alguna razón, ninguno de tus asuntos parece ser una respuesta aceptable- agregó Harry. Miró intencionadamente a Lucius-. Por alguna razón, todo tipo de gente piensa que tienen algo que decir en mi vida, que pueden manosear con ella, haciendo lo que quieran y al diablo con lo que yo pueda querer.  
  
-Para bien o mal, el niño que vivió pertenece al mundo mágico- dijo Lucius.  
  
-Pero Harry, no- dijo Moria-. Desafortunadamente, hasta que se decida la batalla, de una forma u otra, tu vida no es tuya propia- Harry frunció el ceño-. No digo esto para trastornarte, Harry- indicó-, sino para prepararte. Como sabes, la gente cuenta con ciertas cosas de ti. Estar casado con Draco y tener a su niño no está entre esas cosas. Habrá repercusiones y debes estar preparado para ellas.  
  
-¿Crees que no sé eso?- silbó Harry-. Durante mi segundo año, la gente descubrió que sé hablar parsel. A partir de ahí, me convertí en el heredero de Slytherin y el próximo Señor Oscuro. Mi tercer año tuve que ocuparme de las repercusiones de tener un padrino acusado de asesino y fugado de Azkaban, que todos pensaban había escapado para matarme. Y sin olvidarse de su mejor amigo, que justo sucedía que era un hombre lobo. Mi cuarto año, Moody quién no era Moody, metió mi nombre en el torneo de los tres magos. Perdí bastantes amigos por eso. Gracias a Crouch, un muchacho fue asesinado y Voldemort regresó. La gente no quiso creer eso. Preferían creer que tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Cedric, que yo era mentalmente inestable. Era más fácil que creer que sus peores pesadillas habían regresado. Ni siquiera discutiremos el año pasado, cuando casi perdí a una persona que significa más que cualquier cosa para mí. Por lo menos la gente ahora me cree, aunque todavía me consideren ligeramente loco.  
  
Se detuvo y respiró profundamente, calmándose antes de continuar.  
  
-Esta unión fue sólo el último eslabón en una larga lista de cosas que no están bajo mi control- dijo, en voz baja-. Mi vida nunca será mía, no importa qué suceda en el futuro. He aceptado eso, en su mayor parte, pero no significa que me tenga que gustar.  
  
Durante mucho tiempo, nadie dijo una palabra. Draco finalmente rompió el silencio.  
  
-Sabes, realmente debes aprender a no mantener tus sentimientos ocultos- comentó, haciendo lo posible para no sonreír-. Deberías decirnos cómo te sientes realmente- eso consiguió una risa ahogada de los adultos y una mueca avergonzada de Harry.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpó el adolescente de pelo oscuro-. No quería estropear el día.  
  
Lucius rechazo con la mano la disculpa.  
  
-No es ningún crimen decir lo que sientes- sentenció-. Por lo menos no entre la familia. Ocultarlos de otros, sin embargo, es una necesidad. El conocimiento les da demasiada poder sobre ti.  
  
-¿Incluso ante ti?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Eres familia- dijo Lucius-. Soy un bastardo manipulador, estate seguro, pero intentaré refrenarme de interferir contigo y Draco por el tiempo que sea.  
  
-Y dicen que las mujeres son las emocionales- se burló Moria con voz cansina-. Casi es hora del banquete. ¿Por qué no nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Comedor?  
  
El banquete fue maravilloso. Pavo y ganso y todas sus guarniciones llenaron la mesa. La gente estaba sorprendida de ver a Lucius Malfoy asistiendo, especialmente cuando entró, no solamente acompañado por Draco sino también por Harry, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario. El discurso de Dumbledore fue agradecidamente corto y todos comenzaron a comer.  
  
La luna estaba alta en el cielo cuando Harry se sentó en el asiento de la ventana. Había sido un día largo y, aunque no había sucedido nada realmente malo, estaba alegre de que hubiera terminado. Draco y él habían recibido un gran número de regalos. Harry incluso había recibido uno de Severus, que lo había sorprendido. Y por lo que se veía en el rostro del Profesor de Pociones, el libro que había recibido de Harry también fue una sorpresa para él.  
  
Frotó su estómago. Moria volvería en dos días para realizar la prueba del embarazo, aunque él sabía que no necesitaba hacerla. Sabía que estaba embarazado y que lo había estado por las últimas veinticuatro horas. No había dicho nada a Draco sobre ello. No pensaba que el otro muchacho lo creería.  
  
Había una vida que crecía dentro de él, un hijo o hija. Un hijo o una hija que le pertenecía a él y a Draco. Un nieto para Lucius Malfoy que el hombre estaba tan impaciente para tener, por las razones que fueran. Eso hizo que una sonrisa cruzara la cara de Harry. Cualquier plan que Lucius tuviera, tenía sólo un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de tener éxito, estaban seguros de eso. Había también muchas variables para que el hombre explicara, dos de las cuales eran Sirius y Remus. Harry decidió que les escribiría después de que la escuela se reanudara. Estaba seguro que Dumbledore no le importaría si vinieran a visitarle por un rato.  
  
-Harry.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco parado allí. Era obvio que había despertado y solo venía buscando a Harry.  
  
-Deberías estar dormido- musitó Harry.  
  
-Y tú- señaló Draco-. Desperté cuando te busqué y no estabas allí.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Harry-. Es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.  
  
-He decidido algo- le informó Draco, sentándose en el asiento al lado de Harry.  
  
-¿Oh?- preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué sería eso?  
  
-Después de que nos graduemos, nos marcharemos.  
  
-¿Y adónde iríamos?  
  
-Realmente, no lo he decidido- comentó-. Lejos de Gran Bretaña, eso seguro. Quizá al continente. Podríamos ir al lejano este o quizá incluso América. Una vez que nos vayamos, estaremos lejos de todos los que quieren tener una opinión en nuestras vidas.  
  
-Es un sueño agradable- Harry se rió entre dientes.  
  
-Lo sé- suspiró Draco. Estiró los brazos y jaló a Harry hacia él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del otro adolescente-. Pasará un buen tiempo antes que podamos tomar cualquier decisión sobre nuestras vidas. Algo me dice que incluso cuando seamos tan viejos como Dumbledore, alguien querrá decirnos qué hacer.  
  
Durante mucho tiempo, se sentaron allí mirando la luna, ninguno de los dos diciendo palabra alguna.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Disculpen, pero por falta de tiempo no podemos contestar review (si no, no traducimos jeje) Gracias a Gala, shiokaze, Paula, Di malfoy, txiri, Murtilla, Margarita, Azalea y little my  
  
Por favor, sigan dando su opinión, sus review son muy importantes para nosotras. 


	16. La bola de nieve empieza a rodar cuesta ...

CAPÍTULO: La bola de nieve empieza a rodar cuesta abajo  
  
-Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Moria.  
  
-Sí- contestó Harry, en voz baja. Se sentó lentamente en el sofá detrás de él-. Es sólo que es tan..... real.  
  
-Pero pensé que decías que ya lo sabías- terció Draco, confundido.  
  
-Pero hay una diferencia entre saber y realmente saber- explicó Harry. No tenía sentido para Draco pero no iba a discutir.  
  
-¿Vas a utilizar a la señora Pomfrey para tu cuidado prenatal?- preguntó Moria.  
  
-¿Tengo otra opción?- preguntó.  
  
-Puedes buscar a otro si quieres- concedió Moria-, pero hay riesgo de que alguien descubra la situación.  
  
-Siempre hay un riesgo- sentenció Harry.  
  
-Uno de los libros que leímos dice que los encantamientos de ocultación se deben usar con moderación- explicó Draco-. Dice que el uso continuado de magia podría ser poco saludable para el bebé. Algo sobre que no deja a su propia magia desarrollarse como debería. Y así era cómo planeamos ocultar el embarazo.  
  
-Vas a tener que decirle a tus profesores también- le informó Moira.  
  
-¡No!- exclamó Harry-. ¡No podemos decirles!  
  
-Harry, ¿qué sucedería si llegas a ser golpeado por un hechizo descarriado en las clases de Defensa?- preguntó Moria, serenamente-. ¿O si una de las criaturas de Hagrid va detrás de ti?  
  
-Bien- Harry suspiró-. También voy a tener que escribir a Sirius- miró a Draco-. Demasiados para conservar un secreto.  
  
-En cierta forma, esto es bueno- declaró Draco. Harry y Moria sólo le miraron-. Mientras más gente sepa, menos lejos será capaz ir mi padre.  
  
-Buen punto- señaló Harry-. Sin embargo, todavía no he decidido qué decir a los demás.  
  
-Bien, podrías decirles que nos emborrachamos una noche y me aproveché de ti- sugirió Draco con una sonrisa-. Cuando descubrimos que estabas embarazado, Dumbledore y mi padre nos forzaron a casarnos. No está demasiado lejos de la verdad.  
  
-Mucha gente lo creería- murmuró Harry con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-No importa- se encogió Draco-. ¿Qué me importa si sólo ven lo que quieren ver?  
  
-Pero no eres así- protestó Harry-. Por lo menos, ya no más.  
  
-Todos tenemos papeles que desempeñar- dijo Draco.  
  
-Cambiando el tema- sonrió Moria-. ¿Cuándo queréis comenzar a adornar el cuarto de niños?  
  
Draco gimió mientras Harry caía encima del sofá.  
  
-Y la poción funcionó- preguntó Severus esa misma tarde. Moria había ido a sus aposentos después de comer con los dos adolescentes.  
  
-No suenes así de sorprendido- ironizó Moria-. Tú lo sabías.  
  
-Bien, a uno le gusta siempre oír los resultados de un duro trabajo- aspiró. No la engañó.  
  
-Tienes todo el derecho de estar orgulloso de tu trabajo- comento-. A Más de una compañía le encantaría tenerte en su departamento de investigación. Lo sabes.  
  
-Lo creas o no, me gusta enseñar- confesó-. Sólo desearía....- su voz se fue apagando.  
  
-Un día, todas las máscaras saldrán- afirmó ella-. De una forma u otra  
  
-Desde tu boca a los oídos de los dioses- comentó el hombre, tomando su mano-. ¿Planes para la víspera del Año Nuevo?  
  
-Lucius va a una fiesta con algunos... 'colegas de negocios'- explicó ella- . Conociendo a mi hermano como lo hago, probablemente se convertirá en una bacanal. Yo, por otra parte, no tengo ningún plan.  
  
-¿Te gustaría pasarla conmigo, señorita Malfoy?  
  
-Sería un honor, Profesor Snape.  
  
-Necesitamos contarle a Dumbledore- afirmó Draco.  
  
-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?- gimió Harry-. Sé que en el minuto que se lo digamos, ese maldito brillo en sus ojos va a tomar su cara entera.  
  
-Pensaba que era el único al que molestaba ese brillo.  
  
-Estoy bastante seguro que eso ha molestado a todo el mundo al menos una vez- sentenció Harry-. Tendremos que decirle mañana después del desayuno y luego podemos hablar con la señora Pomfrey mientras él informa al resto de los profesores. Al acabar de hacer eso, necesito escribir a Sirius y Remus.  
  
-¿Alguna idea de qué vas a decirles?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Emborracharse en una noche de pasión está sonando malditamente bien- suspiró Harry-. No importa lo que le diga. El minuto que Sirius oiga sobre ello, aparecerá aquí.  
  
-¿Vas a contarle la verdad?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Me gusta que esté fuera de Azkaban, gracias- musitó Harry-, que es donde aterrizaría si le decimos, porque intentaría matar a tu padre.  
  
-Estás asumiendo que mi padre lo dejará acercarse- precisó Draco.  
  
-Eso es-. Hubo un momento del silencio-. Esto es malo, ¿verdad? Realmente malo.  
  
-Sí, lo es.  
  
La reunión con Dumbledore la siguiente mañana no duró mucho. Harry le dijo al Director que él y Draco necesitaban hablarle después del desayuno. Cuando todos terminaron, caminaron silenciosamente de regreso a su oficina.  
  
-¿Lo sabe ya o de verdad tenemos que decirlo en voz alta?- Draco preguntó al Director que se movió para sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Los dos muchachos se sentaron frente a él.  
  
-¿Decir qué, señor Malfoy?- interrogó Dumbledore. Allí estaba el maldito brillo.  
  
-La poción funcionó- informó Harry, previniendo cualquier otra discusión-. Estoy embarazado  
  
-Ya veo- observó Dumbledore-.¿Han decidido a quién se lo van a decir y lo que van a decirles?  
  
-Al principio, pensamos no contárselo a nadie- comenzó Draco-. Desafortunadamente, eso no es una opción. No podremos utilizar un encantamiento de ocultación como pensábamos una vez que Harry comience a mostrar su embarazo, así que vamos a tener que explicarles qué está pasando. En cuanto a lo qué sucedió, una historia sobre que estábamos demasiado pasados con el firewhiskey parece ser el mejor camino. Eso y el hecho que usted hizo que nos casáramos.  
  
-¿Harías eso?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-En un latido del corazón- contestó Draco. Harry solo miraba al anciano.  
  
-Supongo que tenía mis razones para hacerlo- dijo Dumbledore-. Sugiero dejéis a alguna persona saber la historia verdadera, sabiendo lo que os proponéis decir a la gente.  
  
-Lo haremos- aseguró Harry.  
  
-Lo mejor es que ahora vayan a ver a la señora Pomfrey- sugirió Dumbledore- . Ella estará muy enojada si no la dejas encargarse de ti desde el principio. Los dos asintieron y salieron de la oficina, ambos preguntándose cómo el hombre sabía que iban a utilizar a la Medi-bruja de Hogwarts.  
  
Después de que se hubieran ido, Dumbledore envió una nota a todos los profesores diciéndoles que habría una reunión importante en la sala de profesores después del almuerzo de esa tarde. Después de eso, se recostó en su silla, reflexionando sobre estos sucesos actuales.  
  
-Lucius, ha comenzado- dijo suavemente-. Que Merlín te ayude si dañas a alguno de ellos o a su niño.  
  
La señora Pomfrey salió de su oficina justo cuando Harry y Draco entraban en la enfermería. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a ambos muchachos. Las únicas veces que normalmente aparecían en la enfermería juntos eran cuando peleaban.  
  
-Bien, ¿qué les trae a los dos hasta aquí tan temprano?- preguntó. Los muchachos se miraron uno al otro, entonces Harry mascullo algo que ella no entendió.  
  
-¿Excúseme, señor Potter?– pidió ella.  
  
-Dije que estoy embarazado- repitió Harry.  
  
-Ya veo- susurró ella-. ¿Qué le hace pensar que está embarazado?  
  
-Hice un encantamiento de embarazo- explicó Draco-. Resultó positivo.  
  
-¿Y por qué fue usted el que hizo el encantamiento, señor Malfoy?- insistió la medimaga,, mirando al otro muchacho.  
  
-Porque soy el padre, el otro padre- le informó.  
  
-¿Usted lo maldijo?- preguntó ella  
  
-¡No!- exclamó Harry. Él se tranquilizó.- Quiero decir, no fue nada que él hizo... por lo menos no por si mismo. Quiero decir, ambos somos culpables.  
  
-Lo qué está intentando decir es que nos emborrachamos una noche y terminamos en la cama juntos- aclaró Draco.  
  
-¿Tampoco han oído hablar del encantamiento o las pociones anticonceptivas?- preguntó ella, luego suspiró-. No importa. Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?  
  
-Dos semanas- contestó Harry, pensando que eludir un poco no haría daño.  
  
-Veo que habéis hecho la cosa honorable- comento ella, notando las pulseras.  
  
-Padre insistió y Dumbledore convino- explicó Draco-. Padre dijo algo sobre que un heredero de Malfoy tiene que ser legítimo.  
  
-Bien, tendré que examinarle- dijo ella-. Quítese todo salvo la ropa interior y acuéstese en la cama.  
  
Harry se ruborizó hasta un rojo brillante mientras siguía sus instrucciones. Una vez que estuviera en la cama, se acercó y pasó su varita sobre él varias veces, luego comprobó la gráfica ubicada en el extremo de la cama, donde aparecieron los resultados.  
  
-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-En su mayoría- respondió la medimaga-. Pesa un poco menos de lo debido y el ser un adolescente no ayuda nada tampoco. Tendrá que tener cuidado extra para cerciorarse de que todo va como debe.  
  
-¿Y el bebé?- averiguó Draco.  
  
-En esta etapa, es demasiado temprano para conseguir observar nada excepto las lecturas generales, pero esas parecen ser normales- informó Pomfre-. Se necesitarán algunas semanas más antes de poder decir cualquier cosa definida. Vístase mientras consigo alguna información para usted en mi oficina- dio la vuelta y se fue mientras Harry se incorporaba.  
  
-Eso no fue tan malo- comentó Draco.  
  
-Lo dice el único que no estaba tendido en la cama casi desnudo- murmuró Harry. Cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Acabó justo cuando la medi-bruja volvía.  
  
-Aquí está la lista de que hacer y que no hacer- explicó, dándole varias hojas de pergamino. Hay una lista de los síntomas que, si experimentara, yo quisiera que viniera a verme inmediatamente. Hay también una lista de alimentos que debe evitar y unos que debe tomar más a menudo. Otra cosa. El sexo está bien por el tiempo que sea, pero si se convierte en incómodo o un peligro para el bebé, debe cesar inmediatamente. Hay otras cosas que necesitaremos discutir pero pueden esperar. Le veré otra vez en dos semanas.  
  
-Sí, señora- los muchachos hablaron al unísono. Dieron vuelta y se apresuraron fuera de la enfermería.  
  
-¿Piensas que nos creyó?- preguntó Draco cuándo estaban bien lejos de esa parte del castillo.  
  
-No importa- afirmó Harry-. La única persona a la que ella dirá cualquier cosa es a Dumbledore y él le desviará la información de ser necesario.  
  
-Por lo menos no somos los que tenemos que decirle a los profesores- se alegró Draco-. Es posible que queramos evitarlos para los próximos días.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón sobre eso- aceptó Harry.  
  
-Vamos- lo animó Draco-. Llamamos a tía Moria y vemos si nos lleva a Hogsmeade.  
  
Moria convino, informándoles que los recogería y podrían almorzar en las Tres Escobas y luego hacer algunas compras. Los muchachos decidieron pasar el tiempo revisando las listas que la señora Pomfrey les dio.  
  
-Oh, no- gimió Harry. Estaba leyendo lo que hacer y no hacer mientras que Draco revisaba la lista de alimentos.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-No más vuelo- se quejó Harry-. Tendré que dejar el Quidditch.  
  
-No había pensado en eso- comentó Draco-. Sin embargo, tiene sentido.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-¿Y si caes de tu escoba o te golpean con una bludger?- interrogó Draco- .Eso podría matar al bebé.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiró el moreno-, pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar.  
  
-No, solo tienes que hacerlo- sentenció Draco. Harry le sacó la lengua, haciendo al rubio reír-. Vamos. Preparémonos para irnos.  
  
Se encontraron con Moria en la entrada y salieron para la ciudad. Mientras caminaban, le contaron a la mujer sobre la historia que habían inventado y la visita a la medibruja. Ella les hizo algunas preguntas acerca de lo que la señora Pomfrey les había dicho. Prometieron mostrarle las listas que habían recibido.  
  
Después de almuerzo, fueron a dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad. Hicieron las paradas requeridas en Honeydukes y Zonko. Moria los complació en la tienda de caramelos pero los sacó rápidamente de la tienda de bromas. Estaba murmurando algo sobre no querer tener problemas y mucho menos que los tuvieran los muchachos.  
  
-Estaban pasando por una tienda de ropa cuando un escaparate atrajo la atención de Harry y se detuvieron. Había un conjunto de ropa mágica de bebé. El traje era azul marino. Había una capa haciendo juego del mismo color pero cubierto con estrellas plateadas y doradas. El conjunto también incluía un sombrero, calcetines y botines. Mientras los miraba, su mano fue a su estómago.  
  
-¿Está algo mal, Harry?- preguntó Draco. Él y Moria notaron la solitaria lágrima que corrió por cara del otro muchacho.  
  
-Malditos sean- exclamó Harry-. ¡Que todos se vayan al infierno!- con eso dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr calle abajo.  
  
-¡Harry, espera!- llamó Draco mientras él y Moria se apresuraron detrás de él.  
  
Lo alcanzaron justo fuera de la ciudad, Draco primero y un minuto o dos después, Moria. Harry se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído mientras Moria se sentaba a su lado y Draco se inclinaba contra un árbol.  
  
-¿Malditos quiénes?- preguntó Draco cuándo recobró el aliento.  
  
-Tu padre por forzarme en esto- dijo Harry, prácticamente gritando-. Tengo dieciséis años. Dieciséis. Tendría que preocuparme del siguiente partido de Quidditch, no de si mi bebé va a estar bien o no. Maldito Dumbledore, por no averiguar el por qué de esto. Habría podido hacerlo, yo lo sé. Habría podido encontrar un lugar para ocultar a Sirius y Remus donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Maldito Snape por ser tan bueno en su trabajo. Maldito Voldemort por hacerme el Niño-Que-Vivió. Maldito el mundo mágico por encargarme del problema que no pueden resolver o no lo harán- se cayó repentinamente.  
  
-¿Y yo?- preguntó Draco después de un rato-. Inclúyeme en esa lista. Quiero decir, soy con el que estás casado y quién te dejó embarazado.  
  
-No es tu culpa- afirmó Harry. Miró a Moria-. Tuya tampoco- ella tomó su mano y la oprimió.  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó, dándole un pañuelo.  
  
-Lo lamento- murmuró Harry. Limpió su cara-. No debía haberos gritado. Quiero decir, ni uno ni la otra lo causasteis.  
  
-Estábamos a la mano, supongo- Draco se encogió de hombros-. Personalmente, quisiera gritarlo para mi mismo.  
  
-Tienes permiso de gritarme en cualquier momento que quieras- agregó Moria.  
  
-Gracias- Harry se rió entre dientes.  
  
-Harry, escúchame, ambos escucharme- habló Moria-. Vuestra vida estaba llena de altos y bajos antes de esto. El matrimonio y especialmente el bebé, simplemente los ha aumentado. Apenas quisiera que recordarais que si me necesitáis, siempre, para cualquier cosa, incluso si es solo hablar, todos lo que tenéis que hacer es llamarme o enviarme una lechuza y yo estaré allí. Todos pueden tener sus propias prioridades pero para mi sólo sois vosotros dos y este bebé. Recordar eso, ¿bien?- ambos muchachos cabecearon.  
  
-Bueno- sonrió-. Terminemos de comprar. Incluso te compraré el conjunto de bebé que mirabas- se levantaron y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la ciudad.  
  
Lo qué nadie notó fue el escarabajo que se había arrastrado arriba del tronco del árbol justo a tiempo de oír la última parte de la conversación.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Shiokaze: jejeje, haremos el intento de publicar semanalmente pero más de 1 capi a la semana es realmente imposible. Nos alegra que te guste y gracias por seguirnos fielmente. Besos  
  
Chiquinkira: no podemos ir más rápido con todo lo que tenemos pero la semana que viene ya iremos por el 16 y si has leído el 15 en donde nos imaginamos, posiblemente nos adelantemos pronto. Gracias por la parte que nos toca. Besos amiga.   
  
Gala Snape: NO!!! Es que algunas semanas se nos complican las cosas, hazte a la idea que es uno u otro día. Que bueno que te guste la historia, aquí Lucius es más sincero que habitualmente aunque por eso no deja de ser interesado y un poco mentirosillo. Besitos  
  
txiri: Sí, Harry lo presentía pero para hacerse la prueba tuvo que esperar hasta ese día porque antes no funcionaba el encantamiento. Besos  
  
amy-lee-malfoy: jejeje gracias, gracias (Ali y María totalmente rojas) Hay que reconocer que atracción es mejor historia pero esta tiene su encanto también. Nos alegra que te guste la historia y que esperes a nuestras traducciones. Besos   
  
Murtilla: Gracias por leernos, nos alegra mucho que te guste el fict. Besos   
  
azaleasnape: Sí, digamos que Harry es un Malfoy y Draco es un Potter. Se contuvo Draco, si hubiera sido por Harry...No te fies de Lucu¡ius, es muy interesado y todo lo hace con segundas intenciones. Besitos   
  
DIMALFOY: ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡¡No!!! No arderá Troya de esa manera, dejémoslo en puntos suspensivos. Aunque la autora no ha llegado a esa parte, seguro que Lucius paga con intereses su ambición. Besos   
  
paola: Gracias por leer, te agradecemos mucho que nos hayas dejado review teniendo que ponerte al día con tantos ficts. Aunque la autora no ha terminado el fict, seguro que ellos acaban felices con se bebé. Besos  
  
Beryfachu: No sabemos como pasará el embarazo pues la autora no ha llegado a esa parte pero la gente no se enterará porque a Harry se le note sino por otro motivo. Besos 


	17. La defecación choca con el dipositivo de...

CAPÍTULO 16: LA DEFECACIÓN CHOCA CON EL DISPOSITIVO DE AIREACIÓN  
  
Mientras que Harry estaba trastornado en Hogsmeade, Albus reunió a los profesores en la sala de docentes. Esperó hasta lograr la atención de todos, y entonces se puso de pie, miró a todos y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-No hace mucho, dos de nuestros estudiantes, el Señor Potter y el Señor Malfoy, decidieron enterrar el hacha, por así decirlo- dijo.  
  
-Probablemente se la enterraron uno al otro- murmuró alguien.  
  
-Desafortunadamente, decidieron hacerlo sobre una botella robada de whisky de fuego- continuó Albus-. Debido a eso, se han encontrado en toda una situación.  
  
-No querrá decir...- comenzó Flitwick.  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó Minerva con un suspiro.  
  
-El Señor Potter es quién está embarazado- informó Albus. Esperó que las quejas y gemidos se calmaran-. Por supuesto, no tuve otra opción que informar al padre del Señor Malfoy de la situación, puesto que el joven admitió ser el padre del bebé. Una vez que llegó Lucius, insistió que los dos quedaran enlazados. Después de todo, como el mismo precisó, Harry está llevando al próximo heredero Malfoy. Una vez que fueron unidos, Lucius me dio su juramento de mago que no causaría a Harry ningún daño mientras estuviera embarazado ni permitiría que ninguna persona lo dañara.  
  
-¿Y lo creyó?- preguntó Hooch.  
  
-Lucius es muchas cosas- dijo Albus-, pero nunca rompería un juramento de mago. Debido a esto, ciertas medidas deben ser tomadas. Nada de vuelo, nada de Quidditch- Minerva gimió-, ningún combate en duelo. Ciertas pociones estarán limitadas debido a sus efectos sobre el feto en desarrollo. Severus, estoy seguro que sabes cuáles son.  
  
-De hecho, Albus- comentó Severus-. Tomaré.... las medidas alternas para el Señor Potter.  
  
-¿Donde se está quedando la 'feliz pareja'?- preguntó Sinistra.  
  
-Tienen su propia habitación cerca de la sala de profesores- dijo Albus-. También permanecerán aquí durante los días de vacaciones de verano puesto que Harry rechaza vivir en la mansión Malfoy. Aparte de eso, el nacimiento del niño no está previsto hasta después de que comiencen su séptimo año.  
  
-¿Quién sabe sobre esto?- preguntó Minerva.  
  
-Aparte de nosotros, solo Lucius y Moria Malfoy- apuntó Albus-. Hasta que Harry y Draco decidan decirlo a cualquier persona, seguirá siendo de esa manera. Es su elección cómo y cuándo lo hacen público.  
  
Hubo algunos minutos más de discusión antes de que los profesores salieran en fila. Pronto Albus y Severus eran los únicos rezagados.  
  
-Buena historia- sonrió Severus-. Casi la creí yo mismo.  
  
-Realmente, fue el joven Señor Malfoy quien salió con la historia- comentó el Director.  
  
-¿Piensa que la gente la creerá?- preguntó el Profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Severus, mi muchacho, según mi experiencia, algunas personas creerán cualquier cosa que se les diga y otros nunca creerán nada que se les diga- sentenció el hombre más viejo. Se detuvo brevemente-. Tú y yo sabemos que hay más aquí de lo que Lucius está diciendo a nadie.  
  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer sobre esto?- preguntó Severus.  
  
-Desafortunadamente, en este momento, no hay nada que podamos hacer- murmuró Albus-. Lucius cumpliría con sus amenazas y, aunque no te importe Sirius, ni siquiera tú querrías que le enviaran de regreso a Azkaban por algo que no hizo-. Severus sólo le miraba furioso. Albus finalmente sacudió su cabeza-. Sólo hazme saber si descubres cualquier cosa.  
  
-Siempre lo hago- concluyó Severus.  
  
-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó el hombre.  
  
-Muy segura- afirmó la mujer-. Los oí hablar por casualidad.  
  
-Rita, sabes que algo como esto podría ser...... maldición, es explosivo- señaló él-, pero hay un par de problemas.  
  
-¿Por ejemplo?- preguntó Rita.  
  
-No tienes pruebas- le recordó-. Aunque sé que esto nunca te ha detenido antes- Rita le miró con odio-, los dueños están adoptando una postura intransigente, especialmente con Harry Potter. Y con los Malfoys implicados, es mejor que puedas respaldar cualquier cosa que comentes.  
  
-Bien- aceptó ella-. Conseguiré pruebas.  
  
-No debería ser algo demasiado difícil para alguien como tú- comentó su interlocutor-. Tu único error fue cuando esa pequeña amiga de Potter te atrapó hace años. No puedes escribir nada sobre Potter.  
  
-No puedo escribir nada que no sea la verdad- dijo ella-. Si escribo la verdad, o lo qué creo que es la verdad, no habrá ningún problema.  
  
-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó-. Si lo haces, déjame advertirte. Si algo va mal, serás la que los dueños abandonarán para ser crucificada. Verdad o no, no se tomarán el tiempo para defenderte, estarás bajo tu propio riesgo.  
  
-Hey, mientras tenga pruebas y diga la verdad, no hay nada que nadie pueda hacerme- Rita sonrió-. No pueden tocarme.  
  
-Hey, Paddy- lo llamó Remus mientras entraba en la cocina-. Acabas de recibir una lechuza de Harry.  
  
Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par y sonrió mientras Remus le entregaba la carta. La abrió rápidamente y le dio un vistazo.  
  
-Es para ambos- informó.  
  
-¿Y qué tiene que decirnos nuestro ahijado preferido?- preguntó Remus.  
  
Queridos Siri y Rhemy,  
  
Espero que su Navidad fuera buena. Gracias por todos los regalos  
que me compraron. Realmente gocé de ellos. La Navidad fue buena  
aquí también. El Profesor Dumbledore se cercioró de que todos  
permanecieran ocupados y los que están sin padres tenían regalos  
debajo del árbol también.  
  
Antes de que lean el resto de esta carta necesito que ambos se  
sienten. Tengo un par de cosas que contarles y no creo... no, sé  
que no va a gustarles. Sólo espero que para el momento en que  
acabe, no me odien.  
  
Sí, sé que estoy entreteniéndome pero esto no es fácil de decir  
o escribir.  
  
Siri, estoy embarazado. Sí, leyeron bien. Estoy embarazado. Y el  
padre es Draco Malfoy. Sé que no hay una manera fácil de decir  
esto.  
  
En cuanto a qué sucedió, no me maldijo ni me forzó ni nada  
parecido. Una noche, decidimos hablar. Sabía donde había una  
botella de Odgen, así que comenzamos a hablar y a beber. Él  
estaba tan borracho como yo. Una cosa condujo a otra... Ahora  
entiendo por qué todos dicen que somos demasiado jóvenes para  
beber.  
  
Cuando descubrimos que estábamos embarazados, le informamos al  
Profesor Dumbledore y él se lo comunicó al padre de Draco. Esto  
me conduce a la segunda cosa que tengo que decirles. Debido a  
eso, Draco y yo ahora estamos enlazados. El Señor Malfoy dijo  
algo sobre que hubiera deseado que fuera un Slytherin adecuado,  
pero puesto que sería un heredero del patrimonio Malfoy, era  
apenas apropiado que fuera un heredero legítimo. Hizo ante el  
Profesor Dumbledore un juramento de mago de que no me lastimaría  
o al bebé y Dumbledore lo creyó.  
  
Draco y yo tenemos nuestra propia habitación en Hogwarts y  
viviremos aquí hasta después que el bebé nazca, que debe ser en  
algún momento en Septiembre. Las únicas personas que saben sobre  
esto son los profesores.  
  
Por favor escríbanme de vuelta y díganme que no me odian. No  
podría resistir si lo hicieran.  
  
Harry  
  
(Ahora Harry Potter-Malfoy)  
  
Ninguno de los hombres dijo nada por largo tiempo. Remus miraba a su amigo. Tenía una mirada extraña en su cara.  
  
-¿Sirius, estás bien?- preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué? Oh, lo siento- dijo Sirius-. Sólo estaba pensando.  
  
-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-Sobre de cuántas maneras puedo matar a Lucius Malfoy- masculló Sirius-. El emborracharse y terminar en la cama con alguien que odias, lo puedo entender. Merlín sabe que eso me ha sucedido antes. Puedo incluso entender la parte del embarazo... en cierto sentido. Pero por qué en nueve infiernos Lucius Malfoy los forzaría a casarse. Todo lo que se necesitaría para que el bebé fuera un heredero, sería que Draco lo reconociera como tal. No había necesidad del enlace.  
  
-Bien, de cierta manera, esto asegura a Harry que el bebé será el heredero- comentó Remus-. Si hay cualquier otra... progenie de Malfoy corriendo por allí, esto asegurará que esta demanda de bebé venga primero. Pero sabes, estás tomando esto con más tranquilidad de lo que pensaba- agregó el licántropo-. Pensé que estarías gritando a todo pulmón.  
  
-Oh, tengo toda la intención, pero voy a hacerlo en persona- replicó el animago-. Vamos. Necesitamos empacar- concluyó, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.  
  
-¿Acaso necesito preguntar adónde vamos?- inquirió Remus mientras le siguió.  
  
-A ver a mi ahijado y a su marido.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Harry y Draco estaban justo saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando las puertas de entrada volaron abriéndose y Snuffles entró seguido por Remus en un más paso calmado. El perro corrió hasta Harry y comenzó a ladrar. Harry miro a Remus mientras el hombre se les unía.  
  
-Lo tomo como que recibieron mi carta, huh- comentó Harry. Habló un poco más alto de lo normal para ser oído por encima de los ladridos.  
  
-Oh, sí- confirmó Remus-. Snuffles, tranquilízate- el perro paró de ladrar.  
  
-¿Mal?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Podría haber sido peor- Remus se encogió de hombros. Snuffles comenzó a ladrar otra vez-. Podría haber sido mejor.  
  
-Ah, Remus- se escuchó una voz y Albus caminó hasta ellos-. Que bueno verte otra vez. Y veo que has traído a Snuffles contigo.  
  
-Como si lo hubiera podido dejar detrás- comentó Remus.  
  
-Estoy seguro- sonrió Albus-. Harry, por qué tú y Draco no os lleváis a Remus y Snuffles y les mostráis vuestras habitaciones. Estoy seguro que les encantarán. Estaré en mi oficina por si me necesitáis- dio la vuelta y se dirigió en la dirección opuesta.  
  
Sirius se transformó tan pronto como estuvieron adentro.  
  
-¿Harry James Potter, qué demonios está sucediendo?- interrogó.  
  
-Sólo lo qué te dije en la carta- contestó Harry-. Estoy embarazado y estamos casados.  
  
-¿Nadie te ha enseñado sobre encantamientos o pociones anticonceptivas?  
  
-Bien, no es que hayamos planeado tener sexo- se defendió Harry-. No pensamos....  
  
-Es malditamente claro que no lo hiciste- gruñó Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, detente- regañó Remus cuándo parecía que Harry estaba a punto de llorar-. Ya fue suficiente- caminó y se sentó al lado del muchacho de pelo negro y deslizó el brazo alrededor de él-. Lo hecho, hecho está, y gritando no vas a cambiar nada.  
  
-Lo siento- musitó Harry, limpiando sus ojos-. Las hormonas han empezado a actuar.  
  
-Todo está bien- lo tranquilizó Remus, frotando su espalda.  
  
- También lo siento- agregó Sirius. Miró a Draco-. ¿Por qué no me dices qué sucedió?  
  
-No mucho más de lo qué Harry le dijo en la carta- contestó Draco con un encogimiento de hombros-. Nos cansamos de pelear el uno con el otro. Quiero decir, hay cosas más grandes que están sucediendo que demostrar quién es el mejor o el más malo del castillo. Decidimos ver si podíamos llegar a una tregua de algún tipo.  
  
-Y decidisteis hacerlo con una botella de whiskey de fuego- ironizó Remus.  
  
-Parecía una buena idea en ese entonces- Harry se encogió.  
  
-Para el momento en que acordamos no pelear más, ambos estábamos ebrios- continuó Draco-. Cualquier cosa después de eso es muy borrosa. Ni siquiera hubiéramos sabido que tuvimos sexo, si no hubiéramos visto la evidencia allí mismo. Por favor, no pregunte cual era. Ya lo sabe todo.  
  
-¿Y el enlace?- insistió Sirius.  
  
-Idea de mi padre- aclaró Draco-. Sostuvo que el bebé era legítimo- miró a Harry-. Nunca habría negado un niño mío y Harry lo sabe.  
  
Sirius frotó su cara.  
  
-¿Y qué va a suceder ahora?- preguntó.  
  
-Nada realmente fuera de lo común- explicó Harry-. Asistiré a clases, pasaré el verano aquí y tendré un bebé en Septiembre.  
  
-No es demasiado fuera de lo común- se burló Remus, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
  
-¿Sirius, somos... me odias?- preguntó Harry, suavemente.  
  
-Ah, Harry- dijo Sirius, arrodillándose delante de él-. Nunca podría odiarte. Estoy un poco decepcionado pero no te odio.  
  
-¿Y se quedarán un tiempo?  
  
-Pienso que podemos arreglar algunos días- sonrió Remus.  
  
-Y eso nos dará a Draco y a mí una oportunidad para familiarizarnos el uno con el otro- comentó Sirius, mirando al rubio. Draco trago con dificultad.  
  
°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Rita, estás segura de esto?- preguntó el hombre.  
  
-Me las he arreglado para conseguir una copia del libro de familia que está en los archivos del Ministerio- informó Rita-. También tengo a alguien que jura que oyó discutir sobre el embarazo de Potter; mencionaron su nombre, y el hecho de que estaba embarazado antes de la boda. Esta persona firmó una declaración asegurándolo.  
  
-De acuerdo, lo publicaremos- aceptó él-. Estará en la edición de la mañana.  
  
-Perfecto- Rita se rió entre dientes-. La escuela comienza el día después de eso.  
  
HARRY POTTER EMBARAZADO Y CASADO CON EL PADRE, DRACO MALFOY  
  
Por Rita Skeeter  
  
Esta reportera se ha enterado de que El-Muchacho-Que-Vivió,  
Harry Potter, está embarazado nada menos que con un niño de  
Draco Malfoy. Debido a esto, y a insistencia del padre de Draco,  
Lucius Malfoy, los dos fueron casados en una ceremonia privada  
oficiada por el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, que  
ocurrió el 22 de Diciembre. Los únicos presentes fueron el  
Profesor Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y su hermana Moria.  
  
Nos hemos enterado que concibieron al niño después de que los  
dos adolescentes se emborracharon una noche. Esa es la historia  
que los dos han estado contando a todos. Esta reportera se  
pregunta si no hay algo más detrás de ese embarazo y posterior  
unión. Como saben, Lucius Malfoy fue acusado de haber sido un  
seguidor de -Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, aunque lo encontraron  
inocente en un juicio posterior.  
  
Después de hablar con varios medi-magos que se especializan en  
parto y linaje, se cree que el niño de Harry Potter y heredero  
de la línea Malfoy, podría ser absolutamente poderoso. ¿Podía  
ésta ser la verdadera razón de este embarazo y unión? ¿Será este  
niño para la oscuridad o para la luz?.  
  
Éste también será un embarazo de riesgo elevado puesto que ambos  
padres son hombres. Los medi-magos con los que hablé me dijeron  
que el Señor Potter, o mejor dicho el Señor Potter-Malfoy,  
tendrá que ser observado muy de cerca para cerciorarse de tanto  
él como el bebé sobrevivan... ¿ no debería?  
  
°°°°°°  
  
Cuando Harry y Draco entraron al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, notaron dos cosas. Una, que todos los miraban, y dos, que todos tenían una copia de El Profeta.  
  
-Tengo una mala sensación sobre esto- murmuró Draco.  
  
-Y yo- convino Harry. Remus caminó hasta ellos, llevando su propia copia-. ¿Remus, qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está Snuffles?  
  
-Está fuera, corriendo alrededor de los terrenos, dejando salir un poco de vapor- informó Remus-. Harry, hay un artículo en El Profeta de esta mañana. Es sobre tu unión y el bebé.  
  
-¡¿Qué!?- los muchachos gritaron juntos. Draco arrancó el periódico de la mano de Remus y comenzó a leer.  
  
-¿Bien?- preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué dice?- después de otro minuto, Draco entregó el periódico a Harry.  
  
-Oh, Merlín- masculló Draco-. Esto es malo, realmente malo.  
  
-Harry, siento que sucediera esto- dijo Remus-. Sé que no querías que nadie lo descubriera, especialmente no así.  
  
-Quería decirles yo mismo- susurró Harry-. Pensé que lo tomarían mejor viniendo de mí- miró a su alrededor, a la gente que lo miraba pero que intentaban no mirarlo-. Ya no tengo hambre- continuó-. Creo que iré de nuevo a nuestra habitación.  
  
-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Está todo bien- dijo Harry-. Ahora, pienso que preferiría estar solo- dio la vuelta y salió del comedor.  
  
-Esto no es bueno- insistió Draco-. Será como en su segundo o cuarto año de nuevo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-En segundo año, descubrieron que podía hablar parsel y todo el mundo comentaba que sería el siguiente Señor Oscuro- explicó Draco-. Y luego en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Fue peor cuando el nombre de Harry salió del cáliz, especialmente cuando Cedric fue asesinado.  
  
-¿Qué hará tu padre?- se preguntó Remus.  
  
-No estoy seguro- dijo Draco-. Me preocupa más lo que van a hacer sus amigos.  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
Ron acababa de tomar un sorbo del té cuando leyó el título de El Profeta. Debido a eso, lo escupió a través de la mesa. Molly Weasley entro en la cocina apenas con tiempo de atestiguar esto.  
  
-Ronald, ten cuidado- lo regañó, limpiando la mesa.  
  
-Mamá, llegaste a tiempo para leer esto- replicó el chico, entregándole el periódico. Molly leyó el artículo, cayendo en la silla enfrente de su hijo.  
  
-Oh, Merlín- susurró.  
  
-¿Piensas que es verdad?- preguntó Ron-. Quiero decir, no hay ninguna manera de que Harry se casara con el pequeño hurón, mucho menos que quedara embarazado por él.  
  
-Sé una forma para descubrirlo- dijo Molly y caminó hacia la chimenea-. Hablaré con el Director.  
  
Eso fue sólo el principio. Para el momento de la cena, las lechuzas habían estado corriendo sin cesar, llevando cartas y howlers para Harry y Draco. El Director los había desviado dentro de una habitación en donde Sirius y Remus los cuidaran. Después de los primeros howlers, decidieron que no podían permitir que Harry los viera.  
  
-No puedo creer que puedan decir esto a un par de muchachos que apenas son poco más que unos niños- comentó Sirius después de que otro howler estallara.  
  
-Créelo- dijo Remus-. Deberías haber oído las cosas que me dijeron cuando descubrieron que era un hombre lobo. Casi fue así de malo.  
  
-Esto va a ser un infierno para los dos- comentó Sirius-. Van a necesitar toda la ayuda y apoyo que puedan conseguir.  
  
-Por un tiempo muy largo- asintió Remus.  
  
-¿Lucius, has visto esto?- preguntó Moria, prácticamente irrumpiendo en la oficina de Lucius. Lanzó una copia de El Profeta en su escritorio-. Esa reportera, Skeeter, lo ha hecho otra vez.  
  
-¿Qué hizo ahora?- preguntó Lucius mientras echaba una ojeada al artículo. Miró a su hermana al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba su cara-. Bien, estoy seguro que podemos encargarnos de este pequeño problema.  
  
-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo- amenazó ella y salió como un huracán de la oficina.  
  
Una vez que su hermana se fue, Lucius caminó a la chimenea y echó algo de polvo floo. Cuando una cara apareció en las llamas, sonrió.  
  
-Tengo un pequeño problema que del que necesito que te encargues.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola amigas. Sentimos mucho el gran retraso que hemos tenido pero no se volverá a repetir por lo menos por nuestra parte. Les dejamos el siguiente capítulo. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: El pobre Harry no sale de una cuando ya está metido en otra...lo bueno es que tiene un buen marido que le entiende. Besitos  
  
txiri: Hola guapetona!! Gracias por tu comentario. Gracias a Merlín que Sirius no la ha tomado con Draco sino con Papá Malfoy...besitos  
  
Shiokaze: sentimos el retraso. Gracias por tus comentarios, lo cierto es que la autora tiene muy buenas ideas y sabe explicarse muy bien. Besitos  
  
Azaleasnape: por desgracia tus sospechas son ciertas y la culpable es Skeeter. ¡¡¡Te ayudamos a aplastarlo!!! Draco al no estar embarazdo controla sus emociones (como un buen Malfoy) así que no creemos que explote. Besitos  
  
Murtilla: suponemos que no quiere alterar la profecia porque intuye que el niño será de la luz...pero ya veremos que ocurre. Besitos  
  
Beryfachu:ejem ejem, creo que en este capítulo soltaron la bomba por el profeta. Gracias. Besitos  
  
paola: Hola!! Nos alegra que te gustara, el escarabajo ya ha metido sus pezuñas hasta el fondo solo falta ver que pasará con la gente. Besitos  
  
amy-lee-malfoy: Nos vas a hacer sonrojar!!! Estamos muy contentas de que a la gente le guste nuestro trabajo de traducción. El más afectado será Harry por las hormonas extras pero suponemos que todo se calmará. Besitos  
  
Malena: Gracias por leer todas las traducciones, nos alegra que compartas nuestros gustos. No te preocupes, le diremos a la autora de tu parte. Besitos  
  
Saiko: NO!!! No la abandonaremos, aún no sabemos si la autora sigue con ella pues lleva mucho sin actualizar pero nosotras haremos todo lo publicado por ella. Besitos 


	18. Aclamar, aclamar, todo el grupo está aqu...

CAPÍTULO 17: ACLAMAR, ACLAMAR, TODO EL GRUPO ESTÁ AQUÍ  
  
Si alguien hubiera mirado el Expreso de Hogwarts mientras se encaminaba de regreso a la escuela, no hubiera visto nada fuera de lo común... a menos que, por supuesto, supieran lo que estaban mirando. Todos los Gryffindors de sexto año estaban sentados en uno de los compartimientos. El asunto bajo discusión, por supuesto, era el artículo en El Profeta.  
  
-¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad?- preguntó Lavender-. Todos sabemos que Skeeter miente sobre Harry.  
  
-No esta vez- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Mamá llamó al Profesor Dumbledore- aclaró Ron-. Lo que dice el artículo es cierto.  
  
-No puedo ver por qué Harry se casaría con Malfoy- comentó Dean-, ni siquiera si está embarazado.  
  
-Malfoy le debe haber engañado- planteó Seamus.  
  
-Pero ahora Harry está llevando el 'legítimo' heredero al patrimonio Malfoy- declaró Hermoine-. Después de Draco, este bebé heredará todo.  
  
-Acaso Harry no es rico de todos modos- dijo Lavender.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Seamus.  
  
-Los Potter han sido una familia casi tan antigua como los Malfoy y casi tan ricos como ellos- explicó Ron-. No creo que Harry siquiera sepa cuan rico es.  
  
-Me pregunto si Malfoy lo hace- reflexionó Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogó Neville.  
  
-Con Malfoy casado con Harry, tiene acceso a su herencia- razonó Hermoine.  
  
-¿Harry tendría el mismo acceso? –preguntó Dean.  
  
-No, porque Draco no es Señor de la Mansión- dijo Lavender-. Si Draco tiene acceso, puedes apostar que su padre lo hace.  
  
-No parece justo eso- dijo Neville.  
  
-¿Piensas que por eso se casaron?- preguntó Dean.  
  
-No creo que el Director permitiera eso- argumentó Hermoine-. Él es el ejecutor de las propiedades Potter.  
  
-No obstante- dijo Ron-, realmente necesitamos hablar con Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes todo esto sobre la herencia de Harry?- preguntó Seamus.  
  
-Harry nos mostró una de las cartas que recibió de Gringotts- explicó Ron.  
  
Otro grupo de sexto año se reunía en otro compartimiento. Este era de Slytherins. El asunto de la discusión era el mismo que el del grupo anterior.  
  
-No puedo creer que Draco se casara con Potter- Pansy estaba furiosa.  
  
-Sólo estás enfadada porque ahora él no puede desposarte- sonrió Blaise.  
  
-Estábamos prácticamente prometidos- dijo Pansy.  
  
-Puede ser que se hubiera casado contigo- replicó Zabini-, pero no hubiera estado en tu cama más tiempo que el que le tomara conseguir un heredero. De cualquier modo es maricón.  
  
-¿Y cuál es el problema?- resopló Millicent-. De lo que he oído, su padre ha tenido tantos amantes masculinos como femeninos, si no más.  
  
-Nos estamos saliendo del tema aquí- recordó Pansy.  
  
-La única manera de que Draco se casaría con Potter es si su padre lo obligara- opinó Vincent- Además, puede ser que te tenga como su amante.  
  
-Todas las gratificaciones, ninguno de los problemas- murmuró Greg.  
  
-Él tiene un punto- dijo Millicent. Los tres parecían olvidarse de lo qué había sido dicho anteriormente.  
  
-Solo tendremos que sacar a Potter del camino- sonrió Pansy.  
  
-Lo cuál no puedes ni siquiera pensar hacer hasta después de que el bebé nazca- advirtió Blaise-. Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, Potter está portando al nieto de Lucius Malfoy. Si cualquier cosa le sucediera a ese bebé y Lucius descubriera quién es responsable, ese sería un cuerpo que nunca encontrarían.  
  
Todos permanecieron silenciosos por un momento, luego Pansy hablo más fuerte.  
  
-Así pues, no podemos librarnos de él- comentó-. Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer su vida un infierno en vida.  
  
-Solo cerciórate de que Draco no esté en la línea de fuego- aconsejó Millicent-. Él es casi tan malo como su padre.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Harry, estás listo?- llamó Draco. Estaba parado en el dormitorio esperando que Harry saliera del cuarto de baño.  
  
-¡No voy!  
  
-Harry, es el banquete de regreso- le recordó el rubio-. Tienes que estar allí.  
  
-¡Todos se quedarán mirándome!  
  
-Harry, ¿saldrías del cuarto de baño, por favor?- pidió Draco-. Realmente odio hablar a través de una puerta- tomó un minuto pero la puerta finalmente se abrió y Harry entró lentamente en el dormitorio-. Ahora, ¿por qué no quieres ir al banquete?  
  
-Porque todos me mirarán fijamente- dijo Harry-. Odio cuando me miran fijamente o me señalan. Siempre susurran unos a otros mientras me miran. Las conversaciones cesan cuando entro en la habitación- se tiró boca abajo en la cama. Draco se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Sé que será malo, pero aplazarlo no lo hará más fácil- razonó Draco-. De hecho, sería peor.  
  
-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-De esta manera, estarán acostumbrados a la idea antes de que llegue a ser obvio que estás embarazado.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón- suspiró. Giró sobre su espalda-. Nuestro niño tendrá una vida normal.  
  
-Siento ser el que te diga esto, pero nuestro niño no será normal- comentó Draco-. Será un Potter Y un Malfoy. No sabrá lo que es ser normal.  
  
-Él no será una copia de ti- Harry resopló-. Todavía no tiene ni el tamaño de mi dedo y ya lo estás etiquetando  
  
-Por supuesto, no es ni será mi copia- concedió Draco. Se posó en la cama al lado de Harry, apoyándose en su codo-. Será mejor- Draco asumió una mirada lejana-. Tendrá un padre que lo dejará elegir su propio camino, no el que su padre quiera que siga. Su padre lo verá como su hijo no sólo como su heredero. Y lo amará, no importa lo qué haga.  
  
Harry estiró el brazo y tocó la mejilla de Draco.  
  
-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ahora no estamos hablando de nuestro bebé?- sonrió. Atrajo a Draco para darle un tierno beso-. Seremos buenos padres.  
  
-Seremos los mejores- confirmó el rubio-. Ahora cámbiate y podremos bajar al Gran Comedor- Harry se quejó pero salió de la cama para prepararse.  
  
El Gran Comedor se iba llenando lentamente mientras que los estudiantes hacían su camino hacia sus respectivas mesas. El principal tema de conversación era, de nuevo, la boda de Harry y Draco y su bebé. Justo cuando todos habían tomado sus asientos y Dumbledore se había puesto de pie para darles la bienvenida, las puertas se abrieron y Harry y Draco entraron.  
  
Harry tenía razón. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y los miraron fijamente.  
  
Casi dio la vuelta y salió, pero Draco cogió su brazo y lo guió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Fueron a parar al lado de Ron y Hermoine.  
  
-¿Les importa si nos unimos a ustedes?- preguntó Draco. Llevó un momento para que cualquier persona dijera algo.  
  
-S...seguro- aceptó finalmente Hermoine. Habían dejado un lugar para Harry, pero ella se hizo a un lado abriendo un espacio para Draco.  
  
-Gracias- musitó Harry mientras ambos se sentaban. Después de que estuvieron ubicados, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Quiero dar la bienvenida a todos de regreso de sus vacaciones de invierno- dijo el Director-Estoy seguro que están listos para comenzar de nuevo a recopilar conocimiento. Como estoy seguro que están todos enterados, salió un artículo en El Profeta referente a dos de nuestros estudiantes. El artículo, en su mayor parte, es verdad. El señor Potter y el señor Malfoy están enlazados y están esperando- esto causo que los murmullos circularan por el cuarto. Harry quiso caer a través del suelo. Dumbledore alzó la mano y el recinto hizo silencio una vez más- Por esta razón, varias cosas han sucedido. Se les han dado sus propias habitaciones- continuó-. Debido a la condición del señor Potter, hay ciertas cosas que se le prohíben, la mayoría de las cuales tienen que ver con sus clases. Todo este asunto ya ha sido informado. Pediría que se refrenen de echar cualesquier clase de hechizo al señor Potter-Malfoy pues pueden dañar a su niño aún no nacido. Gracias. Ahora a comer.  
  
-Habría podido pasar sin ese anuncio- murmuró Harry.  
  
-Bien, por lo menos todos lo saben ahora- razonó Draco.  
  
Harry echó un vistazo en la mesa principal y vio que Remus y Snuffles se sentaban allí. Les dio una pequeña sonrisa y Remus sonrió de vuelta. Harry sólo esperaba que nunca descubrieran la verdadera razón de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se estremeció internamente sólo de pensar qué sucedería si eso se divulgaba abiertamente.  
  
-¿Ya no vas a vivir en la torre?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-No- dijo Harry-. Ahora tenemos nuestras propias habitaciones. Dumbledore pensó que podría ser más fácil de esa manera.  
  
-¿Más fácil cómo?- preguntó alguien.  
  
-No está tan lejos de las aulas o de la enfermería- explicó Draco-. No tendrá que caminar tanto cuando su estado se encuentre más avanzado.  
  
-Mira, realmente no me siento como para hacer un discurso público de lo qué sucedió. Hermoine, por qué tú y Ron no vienen por nuestra habitación esta tarde- sugirió Harry-. Está en la zona del profesorado, detrás del retrato del Mago Justo. Después se lo podéis contar a los demás- susurró la contraseña en su oído.  
  
-No estás comiendo- observó Draco.  
  
-No tengo hambre- dijo Harry.  
  
-Necesitas comer- insistió el rubio tranquilamente. Apartó el cabello de los ojos de Harry-. Si no por ti, por el bebé.  
  
-Sabes muy bien como hacerme sentir culpable- se quejó Harry.  
  
-Es un don- Draco se encogió de hombros-. Ahora come.  
  
-¿Y realmente sucedió como dice el periódico?- preguntó Hermoine, ya avanzada la tarde.  
  
-Justo como lo dice- asintió Harry. Dobby les había traído té y algunos tentempié.  
  
-Solo querría saber dónde esa mujer consiguió la información- habló Draco.  
  
-Pensé que habías dicho que ella no podía escribir sobre Harry- Ron se dirigió Hermione.  
  
-Quise decir que ella no podía escribir ninguna mentira- aclaró Hermoine-. Si escribe la verdad o pone su nombre a algo que algún otro escribe, puede divulgarlo.  
  
-¿Y cuán enfadado estaba tu padre?- Ron le preguntó a Draco.  
  
-No querrías saber- se estremeció Draco-. No fue agradable. Si mi tía Moria no hubiera estado allí, habría sido mucho peor.  
  
-No puedo esperar para que la conozcan- agregó Harry-. Es muy agradable.  
  
-Y no pudo esperar para comenzar a adornar el cuarto de niños- le recordó Draco-. Si no hubiera sido por ella, padre probablemente habría hecho de esto un suntuoso asunto que ninguno de nosotros querríamos.  
  
-No habíamos planeado que lo descubrierais así- se disculpó Harry-. Queríamos decíroslo en persona.  
  
-¿Cómo lo tomaron Remus y Sirius?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-No estaban contentos- comentó Harry-, aunque Sirius fue el más locuaz de los dos.  
  
-Lo cual no es ninguna sorpresa- Hermoine se rió entre dientes.  
  
-Se tranquilizó bastante rápidamente- continuó Harry. Se giró hacia Draco-. Nunca me dijiste de qué hablaron ustedes dos.  
  
-Oh, lo usual- replicó Draco, alegremente-. Planes para después de la escuela, planes para el bebé, amenazas de lenta tortura si lastimo a Harry. Esa clase de asuntos.  
  
-Es muy protector sobre mí- explicó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ahora, Harry....- comenzó Hermione.  
  
-Sí, estoy viendo a la medi-bruja- enumeró Harry-. Ya le informé a McGonagall que iba a dejar el Quidditch. Estoy siguiendo la dieta que la señora Pomfrey me dio. Estoy teniendo mucho cuidado cuando practico para las clases. ¿Me olvidé alguna cosa? Ella sólo le miro con rabia mientras que Ron y Draco se rieron entre dientes.  
  
Ron y Hermione permanecieron por un poco más de tiempo, luego se dirigieron de nuevo a la torre. Una vez que se hubieron ido, Harry miró a su marido.  
  
-Gracias- murmuró.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Por ser agradable con Ron y Hermione- dijo Harry-. Lo aprecio.  
  
-Solo pensé que puesto que debido a ese artículo probablemente he perdido cualesquier amigo que pude haber tenido en Slytherin, mejor hago alguno nuevo- Draco se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Bien, por la razón que sea, estoy alegre- aseveró Harry-. Vamos a necesitar a todos los amigos que podamos conseguir-bostezó-. Creo que me acostaré. Las clases comienzan por la mañana. ¿Vienes?  
  
Sí- aceptó Draco mientras se levantaba-. Tenemos Pociones a primera hora-. Harry solo gimió mientras que se levantaron y entraron en el dormitorio.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Rita Skeeter cayó sobre su sofá con un suspiro. Había sido un día muy largo. Todavía recibía varios howlers al día sobre su más reciente artículo acerca de Harry Potter. Acababa de dejar sus zapatos cuando notó al hombre sentado en las sombras.  
  
-¿Quién demonios es usted?- preguntó-. ¿Y cómo consiguió traspasar mis protecciones?  
  
-Quién soy no importa- dijo el hombre-, y en cuanto a esas patéticas excusas para los protectores, solo espero que no pagara demasiado por ellos. Le diría que pidiera le devolvieran su dinero, pero después de esta noche, realmente no importa.  
  
-¿Qué quiere?  
  
-Lo siento, ha tenido su cuota de preguntas para el día- dijo el hombre. Chasqueó sus dedos y dos hombres salieron del siguiente cuarto-. Estos dos caballeros van a escoltarla a otra localización en donde encontrará a algunos de mis... colegas- se levantó y caminó hacia ella-. Debió haber aprendido acerca de sobre quién podía y sobre quien no podía escribir. Ahora, temo que sea demasiado tarde. "Stupefy". Uno de los otros hombres caminó y tomó a la reportera.  
  
-Cerciórate de que no la encuentren por un tiempo muy largo- ordenó el primer hombre-. Mi cliente no quiere nada que pueda conducir a nadie ni siquiera a sospechar.  
  
-No hay problema- aceptó el tercer hombre-. Para el momento en que alguien la encuentre, la mayoría de la gente se habrá olvidado de quién era- con un estallido, él y el segundo hombre desaparecieron. El primer hombre miro a su alrededor.  
  
-Siento el orgullo de un trabajo bien hecho- dijo y entonces desapareció por si mismo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Murtilla: Muerta no pero se perderá durante una buena temporada. Harry si tendrá el apoyo de varios compañeros pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Draco. Lucius y sus matones se adelantaron a Sirius pero seguro que no se quedarña de brazos cruzados un vez que descubra que l idea fue de Malfoy. Besitos  
  
Mint-Sak-Angel25: La autora se ha quedado en el capítulo 19 y lleva más de 5 meses sin actualizar, crucemos los dedos para que no deje así la historia. Aunque ninguno de los dos se lo ha confesado, nosotras pensamos que ya han caido en las redes del amor. De momento la autora solo ha escrito el medio lemon de la noche de bodas. Besitos  
  
AzaleaSnape: Lucius como te esperabas ya ha actuado en el asunto de Rita. Los amigos de Harry lo han tomado para lo que podía haber sido muy bien al igual que Sirius. Besitos   
  
Gala Snape: Jajajajaja, no sabemos si la torturará pero de momento no volverán a verla en una temporada. Nos alegra que te esté gustando. Besitos 


	19. El tiempo se acerca

Capítulo 18  
  
El tiempo se acerca  
  
N/A: Este capítulo va a cubrir varios meses, hasta acercarse al momento en que el prólogo tiene lugar.  
  
Enero  
  
°°°°  
  
Lucius tenía una muy buena idea de lo que Voldemort quería cuando fue llamado el mismo día que la escuela empezó luego de las vacaciones. Cuando entró a la salita de estar donde estaba el Señor Oscuro, cayó de rodillas y se inclinó.  
  
-¿Me mando llamar, mi lord?- le preguntó.  
  
-Lucius, mi fiel sirviente- empezó Voldemort-. Parece que durante las vacaciones ganaste un nuevo miembro en la familia.  
  
-Sí, mi lord- contestó el rubio.  
  
-Por favor, Lucius, ilumíname.  
  
-No fue algo que planeara, mi lord, sino sólo una oportunidad- explicó Lucius-. Recibí una lechuza de Draco diciéndome que él y otro mago se habían enganchado en una noche de tragos y libertinaje, y que el otro mago estaba embarazado. No fue sino hasta que llegué a la escuela cuando descubrí quién era el otro mago.  
  
-Harry Potter- meditó Voldemort.  
  
-Sí, mi lord- asintió Lucius-. Una vez que me enteré de la identidad del otro mago y determiné que de hecho estaba embarazado, insistí en el enlace. Dije a Dumbledore que era porque deseaba que el heredero Malfoy fuera legítimo. Si hubiera sido cualquiera excepto Potter con una buena cantidad y unas cuantas palabras selectas hubiera bastado.  
  
-¿Y en este caso?  
  
-Me di cuenta que un niño nacido de Potter sería muy poderoso- comentó el rubio-, sin importar quién fuera el otro padre. El hecho de que Draco fuera el otro padre sólo hacía que el niño fuera mucho más poderoso. Al insistir en que se unieran me daría acceso tanto al padre como al niño, un niño que puede ser entrenado desde el nacimiento para servirlo.  
  
-¿Y qué con Potter?- inquirió Voldemort-. Dudo que diera con gusto a su niño a cualquiera, especialmente a ti.  
  
-Una vez que el niño nazca, pediré su custodia- explicó Lucius-. Tengo en el Ministerio que estarán más que felices de asegurarse de que esto pase. Una vez que tenga al niño, puedo utilizarlo para mantener a Potter a raya. Si sabe que su hijo podría morir si se opone a usted, será muy fácil de controlar. Una vez que haya derrotado a la luz, el niño estará bajo su control, viviendo únicamente para servirle.  
  
-Muy bien- Voldemort sonrió.  
  
-Gracias, mi lord- replicó Lucius, inclinándose nuevamente.  
  
-Y Lucius- agregó el Señor Oscuro-. Crucio- mantuvo al mortífago bajo la maldición al menos por un minuto antes de liberarlo-. Por favor, recuerda informarme de ese tipo de cosas. Odio enterarme por el periódico.  
  
-Sí, mi lord- masculló Lucius, quedamente, tratando de respirar a través del dolor. Voldemort movió su mano, despachándolo. Lucius hizo una nueva inclinación, luego se levantó y dejó la habitación.  
  
"Se congelará el noveno nivel del infierno antes que pongas tus manos sobre mi nieto", pensaba Lucius mientras se encaminaba fuera de la Mansión Riddle. "No, Tom Riddle, este niño estará destinado a cumplir mis órdenes, no las tuyas. Me servirá a mí, no a ti". Llegó al final de las barreras anti apariciones y regresó a su mansión.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama, jadeando como si hubiera corrido a lo largo del castillo y su corazón latiendo al triple de la velocidad normal. Mientras se sentaba esperando calmarse, Draco se giró sobre si y abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó.  
  
-No en realidad- dijo Harry. Alzó una mano y frotó su cicatriz.  
  
-¿Tuviste una pesadilla con el Señor Oscuro?- insistió Draco. Harry asintió.  
  
-¿Crees que lo sabe?- preguntó el Gryffindor-. Lo del bebé, quiero decir.  
  
-Estoy seguro que sí- contestó Draco-. Si mi padre no le contó, habrá ideado alguna historia para cubrir su propio trasero, pues seguro que lo averiguó por el anuncio del periódico- acabó el rubio.  
  
-Eso no es bueno- sentenció Harry.  
  
-Harry, sabías que lo descubriría- razonó Draco-. Si no era ahora, entonces en unas semanas- jaló a Harry hacia abajo y lo acerco a él-. Te lo prometo, haré lo que sea con tal de mantener nuestro hijo seguro.  
  
-Sé que lo harás- musitó Harry. Bostezó justo en el momento que Draco lo besaba cuidadosamente.  
  
-Vuelve a dormir.  
  
'REPORTERA EXTRAVIADA.....NO HAY PISTAS DE SU PARADERO.'  
  
Febrero  
  
-¿Harry, qué pasa?- le preguntó Ron.  
  
-Estamos a primero de Febrero- gimió el aludido.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Eso solo me deja catorce días- comentó Harry-. En realidad sólo trece días, dado el hecho que lo tengo que tener listo para el catorce.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- interrogó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Día de San Valentín- explicó el moreno. Su tono decía en realidad '¿Es que no te enteras de nada?  
  
-Oh- dijo Ron-. ¿Así que tu y Malfoy están planeando algo?  
  
-Su nombre es Draco y no hemos hablado sobre esto- puntualizó Harry-. Necesito encontrar su regalo.  
  
-Bien pero, ¿no crees que deberías pensarlo antes de hacer grandes planes?- sugirió Ron.  
  
-¿Pero es que quiero que sea una sorpresa- explicó Harry, abriendo sus ojos- . Podrías hablarle. Preguntarle, ya sabes, sutilmente, si tiene algo planeado.  
  
-¿Yo?- preguntó Ron-. Quieres que hable con Ma.......Draco sobre sus planes para el Día de San Valentín?  
  
-Por favor, Ron- gimió Harry-. Puedes decirle a Hermione que te ayude. Es de veras importante- Harry puso sus rara vez usados pero muy útiles ojos de cachorrito.  
  
-Está bien, está bien- aceptó Ron-. Cierra esos ojos, lo haré- suspiró-. Pero después de esto me deberás uno grande.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Dime otra vez por qué estamos haciendo esto- pidió Hermione. Ella y Ron estaban caminando por el corredor que conducía a la biblioteca.  
  
-Porque Harry quiere saber si su.....esposo tiene algo planeado para el Día de San Valentín- replicó Ron.  
  
-¿Y estás de acuerdo con esto?  
  
-Me arrancó el sí- explicó Ron.  
  
-Oh, bueno, eso lo explica todo- murmuró ella con sarcasmo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.  
  
Entraron en la biblioteca. Localizaron a Draco sentado solo en una mesa en una esquina. Caminaron hacia el y Ron se sentó a su lado y Hermione enfrente. Por un momento, el rubio no dio muestras de haberlos reconocido. Finalmente, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y alzó la vista.  
  
-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- les preguntó.  
  
-Tu esposo quiere saber si tienes algo planeado para el Día de San Valentín- dijo Ron-. Si no lo tienes, quiere planear algo.  
  
-Oh, eso si que es sutil- murmuró Hermione.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo preguntó él mismo?- indagó Draco.  
  
-Es una sorpresa- explicó Ron.  
  
-Al menos, debería haberlo sido- terció Hermione.  
  
-Bien, pueden decirle que sutilmente descubrieron que tengo algo planeado para ese día- les informó Draco-. Yo no le hablaré sobre esta conversación.  
  
-Por favor, no lo hagas- pidió Ron-. Está muy......sensible últimamente.  
  
-Son las hormonas- dijeron Draco y Hermione a un tiempo.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
Marzo  
  
Harry levantó la vista mientras Moria se sentaba frente a él y colocaba una pila de pergaminos frente a su vista. Él le lanzó una mirada confundida.  
  
-¿Qué es todo esto?- la interrogó.  
  
-Solicitudes para el puesto de niñera- explicó Moria-. Hay un formulario para la escuela mágica también. Por otro lado, necesitas empezar a estudiar solicitudes para un tutor privado.  
  
-Puedo entender lo de las niñeras- replicó Harry- en cierta forma, pero por qué necesito buscar un colegio o un tutor ahora? El bebé todavía no ha nacido.  
  
-Harry, las mejores escuelas son muy difíciles de conseguir- explicó Moria- . Incluso siendo quien eres y aunque Draco sea un Malfoy, debes comenzar temprano. Los puestos en esas escuelas son muy buscados. En cuanto a los tutores y niñeras, los mejores tienen peticiones haciendo fila antes de terminar su trabajo actual.  
  
-Supongo que no me puedo librar de esto, ¿verdad?  
  
-Yo me encargaré de los tutores y las escuelas pero tú y Draco tienen que elegir la niñera- declaró-. Y recuerda, la niñera también tiene que ser aprobada por el Director, ya que va a vivir aquí durante tu último año.  
  
-Bien, quienquiera que escojamos tendrá que comprender que no tengo intención de dejar que ella levante a mi.......nuestro niño sola- afirmó.  
  
-Puedes decírselos cuando las entrevistes- dijo Moria.  
  
-¿Entrevistarlas?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Bien, no vas a contratar a nadie sin hablar primero con ella- razonó Moría.  
  
-Por supuesto que no- replicó Harry.  
  
-Ahora, ¿ya pensaron tú y Draco sobre cómo quieren decorar la guardería?- le preguntó. Harry sólo dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
Abril  
  
-¿Estás siguiendo tu dieta?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-Sí, madam- contestó Harry-. Tendría que seguirla aunque no quisiera. Draco reclutó a los elfos domésticos en su causa. Se aseguran de que tome tres comidas y dos meriendas al día.  
  
-Bien por él- dijo Pomfrey-. Ahora, si pudieras desvestirte y acostarte, podríamos examinarte.  
  
Harry se desvistió y se acostó en la camilla. Subió la sábana hasta que estuvo justo bajo el creciente montículo de su barriga. La medibruja lanzó varios hechizos para verificar el estado de salud de Harry y del bebé. Cuando terminó con eso, bajó su varita y con mucho cuidado comenzó a palpar y empujar su abdomen.  
  
-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Todo esta bien- Pomfrey sonrió-. El bebé está creciendo exactamente como debería. Tus niveles de nutrición están un poco bajos, así que voy a recetarte un suplemento. Le diré al Profesor Snape que te lo prepare. Necesitas tomarlo cada semana.  
  
-No hay nada peligroso, ¿verdad?  
  
-Podría ser si no le prestamos atención- explicó la bruja-. Esto usualmente provoca que el bebé nazca prematuro o bajo de peso y te puede dejar muy desnutrido. Vean, sé que esto suena terrible, pero el bebé es una sanguijuela. Es el primero en tomar los nutrientes que entran en tu organismo. Si no tiene lo suficiente, comienza a tomarlo de tu propio cuerpo, y no deja nada para ti. El suplemento se asegura de que esto no pase.  
  
-Pero del resto está bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Perfecto- dijo la medibruja. Sonrió y levantó su varita-. Hoy les tengo una sorpresa- ondeando la varita nuevamente sobre el abdomen de Harry, lanzó un hechizo. El área pronto se llenó de sonidos semejantes a viento que iba muy rápido.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Eso, mis queridos, es el latido del corazón de su bebé- les informó-. Y uno muy fuerte, de hecho.  
  
Ambos adolescentes abrieron los ojos con asombro. Lentamente, una sonrisa empezó a cruzar sus rostros. Draco se inclinó y besó a Harry.  
  
-Ese es nuestro bebé- dijo, quedamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
-Sí, lo es- musitó Harry  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
Mayo  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Como una ballena- Harry suspiró-. Peor, me veo como Dudley.  
  
-No es cierto- lo tranquilizó Hermione.  
  
-Sí, lo es- insistió el moreno-. Ayer saqué una de mis viejas camisas y me la puse. Ahora me queda bien.  
  
-Harry, no estás gordo- suspiró-. Estás embarazado. Hay una diferencia- lo miró fijamente-. ¿Algo anda mal?  
  
-No en realidad.  
  
-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo de conservar a tu bebé, verdad?- preguntó.  
  
-¡NO!- exclamó el muchacho, sus manos volando hasta su vientre-. Yo nunca podría librarme de esto, sin importar cómo pasó.  
  
-¿Entonces qué pasa?  
  
-Es Draco.  
  
-¿No te está maltratando, verdad?  
  
-Justo lo contrario- comentó-. Está siendo muy encantador. Al principio de todo esto, estuvimos de acuerdo en ser corteses uno con el otro, ya sabes, tratar de ser amigos y todo eso, quizás un poco más si queríamos.  
  
-Amigos con beneficios- dijo ella asintiendo.  
  
-Exacto- afirmó-. Pero después.....después, empecé a sentir más que eso. Me gusta estar con él. Es muy divertido cuando quiere, e inteligente y muy protector. Le lanzó una maldición a Pansy porque no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre mí. Parece saber lo que quiero o necesito antes que yo. Pasó tres días cazando cierta clase de chocolate sólo porque yo estaba teniendo antojos- bajó la cabeza-. Me gusta cuando me besa. A veces, en la noche, nos sentamos en el sofá y él sólo me abraza.  
  
-Harry, ¿te estás enamorando de Draco?- le preguntó la chica.  
  
-Creo que sí- murmuró-. Y pienso que él también me ama.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo la joven bruja.  
  
-¿Quiere decir que no estás enojada?- le preguntó.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- inquirió-. Mira, incluso Ron ha dicho que Draco es mucho más agradable de lo que acostumbraba a ser. Con Draco y el bebé, tendrás la familia que siempre quisiste. Me alegro que estés feliz y enamorado. ¿Has hablado de esto con él?  
  
-Me da miedo que se ría de mí- admitió.  
  
-Necesitas hablar con él- le aconsejó su amiga-, y no se va a reír de ti.  
  
-¿Pero si no siente lo mismo?- preguntó.  
  
-Al menos sabrás lo que siente y podrás dejar de preocuparte por eso- razonó. Luego tomó su mano-. Vamos, es hora de tu merienda- y con eso se dirigieron a la cocina.  
  
'SE SOSPECHA QUE EL CUERPO ENCONTRADO EN EL LONDRES MUGGLE SEA EL DE LA REPORTERA PERDIDA'  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Bueno, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo que esperamos les guste. A partir de ahora les agradecemos tener paciencia porque la autora sólo ha escrito hasta este capítulo. Prometemos que en cuanto actualice lo traduciremos.  
  
También los invitamos a leer nuestras nuevas historias, A Camping We Will Go y A troublesome, Tropical Vacation in Tahití, que son la precuela y una secuela de Wanted: Older, single man respectivamente. Y pronto nuevas historias.  
  
Sobre An another year tengan un poquillo de paciencia, esperamos poder rescatarla con vida de la computadora de Maria, que hizo caput en estos días. Besitos  
  
REVIEW  
  
Gala Snape: Pues parece que los Slyterins no han molestado mucho a Harry, sobre todo después de la maldición que Draco le lanzó a Pansy, jejje. Y el rubio está todo tiernito, que lindo. Besotes.  
  
Murtilla: Ya vemos que estabas apurada jejje. Esperamos que no continúes con la boca abierta. Besos.  
  
Di Malfoy: Pues creo que te oyeron, aunque no la convirtieron en escarabajo, pero pos sí, la aplastaron. Que les aproveche, que la tipa era insoportable. Besos.  
  
Azalea Snape: Pues sí, y Ron y Hermione están empezando a conciliar con Draco, ¿no estuvo genial le entrevista en la biblioteca? Rita.......pues como que está bien muertita, hasta que Lucius hace algo por la humanidad. Besos  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Uyy, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras a las traducciones, estamos ruborizadas. A Rita le dieron matarile y sí, papá Malfoy es muy malo, pero en este caso creo que Albus va a ayudar a estos dos, aunque como bien dijiste, nos quedamos en el 19 e igual de intrigadas todas. Besitos.  
  
Cerdo Volador: Pues sí, Lucero es mucho más lindo. Lástima que te fuiste del grupo, lo que ocurre es que todas estamos locas y a veces la cosa se pone movida jeje. A Rita no sabemos si la hicieron sufrir, pero si se la despacharon, la dejaron hecha fiambre. Besitos. 


End file.
